Naruto: Next Generation
by BreakingWays
Summary: (Spoilers for Anime watchers) Chunin Exam Arc - Sarada, Boruto, Hit are back to their normal lives as ninja. Although the problem is that the missions are still boring for the young Genin. It will all change when their Sensei finds out it's that time of the year. It's time for the Chunin Exam to commence.
1. New Genin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Introduction Arc**

**Chapter 1: New Genin**

* * *

><p>A girl wakes up. She looked up at the ceiling. She stretched before sitting up. She exhaled lightly and looked around. A twelve year old girl who just became a Genin yesterday.<p>

"What time is it?" She asked and looked at the clock. It was about 7:30, "wow I woke up late." She yawned and threw the covers up.

A pink haired mother put on an apron and grabbed a pot. She grabbed food to make stu.

She heard the showers turn on and smile. "She's up," Sakura said while turning on the oven.

Moment later Sakura was about to be done with breakfast. She looked to the side and smiled. "Well isn't my little ninja all grown up?" Sakura asked.

"Mom," the black hair girl said. She wore red glasses too. She had a black no sleeve shirt with a long large turtle neck. She had bandages around the lower part of her arm. She had fingerless gloves too. She wore white pants and black ninja shoes.

"It's embarrassing when you say that," Sarada looked to the side. Around her neck was a red cloth leaf headband.

"Well I'm just being your mother," Sakura giggled and put the plate full of stu down. "Come and eat, don't you get assigned teams today?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and I don't look forward to it," Sarada said while sitting down immediately. She bowed and picked up her food.

"Why is that?" Sakura said while serving a dish of her own.

"Well for one, I'm going to get stuck with some idiot boys," Sarada said while eating her first spoon on stu. She swallowed it and looked down at the plate. "I'm not the type to work with people."

Sakura blinked and laughed, "What?" Sarada asked all nervous and Sakura looked to the side.

"What you said… it reminds me of your father." Sakura said while looking at the wedding photos. She was dressed up in white as Sasuke was next to her with his suit.

"My dad?" Sarada thought and kept on eating. "I don't want to be like dad," Sarada said and Sakura nodded.

"That's fine," Sakura said and Sarada was almost finished with her plate. "Sarada, please don't get into fights with anyone," Sakura nervously asked and Sarada ate the last piece of stu.

"No promises, but I can promise one thing…" Sarada stood up and took out a kunai. She spun it before catching it. "I'm going to be the strongest ninja they have!" Sarada pointed the kunai up. Sakura was surprised by her reaction.

Sakura looked down, "_now she looks like Naruto in some way." _Sakura looked to the side and saw Sarada walking back.

"I'm heading out mom, please take care," Sarada waved and exited the living room. Sakura heard the kitchen door open and then close.

She took a deep breath, "She will make me proud," Sakura looked at another picture. It was of Sasuke holding Sarada as a young infant. He had his same expression, but he looked down at Sarada with warming eyes.

* * *

><p>Sarada walked out of the door. The sunlight hit her face immediately and she covered it. She looked to the side and spotted the high face monuments with the faces of the Hokages. Sarada started to slowly walk down the road.<p>

"Have you heard?" Sarada walked by some people talking. "I heard the genin holds the child of the Hokage and the Uchiha boy." Someone said and Sarada slowed down.

"Amazing," his friend replied and Sarada just couldn't help, but to listen in. "To think that two of the strongest ninja in the leaf _child _will become ninja." He said and Sarada kinda smiled.

"The Hokage kid is bound to be the strongest amongst them all." The guy said and Sarada's face dropped.

"Yeah right, Uchiha kid is definitely going to be the greatest. I heard she got the highest score in the Genin exams." Sarada smiled a bit. She hated debates, but she enjoyed being praised.

"Well one day we will see, they both could become stronger than their fathers." The two guys laughed and Sarada moved on forward. Sarada walked quicker since she stopped to listen to others opinion.

"_Stronger than my dad…"_ Sarada looked up at the sky. "_I mean I do want to become strong, but do I want to become as strong as my dad?" _Sarada looked at her palms. "_Am I able?"_

She remembered training only once with Sasuke. That was about kunai precision. She mastered it, but Sasuke just did was stand there.

"I hate dads so much," Sarada mumbled. She walked forward and then looked to the side. It was her school. She entered it immediately.

She walked in to her classroom where she spotted all the other students talking. She went on her own and sat at a desk. She sat down and looked down. "_I wonder which losers I will end up with?"_

"Alright everyone settle down," Shino came in and everyone started to get quiet. They all sat down and Shino turned around. She looked at Shino write down numbers from one to ten. "You all will be assign different teams since you are Genin."

"What?" "Now?" "That's cool." Different reactions were heard. Sarada just stood with boredness.

"It will be a group of three. It will have two boys and one girl." Shino explained and started to write down names. "I will write down the names of the students you are grouped with. Once I'm done, you can all check."

"That's so cool, I hope we get grouped with each other." A guy said to Sarada's left

"Yeah we got like the same score." His replied and Sarada smirked.

"_You will be lucky to get a guy with the same score on your team. It's usually by ranks, sometimes highest and lowest score get together. It's usually the ninja's personal score. Which is the way they passed the tests, not the score they passed it. I will get stuck with some losers probably." _Sarada looked back at the board.

"No… No way," Sarada said and everyone looked at Sarada's angry face. Team 10, Sarada Uchiha, Hit Lee, Boruto Uzumaki. "I'm with that specific loser-"

A slam was heard and Sarada looked back. She saw Boruto come in.

"I'm sorry I'm late Aburame sensei," Boruto bowed. He had yellow waved hair. He had blue eyes and two fox claws on his face. He wore a yellow long sleeve shirt. He had on black no sleeve jacket with an Uzumaki sign on the back. He wore black pants with yellow strips in the bottom and black shoes. He had his head band around his right arm.

"Huh?" Boruto looked at the written names in the board. "My name is written under there. Why is Sarada Uchiha and Hit Lee's name written up there?" Boruto asked.

"Well it's simple, they are your new team members. You are now teamed with them until you probably become Jonin." Shino said and Boruto's face was calm.

"So I'm teamed with weaklings?" Boruto asked and Sarada's face angered immediately.

"_You should really watch your mouth you little loser." _Sarada thought while scratching her desk. The people around could feel her deadly aura. They moved back a bit. Sarada calmed down as Boruto sat in the group of tables behind her.

"Now that that's done, I would like all the teams to get to know each other. Your sensei will be appointed to you tomorrow," Shino said and everyone nodded. "Have a good day," Shino walked to the side.

"Yes sir Aburame Sensei," everyone said in unison and Shino left. Everyone gathered around and started to meet each other. Sarada didn't move from her desk and Boruto was sleeping.

"_Why am I stuck with the child of the Hokage? Why do I have to be friends with him? He's just a snobby little loser."_ Sarada growled while looking to the side. "_Weaker?"_ Sarada clenched her fist. "_How dare he?" _Sarada gritted her teeth. "_I made a highest score and he dares call me weak!?" _Sarada hit the desk and cracked it.

Everyone looked back a bit frightened, but then Boruto woke up. "Hey, you're being loud," Boruto said and Sarada turned around with a glare. Boruto blinked and glared down himself. "Who you glaring at?" Boruto asked and Sarada clenched her right fist.

"I'm looking at some ugly snob," Sarada glared and Boruto got a wide smile on his face.

"At least I don't look like a pig," Boruto said and Sarada got up. She grabbed Boruto by the collar. In Boruto's shock, she lifted him up like he was nothing.

"I wish you weren't in my team or else I would have broken your nose." Sarada put down Boruto and walked to the door. "I'll be right back, you stay here!" Sarada commanded Boruto who was a bit nervous.

"Sure," Boruto looked to the side and Sarada slammed the door close. She stomped her way to the restroom. She entered and looked at her mirror.

"_I hate him. I hate him! I Hate Him!" _Sarada growled and looked at herself in the mirror. "_I'm stuck with the Hokages child, that isn't good."_ Sarada looked down. "_The only thing we have in common is that we kinda hate our dad." _Sarada took off her headband around her neck and looked at it.

"_No matter what happens, I'm still a ninja of the leaf. I have to even bear being around that loser." _Sarada frowned while exiting the restroom. She went back into the classroom and found that almost all the students were now gone.

"You took a while," Boruto said and Sarada glared at him. Boruto got nervous and looked away.

"So you're Sarada Uchiha," Sarada looked to the side. She saw a tall ninja. He had long cut black hair. He had black eyes and tan skin. He wore green pants and black ninja shoes. He had a long sleeve white shirt. He had bandages around his arm. He had a black with red and green lotus around the bottom of the jacket.

"You're Hit Lee," Sarada said and he nodded. "It's nice to meet you." She said and looked away. "Did you meet this dumbass already?" Sarada pointed at Boruto who grew a vein.

"I have," Hit Lee answered and sat next to Sarada. "So now we are a team huh?" Hit Lee asked.

"I guess so, so what about you? Didn't you like pass most of the test. Weren't you the fastest?" Sarada asked and Hit Lee looked at his palms.

"I kinda inherited something that made me... fail," Hit Lee tightened his fist. "I had the lowest score in the other things." Hit Lee admitted.

"I scored the highest in everything," she replied back and Boruto was just looking up. "What about you?" Sarada asked Boruto who sighed.

"I was just average," Boruto shrugged and Sarada smirked. "I don't really know, but supposedly I passed because I'm the Hokage's son." Boruto said and Sarada's eyes widened. "But it's nothing…"

"It's nothing!?" Sarada asked and Boruto looked the other side. "You might be the weakest and always be the weakest!" Sarada stood up and growled at Boruto. "Should you even be here!?"

"Look here princess," Boruto got up and glared at Sarada. "For one, I did get here by my own. My dad did absolutely nothing." Boruto hit the desk. "I just got average, I wasn't good or bad. Average!"

"Whatever, you must be the weakest," Sarada turned and Boruto stomped.

"What's your problem? Are you jealous that my dad is the Hokage?" Boruto grinned and Sarada started to laugh.

"So what? My dad is stronger!" Sarada called out. She and Boruto shared a glare and tension was growing.

"I guess you two love your dad," Hit Lee said. A vein grew on both Boruto and Sarada turned to Hit.

"We do not! He sucks!" They both said simultaneously. They both then looked each other and turned the other direction.

"I was just asking," Hit was now nervous by the awkwardness of the situation.

"We are a team," Sarada turned to Boruto angrily. "We will be a team until we become strong!" Sarada got up and she walked away. "I will see you all tomorrow when we meet our sensei." Sarada walked away with her hands wrapped around her waist.

Boruto looked pissed and he just stood up. "See you Hit," Boruto said and walked away

Hit Lee was speechless. Everything went south when they were going to get a long. Even if they were going to get along in a violent way.

"Why did I get stuck with the two of them?" Hit asked himself and shook his head. "I better tell dad my two partners," Hit Lee smiled and ran forward.

* * *

><p>Boruto walked outside and saw Sarada walking another direction. He growled and followed the opposite direction, even if his house wasn't that way.<p>

* * *

><p>"You sure about this pair up?" Konohamaru asked someone sitting in a desk. "I mean I wasn't there sensei or anything, but do you think it's right to pair up Boruto and Sarada?"<p>

"I heard they fight a lot," Naruto laughed and then closed his laptop. "They both exceed in everything, but teamwork. There individuality is beyond expectation, but as a team. They could crumble," Naruto said.

"That's what I mean?" Konohamaru shook his head. "What if they both just keep on fighting?" He asked and Naruto looked up.

"They are kids and their hate will grow," Naruto said and Konohamaru was about to protest. "But… they will learn through each other. They will learn early or later on. That they have things in common." Naruto looked at his bandaged hand. "It was so long ago… when I hated him. Then I saw myself being friends and it grew to the point where he was like a brother." Naruto chuckled.

"They both have the potential to become stronger throughout, but also have the potential of being a rebel." Naruto got up and looked out at the Hokage face monument. "I don't expect them to get to Hokage level, but they can't hate each other can they?" Naruto asked.

"If this does work out, what could exactly happen?" Konohamaru asked and Naruto looked up at the skyscrapers.

"They will become the strongest dou," Naruto looked down and started to laugh. "They could one day both become Hokage, but in order to do that. They must become a team." Naruto looked back at Konohamaru.

"That's what your grandpa taught me," Naruto chuckled and Konohamaru looked to the side all embarrassed. "Now you weren't here to talk about both Sarada and Boruto." Naruto took out a file. "You are the strongest Jonin from your class. I called you here for a reason."

"Naruto…" Konohamaru looked back, "I want to protect this village. Look here… I don't want to become Hokage just yet. Even if you are still Hokage and I'm second just in case. I'm not ready." Konohamaru looked down and clenched his fist.

"No way," Naruto laughed and Konohamaru opened his eyes. "You will surpass me one day, but today is not that day." Naruto put down a file and stamped it. "Konohamaru, I officially name you the leader of the Anbu," Konohamaru's eyes widened.

"R-Really?" Konohamaru asked and he got up. "Not like a Sensei, but in control of the Anbu?" He asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, starting tomorrow, you will become the leader of the strongest organization in all of Leaf Village." Naruto bowed and then Konohamaru stood up.

"I- I will do my best!" Konohamaru said and then Naruto smiled. Konohamaru exited Naruto's office. Naruto sighed and sat back down on his desk. He looked at a photo of both Himawari and Boruto when they were young.

The door suddenly opened and Naruto looked forward. His smile almost faded, but he kept his composure. "So it's you, what do you want to speak about?" Naruto almost gave a cocky glare. "You know, you have a lot of nerve showing up at a time like this."

* * *

><p>Sakura was dusting off the cabinets and she stopped. "<em>I don't want to be like my dad," <em>that just stuck in Sakura's mind. It kinda hurt for her since it felt like he was a disgrace.

"_I wish you would understand," _Sakura looked at the wedding picture once again. "I wish _you_ would come back."

* * *

><p>Sarada stomped and crossed her arm. "Stupid Boruto, stupid Hokage, stupid dads!" Sarada screamed and turned the corner. She saw Boruto walking her direction. They were shocked, they both accidently went the wrong direction and now meet in the right one.<p>

"You," Sarada growled and Boruto looked away. He walked and did Sarada too. They both were too distracted that they bump into each other.

"What's your problem!" They snapped at each other and growled.

"My problem, you're just a spoiled brat who thinks he's good at everything because his dad is the Hokage!" Sarada let out her anger towards Boruto.

"Well I'm not some drama queen who whines about everything in general!" Boruto snapped too. They both growl and glare at each other for a bit. Sarada huffed and passed Boruto while bumping into his shoulder. "At least my dad comes home to me." Boruto growled.

"What?" Sarada turned around and Boruto looked away. "Repeat what you said!" Sarada commanded and Boruto walked away. "T-Take… Take back what you said!" Sarada stomped and Boruto turned around while clenching his fist.

"And what if I don't-" Boruto was punched in the face by Sarada. Sarada growled while Boruto landed on his back. Boruto got up while wiping the blood on his nose.

"You dumbass!" Sarada looked down and screamed. "You're just a little punk who has a dumb Hokage of a dad and a pig ugly of a mom-" Sarada was then punched in the face by Boruto.

"You shut up!" Boruto screamed and Sarada put down her glasses. She got up and touched her burned cheek.

"You want to fight!?" Sarada growled and Boruto nodded. They both moved forward and went for each other. Sarada threw a right punch and Boruto blocked it immediately. He spun and went for a kick. Sarada jumped and got a chin kick on Boruto.

Sarada then landed and received a stomach punch from Boruto. Sarada couched and Boruto went for another punch. Sarada would spin and elbow him in the face. Sarada turned and went for a punch.

Boruto also did and they both punched as it landed on each other. They both landed back and immediately get up. "I won't lose to you…" Boruto ran forward. Sarada growled and went forward too.

"Come on loser!" Sarada screamed and Boruto yelled. They both punched each other in the stomach. Then they punched each other in the face. The both elbowed in the face and kicked each other in the stomach. They both spat out blood.

They moved back and held their injured bodies."I-It doesn't hurt," Sarada looked over at Boruto who also got up. "Say… sorry," she panted and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"I refuse," Boruto wiped the blood from his right side of his forehead. "And one thing… that doesn't hurt for me neither!" Boruto jumped up and Sarada went for an elbow. Boruto went for a kick and they both landed on each other once again.

It's almost like they wanted the other to hit them because they think they deserved it. They both moved back and rolled away from each other. They stood up and both went for a punch to hit each other some more.

After rounds of hitting and kicking. They both had bumps and bruises around their body. They didn't seem to care as they only glared at each other with eyes of wanting to win. They didn't use the kunai's they had or the jutsus they know. They both wanted to beat each other up nothing, but hands and feet.

"You didn't win just yet," Sarada panted and Boruto did too. They both fell on their knees and panted even harder.

"Not tired," Boruto legs shook and he got up.

"Yeah me neither," Sarada got up to. They both jump up and go for each other for the last time. Instead of even hitting, they both give each other a simultaneous headbutt. Boruto landed on the ground and Sarada joined as she landed right next to him.

They both were panting and looking up at the night sky in the alley way they fought in. "Are you awake Sarada?" Boruto asked and Sarada coughed.

"Of course…" Sarada said. "I won't lose…" she coughed and looked to the side. She saw Boruto who was looking at the stars. "We clearly don't like each other, but I think we can get along."

"That's true," Boruto smiled and coughed a bit. "So I want to ask you something? Do you hate your dad? I mean do you really?" Boruto asked and Sarada blinked.

"No," Sarada answered and Boruto looked to the side while Sarada turned back up. "I mean I do love my mom and my dad. I love my dad, I just wish he would be home long. I see him like… once every three weeks, but that's it." Sarada looked at the brightest star. "I would like it more if I could… you know… be around him."

"I hate that my dad was Hokage," Boruto looked to the side. "I know he still loves me and my sister, but yet… I feel like I want to see him more as my dad. I wish he could just be around me more." Boruto looked and laughed. Sarada did too.

"Dads suck," Sarada and Boruto looked back up in the sky.

"Tell me Boruto… why did you become a ninja?" Sarada asked and Boruto shrugged.

"I don't really remember, but it goes by the lines of. I want to be able to protect the ones I love the most. My family is kinda short. My mom, dad, sister and that's almost it. I have aunt, grandfather and all, but it's still short." Boruto looked at the sky with his blue eyes.

"What about you," Boruto asked Sarada who giggled.

"I- I joined because…" Sarada stopped and looked at the brightest star. "To surpass," Sarada said and Boruto looked to the side. "I want to surpass my mom, your mom, your family, your dad, my dad. I want to become… Hokage…" she closed her eyes.

"It seems like a vague dream," she laughed and Boruto looked back up at the sky. "Boruto," Sarada spoke softly. "Promise me, when you're strong enough to protect at least your youngest sister. We will fight again like this. Promise me when you can protect your mom that we will fight again for the third time. Promise me when you become strong enough to protect your dad and when I surpass him. We will fight for the fourth and last time." Sarada smiled.

"I promise," Boruto said and groaned in pain. "Let's call it a draw, the record for us is now officially zero, one, zero." Boruto claimed and Sarada nodded. They both looked at the stars in the sky.

"I-I can't move," Boruto laughed and Sarada groaned.

"Damn it and we are supposed to meet our sensei tomorrow. We can't die here, we just made a promise to beat each other later on." Sarada said and she tried to get up. "I don't want to sleep outside.

"It's all your fault," Boruto tried to move and he only felt a stinging pain around his body.

"Shut up idiot!" Sarada growled and Boruto struggled. Sarada joined as a two shadow showed up. "Huh?" They looked and fear struck their eyes. They saw their worst nightmares, their mothers. Sakura had eyebrow raised while Hinata shook her head at Boruto.

A shadow in the top laughed. "What an interesting two." He laughed evilly and looked up at the half moon.


	2. My Sensei!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Introduction Arc**

**Chapter 2: My Sensei!**

* * *

><p>It was day time. In the tree next to a building. Three small ninjas were sitting down. Hit Lee, Sarada Uchiha and Boruto Uzumaki.<p>

"What's taking this sensei so long?" Boruto asked. Since the fight with Sarada. He only has a few bruises. As for Sarada, she's perfectly healed by her mother being a top medic. "I should break him in half for being this late."

"Just calm down… he's our sensei. We must show respect." Sarada looked to the side. "_I know how you feel though." _Sarada rolled her eyes to the side.

"He will come," Hit Lee said and felt nervous stuck between two impatient ninjas.

Footsteps were heard and Boruto looked to the side. He saw a man walking with a leaf headband. He had a long black long sleeve shirt. He wore long big pants and shoes. He had a black mask on his face. He walked forward before turning to the three kids.

"_Is this our sensei?" _Sarada asked while feeling creeped out.

"_This guy is so creepy,"_ Hit Lee thought.

"I'm going to so kill him…" Boruto said out loud to everyone's shock.

"Hello," the man talked and coughed. "I'm (cough) (cough) I'm sorry. I'm your sensei, Seishiro Kagune… or (cough) Kagune sensei." He let out and Boruto's eye twitched. Sarada and Hit Lee didn't know what to say.

"I don't like you," Boruto said and somehow Sarada felt the same. "Your creepy and weird. Now just skip the formalities. How is someone like you a Jonin?" Boruto asked and Kagune sensei stayed quiet. "I know you might be strong, but you don't look strong. You almost look like a loser who chose to be a sensei because he's lonely!" Boruto growled at Kagune who looked down.

"Let's talk about each (cough) other," he said and Boruto was surprised he ignored his insults. "Tell me, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and main goal in life (cough) (cough)."

"_He managed to finish a sentence before coughing."_ Sarada smirked and Boruto groaned.

"How about you start first _sensei_!" Boruto growled and Kagune coughed.

"Well my likes are being a ninja, (cough) my dislikes are being a ninja, (cough) my hobbies to collect ribbons and my main goal (cough) in life is to enjoy it."

"_Dislike and Like are being a ninja?"_ Sarada asked and Kagune turned to her which made her nervous.

"What about (cough) you?" Kagune asked and Sarada looked to the side.

"_So creepy," _she thought and took a deep breath. "My likes are people who value others, my dislike is my stupid loser dumb of a dad. My hobbies are to train to be honest. And my dream is to one day become Hokage." Sarada pointed at the face mountain.

"What about (cough) you?" Kagune turned to Hit Lee who started to think.

"My likes are my family, my dislikes are people who break honor. My hobbies are to train and my dream… become stronger than my dad." Hit Lee put his fist up. Sarada blinked and smiled down.

"_So simple, yet so determined."_ Sarada thought and Kagune coughed a bit more.

"Now you-"

"I know!" Boruto cut off Kagune and stomped. "Look here and listen well you loser of a sensei. My likes are family, my dislike is people who look creepy and Hokages. My hobbies are too make pranks and my dream. I want to become one who can always protect my family always!" Boruto put his fist forward. "Believe it!"

Boruto glared at Kagune who coughed and turned around. Boruto was a little ticked off. "Now we will start training, (cough) please follow me." Kagune took a step which took forever. Boruto and Sarada looked annoyed.

"_Is this guy even a ninja?"_ Boruto asked and just followed Kagune.

* * *

><p>After a long slow walk, they go to the training grounds. "We are (cough) here…" Kagune turned around Boruto almost had it with him.<p>

"We walked to slow!" Boruto snapped and walked up to Kagune. "We stopped because your leg hurted. Then because you needed to go pee. After that, people were just laughing at you. I can be more qualified of a Jonin than you. You're just a loser-"

A bell rang around Kagune and Boruto was a bit startled. "Right," Kagune nodded. "It's time to stop wearing this." The three were shocked as Kagune's voice changed. From an old man with a robotic voice to a male with a cool voice. Someone whose age was about twenty.

He did a fire hand seal and he suddenly went of fire. "What!?" Sarada looked and then the fire went out. There was nothing, but black cloak ashes around.

"Allow me to introduce myself again, I'm Seishiro Kagune, your sensei. I dislike and like being a ninja. My hobbies are to collect ribbons and my dream is to enjoy life." Kagune said and his real appearance was revealed.

He was pale and had dark black hair. Some of his hair covered his left eye. He wore a ninja tank top shirt. He had on a white no sleeve jacket with black outline around. He wore dark blue pants and black ninja shoes. He took out a black coat that was just below waist level and put it on. It had a Konoha symbol in the back.

Kagune had two piercing on his lips. He had snake bite piercings too. His eyes were both light red. He had piercings in his right eyebrow too.

"You're our actual sensei?" Boruto asked and gulped.

"_He looks cool, but yet almost frightening."_ Sarada thought and looked down. "_He's even scarier than my dad."_

"I am your sensei," Kagune smirked. "I was just wearing a disguise that I will tell you about later." Kagune chuckled and looked at Boruto. Boruto stepped back and Kagune sighed. "Don't worry, your insults didn't hurt me, it just hurt the man in the suit."

"Wait man in the suit wasn't that you?" Hit Lee asked and Kagune shook his head.

"I was in disguise, but let's just say. You were making fun of the man who looked like that." Kagune smiled and all three were confused. Kagune glanced back at Boruto, "now, do you like me?" Kagune grinned.

Boruto was surprised. He remembered telling who he thought was Kagune that he was almost a loser. Now he is face to face with the real Kagune. He didn't know what to say, "yeah right," Boruto grinned nervously. "I still hate you." Boruto looked down and Kagune turned around.

"That's good," Kagune said and stepped forward. "Now to start your training, well it's not really training. It's a exam." Kagune looked back.

"An exam?" Sarada and Boruto both asked.

"Yes, but it's not written or show and tell. In this exam you have to simply do one task. And if you don't, you all will fail." The three eyes widened. "Only nine teens can succeed, the others head back to the academy where they belong." Kagune shrugged, "This is my first day teaching so tell me… can you pass?" Kagune looked back forward.

"I can!" Boruto stomped and put his fist up. "Now tell me the damn objective," Boruto smiled.

"The objective is to hit me," Kagune pointed his finger up.

"That sounds easy," Sarada popped her knuckles and Kagune turned fully around.

"Here's the thing, only one of you can hit me. And the other who don't… well guess what? They will head back to the Academy." Kagune grinned. The three stood in shock and silence. "That's if one of you can hit me-"

"Cut the bullshit!" Sarada stomped and walked forward. "We are a Team and only nine teams can pass. Tell me? How can we pass if only one us can pass?" Sarada asked and Kagune leaned forward.

"Well it's on you, do you want to be better than these two?" Kagune asked and Sarada's eyes widened. "Isn't that right, future Hokage… now figure it out." Kagune moved back quickly and Sarada gritted her teeth.

"Hit me with any known way, I won't try to kill you, but you guys must come and try to aim to kill me. That's the only way one of you can pass. Now… begin!" Kagune yelled and Boruto launched forward.

"I want to ask you something Boruto…" Kagune said and Boruto swung up. Kagune moved back and dodged the uppercut. "Have you ever felt a punch come from a Jonin?" Kagune asked and Boruto's eyes widened. Kagune punched Boruto's stomach. Boruto shot out saliva before launching back.

"Watch out!" Sarada caught Boruto. She slid back and looked forward. She gasped upon seeing Kagune coming after them. Hit Lee slid forward in from of Sarada. He growled as Kagune stopped and moved back.

"You said you weren't going to kill us!?" Sarada asked as she put Boruto down.

"I know, but did I kill him?" Kagune asked rhetorically. Hit Lee glared angrily.

"Damn you," Sarada growled at Kagune who smiled and turned around.

"Now that's really interesting you almost flew to the other side of the forest." Kagune chuckled and he looked back seeing Boruto get up.

"That's a punch from a Jonin?" Boruto asked and spit out. "You have got to be kidding me." Boruto smiled and the other two looked back. "You hit as hard as Sarada, I'm used to it now." Boruto huffed.

"I do, well that's going to change." Kagune chuckled and took out fingerless long gloves with a ninja protection on in that had the Leaf symbol. Kagune looked and the three were gone. "_They hid, they are truly smart ninjas." _Kagune looked to the left.

"A ninja has to know at least three types of jutsu. When they are in combat. They fighting an opponent, these three jutsu could save their life. The first one if Taijutsu," Kagune looked back and then to the right. "It's basically using your own body and stamina for strong hand to hand fighting." Kagune shot forward to the left.

He landed in front of Boruto who was on the ground. "That was quite impressive, but you hid horribly compared to the others." Kagune punched forward and Hit came in. He caught the punch and Kagune was surprised.

"Wasn't hiding," Boruto and Sarada jumped. They both aimed to his Kagune who was being held by Hit. They did and smiled while Kagune popped. Sarada's eyes widened as she noticed it was a wooden log.

"Substitution," Sarada growled and looked around. Hit Lee and Boruto joined in and didn't see him.

"I found him," Hit Lee jumped. "I'll let you guys have an opening," Hit Lee said and Kagune chuckled while being on the tree. Hit Lee came in forward and Kagune jumped down from the tree. He ran and stopped in a plain field.

"Impressive," Hit Lee said and made a fighting stance. "You dragged me out in an open field. But against Sarada and Boruto. You're still in danger." Hit Lee said and leaned forward.

"Well I guess, but I'm facing you now," Kagune said and joined in the fighting stance. "Let's have a Taijutsu spare… I want to see what the son of the Great Taijutsu Master can do." Kagune grinned.

"_Don't let him get in my blind spot and go for an opening for Sarada and or Boruto."_ Hit Lee jumped forward and Kagune did too. Hit Lee aimed for a punch and Kagune moved to the left to dodge it. He kicked up and Hit Lee caught it with his right foot.

"Now," Kagune went for a right hook down. It was caught by Hit's left foot. Hit Lee was doing the full splits. "_What power along with flexibility. This kid… has a future…"_ Kagune smiled warmly and moved back along with Hit. The wind blew softly and Hit Lee stared at Kagune. "You know I could have struck you when you were in the splits."

"I know," Hit Lee smiled. "My back and stomach were complete open. I'm glad you didn't," Hit Lee got in a fighting stance. "I like you, even if Sarada and Boruto hate you." Hit Lee said and Kagune smirked.

"Don't flatter me and come on," Kagune challenged Hit Lee who got serious. Hit ran forward and punched multiple times. Kagune dodged them all. Hit Lee kicked up and Kagune moved back to dodge. Hit Lee went for other strikes.

"_Amazing… he's quick," _Boruto said and looked at the sparing battle. "_He's like my dad… he could be faster…" _Boruto gulped and looked down. "_I guess I'm happy I got paired up with him."_ Boruto smiled.

Hit Lee kicked down and Kagune moved to the side. Hit smashed the ground hard. Hit Lee spun and went for a kick to Kagune who duck from it. Hit Lee landed and looked back. He was surprised upon feeling someone grab his legs. He was suddenly lifted up by Kagune.

"Your feet are deadly Hit," Kagune chuckled and then Hit Lee smirked. Hit Lee grabbed the legs of Kagune. Kagune was shocked as he saw two shadows jump up behind him.

"I don't care if I head back, but they deserve to go on ahead!" Hit Lee screamed and Kagune let go Hit. Hit let go of his arms and dropped down slowly.

"_Which way shall I go? No… they would still come after me."_ Kagune looked at Sarada. "_She's going slower…"_ Kagune jumped forward and Sarada aimed for a punch. Kagune smirked and moved his head right to dodge Sarada. "Miss-" Kagune felt string surround his body.

He looked back and saw Sarada pull him in. "You lose!" Sarada screamed and Kagune did a hand sign. Sarada's eyes widened as she felt forward. Kagune released himself and moved back while holding Sarada.

"What did you do to her!?" Boruto asked and Kagune laughed.

"I didn't expect her to have such fine weaponry," Kagune looked at the string. "What I did… it's called Genjutsu… it's an illusionary based technique. It's a mental break down and could cause a lot of damage. Right now she's having a nightmare." Kagune pulled his right fist back while holding Sarada up with his left.

"Now feel a Jonin's punch like Boruto did…" Kagune punched forward. Boruto and Hit Lee skyrocketed forward.

_Sarada was standing in a plain field. She looked forward and her eyes widened. She saw blood and guts everywhere. "W-What is this?" Sarada asked._

_Sarada heard footsteps and looked forward. She saw Kagune surrounded by blood. He was grinning evilly as he picked up what was a head of Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Sarada's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth._

Kagune's right hand was stopped by Sarada's left fist. "How dare you!" Sarada growled as Hit Lee and Boruto stopped. "I know you are incredibly stronger and I might not even match you. But even if you were Hokage level, my dad wouldn't lose to you!" Sarada punched with her right fist.

Kagune disappeared and Sarada landed on the ground. "Where did he-" Sarada was punched in the face by Kagune. She landed on her back and immediately kip up. She kicked forward and Kagune moved out the way. She landed behind him and he turned around.

Sarada turned and tried to punch him. It would just lead to Kagune dodging them all easily. "You felt a Jonin punch," Kagune chuckled and kicked up. Hit Lee came in and blocked it. Boruto stood in front of Sarada to protect her.

"It wasn't as strong as Boruto said it would be, but it still hurt," Sarada wiped her mouth and Kagune snickered. He turned around and moved forward.

"Come and get me now," Kagune laughed and the three began to follow. "_She broke through my Genjutsu by her own personal feeling. Impressive as expected from an Uchiha."_ Kagune looked back at Sarada. He looked forward and jumped on a tree. "_She has potential to become a strong Uchiha, maybe stronger Sasuke."_ Kagune grinned.

He looked forward and saw Hit Lee jumping towards him. "_He's quick," _Kagune jumped down and Hit Lee joined him. Kagune looked back and saw Sarada come down too. "I'm impressed with your speed to catch up. But is it really that impressive?" Kagune asked and Hit Lee ran towards him.

Kagune looked back and saw Sarada going for a kick. Kagune turned around and grabbed the leg of Sarada. He saw Hit Lee come up with a punch. Kagune quickly grabbed the punch.

Kagune then leaned back and dodged Boruto's straight punch. Hit Lee then went for an ax kick as Sarada went for a drop punch. They both hit Kagune, but he quickly turned to a log.

"Damn his substitution!" Boruto yelled and looked around. Sarada then felt someone grab her leg. She looked down shocked and saw Kagune's hand.

"Damn it!" Sarada screamed while getting sucked down. Boruto did some hand signs and raised his fist up.

"_Wind Style: Wind Cyclone Punch!"_ Boruto punched down with his fist. His fist had high wind surrounding it. He hit the ground which quickly exploded up. Sarada was released from Kagune who had a grin on his face.

"_So young and yet he knows a Ninjutsu… that's impressive."_ Kagune thought and moved forward. He grabbed Boruto by the neck and dragged him.

"Boruto!" Hit Lee screamed and Kagune let go of Boruto. Boruto grabbed a tree and growled.

"Tell me, where did you learn that jutsu?" Kagune asked and Boruto blinked being a bit surprised.

"Well my mom was teaching something called Gentle Fist, then I could do a wind style jutsu and I combined it." Boruto told and then Kagune leaned back on a tree.

"You know another jutsu?" Kagune asked and Boruto did some hand seals.

"Yup, I learn this jutsu from one of dad scrolls, _Wind Style: Wind Cyclone!_" Boruto inhaled and exhaled high wind blades that cut through the trees. Nearly five tree were cut down as Boruto took a deep breath. Kagune was behind the other side of the tree where Boruto was.

"_A young boy and he managed to combine two different techniques into one. I'm surprised his dream wasn't Sarada's."_ Kagune grinned and looked forward. He saw Hit Lee coming. Kagune grinned and then duck down from Hit Lee's kick. He smashed the tree in half.

Kagune laughed and he stopped. He saw both Sarada and Boruto coming beside him trying to punch him. "So you guys knew I was here…." Kagune spun and dropped to the ground. Once he landed he looked up to see the three coming. Kagune did a hand seal.

"Huh?" Boruto noticed and growled. "Brace yourselves, he's going to use Ninjutsu!" Boruto screamed and Sarada prepared. As did Hit Lee as Kagune popped into smoke.

"A shadow clone?" Sarada and the other landed on the ground. "He's insulting us now," Sarada growled and looked around.

"I know where he is," Hit Lee said and he was about to run until Sarada stopped him.

"We obviously can't hit him if we keep coming him with attacks we don't expect to happen. I think we need a plan." Sarada stated and looked at Boruto. "You with me?"

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Boruto asked and Sarada closed her eyes.

Kagune was sitting down while looking at a stream of water below. He looked back and saw Hit Lee. "You found me…" Kagune got up and Hit Lee kicked forward. Kagune chuckled and duck from the attack. Kagune looked back and saw Hit Lee get up.

Hit Lee spun and went for a punch, but Kagune dodged it by moving to the left. Hit Lee went for a right upper elbow which Kagune dodged by leaning back. Hit Lee went for a spin kick, but Kagune slid back quickly.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Kagune moved forward and punched Hit Lee in the face. Hit Lee coughed and then grabbed Kagune's hand.

"Now!" Hit Lee screamed and Boruto came down. He went for a punch. He smashed the ground which rose Kagune. Kagune looked up and saw Sarada coming down for a punch. Kagune used one rock to move himself clockwise. Sarada's punch missed and Kagune threw Hit Lee to Sarada.

They both went back as Boruto tried to make them stop. They all stopped and separated. "I won't lose!" Sarada growled and she went forward. Boruto did too and Hit Lee joined.

Kagune smirked and he got ready. He went forward too. Hit Lee jumped then kicked both Sarada and Boruto forward. Kagune was a bit surprised as the two coughed. Boruto growled and spun, she then kicked Sarada even more forward. Sarada coughed blood, but ignored the pain. Sarada put her fist forward, "SHANNARO!" Sarada screamed and Kagune saw Sarada's fist inches away from hitting him.

He blocked it with his right hand and slid back tremendously. Sarada landed on her stomach and growled. "Damn, we almost got you," she smirked angrily.

"We can still do it, together," Boruto got up and held his stomach tightly. Hit Lee got in a fighting stance as Sarada got up.

"Enough!" Kagune growled and the three stopped. "You guys!" He growled and got a light smile on his face. "Pass…" he said and the three were shocked.

"W-What?" Boruto asked and Kagune chuckled.

"You guys passed, all of you are officially ninjas." Kagune smiled and sat down. He took a exhaled lightly. "You made me block and you passed the hidden exam."

"What was the hidden exam?" Boruto asked and Kagune looked forward. Kagune didn't say a word and Boruto's eyes widened. "Teamwork," all three said in unison.

"That's right," Kagune laughed. "Truth is you passed in the beginning. When I punched Boruto. Sarada, even though he was your rival. You went for his aid and Hit Lee. I was open, but you were more concerned if I would still attack. You guys stuck together and in the end used all your best abilities to punch me."

"Wait, but you said only one person would pass if they hit you in the face?" Sarada asked and Kagune shrugged.

"No, that was a test. In the real world, you all must work together to achieve a lifelong dream. You work as a team, it may fail, but what happens. You become stronger individually to become unstoppable as a team. And three kids coordinated is better than anyone ninja I have faced." Kagune got up and pointed forward. "Congratulations, you guys are officially Team 10!"

"W-What?" Boruto asked and got a smile on his face.

"I did it!" Boruto screamed while putting his fist up. "I'm a ninja," Boruto cheered. Sarada sat down and smiled while panting. Hit Lee had small tears coming down.

"By the way, the only reason I didn't pass you immediately when you guys protected Boruto because I wanted to see your abilities. Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. So I did and I know what we have to improve on. I also wanted to see if you guys would so a combined attack and you did." Kagune chuckled.

"We just thought that hitting you would be more important in general." Sarada said and Kagune turned around. The wind blew lightly and he sighed.

"You guys are fun, I look forward to being your sensei." Kagune said and smiled back. "Since I'm going to be your sensei, I should at least tell you something important."

"What is it?" Hit Lee asked and Kagune looked down.

"Remember this morning, when we met. The outfit I was wearing?" Kagune asked and Boruto nodded.

"Yeah, the stupid looking one. I'm still sorry for judging you right away. But by the way, why you said you were insulting him, like he was someone else? What? Do you have a multiple personality disorder." Boruto asked and Kagune shook his head.

"I dressed like him because he was a man who had a family. I dressed like him because about five years ago I killed every single person of his family including him." Kagune looked at the three of his students with a death glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow this story hit off, nearly 500 hundred views, A community even accepted me, a lot of alerts and favorites. I love you guys, didn't expect this much feedback by the first chapter. Thank you all.<strong>

**What do you guys think? How are you liking Kagune Sensei? Please give me your thoughts.**

**I will update this as soon as possible**


	3. Kagune

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Introduction Arc**

**Chapter 3: Kagune**

* * *

><p>"Y-You dressed like the man you killed?" Sarada asked while stepping back.<p>

"You murdered family members?" Boruto asked and Kagune nodded. Boruto took out a kunai, "Are you even a sensei?"

"Yes," Kagune looked down, "I became one almost four years ago. In one year I became the level of a Jonin. It's was quite easy especially with the talent I have."

"Don't ignore me!" Boruto growled and put his kunai put. "Y-You murdered a family."

Kagune blinked and sighed. "No I murdered families, forty to be exact." He said and the three eye's widened. "Allow me to tell about myself, I am twenty two right now."

"You're so young to be a sensei," Hit Lee said and Kagune smiled.

"There's a lot people out there who are strong at a young age. Well when I was born my family was living in poverty. They abandoned me and then a man took me in. His name was Seishiro Kagune." Kagune closed his eyes. "He raised me and made me stronger. And then I did become stronger." Kagune turned around.

"He was part of a gang, an underground ninja gang. They were called the Bloodhound Brothers." Kagune said and Hit Lee's eyes widened. "I took over Seishiro Kagune's name when I was forced to kill him because he was wanted for treason. When I did, my name became the Blood Bunny."

"That was you!?" Sarada snapped and Boruto seemed confused.

"Wait what's the Blood Bunny?" Boruto asked and Kagune glanced back.

"When I was young, your name became infamous. The Blood Bunny, fast and quick. He could get away at any moment. You disappeared… you're telling me that this village would accept such a criminal?" Hit Lee stomped and took out a kunai himself.

"Yes and guess who accepted me… the Hokage," Kagune pointed at Boruto. "Your father Boruto." Kagune put his hand down. "The mission was to kill the Hokage." Kagune looked down and bit his lip.

* * *

><p><em>Five Years Ago<em>

* * *

><p>Kagune was sitting against a tree. He was panting heavily as his right arm had a part blown off. Kagune wore a black long sleeve shirt. He had on black metal gloves and shoulder pads. He had a dog symbol on his shoulder pads. He had his piercings, but longer hair. He wore black pants and metal boots. His right sleeves was torn off.<p>

"It was a failed attempt, but you're actually strong." Naruto said while turning around with a cut on his cheek.

"So that's the Blood Bunny's real face?" Naruto asked while holding the cracked bunny mask. "You look rather young, how old are you?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm seventeen," Kagune coughed and grabbed his bloody arm. "You're going to kill me?" Kagune asked while looking to the side.

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Well no," Naruto said and Kagune's eyes widened. He looked up and saw Naruto wiping his blood off. "I mean under the circumstance of the law. You would be in a death sentence, but I'm wondering. Why were you so afraid to kill me?" Naruto asked and Kagune blinked.

"W-What? You noticed?" Kagune asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Of course, you had real kill intent, but yet you wanted avoid death." Naruto smiled, "I knew someone just like you," Naruto remembered Haku for some reason.

"Then send me to jail, I failed my mission." Kagune growled and Naruto walked over. Kagune looked up and felt Naruto touched his shoulder.

"I'm on my way back to the village. Let's talk about some things shall we?" Naruto asked with a big wide smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

* * *

><p>"He knew I had no evil intent. So he made me a ninja, I started out as a old Genin, made my way too a old Chunin and now a really young Jonin." Kagune got gritted his teeth.<p>

"Naruto Uzumaki, he knew I was wrong. He knew I was a criminal. Yet he still accept me."

"Wait!" Boruto growled. "Why did you join the Bloodhound? Why did you kill all those people?"

"Because I had no one!" Boruto's eyes widened at Kagune's soft innocent voice. "No one, not even Seishiro looked at me as a person. How could I have known someone like Naruto? Like this village could exist?" Kagune shivered. "I hated to kill, but needed to kill to feel necessary. You all must know at one point how hard you try to feel wanted." Kagune screamed sadly and all three were stunned.

"T-Then why do you dress of the people you killed? Why do you dress like them!?" Sarada asked. Those words, 'wanted', stuck in her head. Her dad popped up so many times.

"Because I know in the news, the people I killed were innocent. They were actually former Bloodhound member sentenced to death. I killed them and their families. I dress like them so I could almost be them. Because they quit Bloodhound the same reason I did. I regret killing everyone of them and their families." Kagune had an angry death glare once again.

"Kagune… sensei…." Boruto walked up and Kagune bit his lower lip.

"I don't have to dress like anymore people, his family was the last family I killed." Kagune stood up and looked at his hands. "It feels nice to be them. So I could pretend to be in their shoes. The man I killed was a poison expert. He was living with life support. I killed him simply by breaking it." Kagune looked at his palms. "I don't regret killing him, I regret killing his family, but I can't remember them." Kagune clenched his fist.

"I don't want to go back to the Bloodhound Brothers or ever meet them again. But I would like to have forgiveness, but that's impossible. I also would like you guys to accept me as your sensei." Kagune looked at all three of his students.

"Kagune," Sarada smiled, "you taught us today that we aren't the strongest, but can be when we work together. You are a criminal of the past. I now know what you meant. You said I dislike being a ninja, you mean the Bloodhound part. Then you said you love being a ninja. That means a ninja of the Leaf. Anyone who is willing to protect the Leaf can be anything he or she wants."

Kagune blinked and Boruto nodded. "Yeah, even if I hate pops, I know he isn't wrong!" Boruto said and Hit Lee nodded.

* * *

><p><em>One Day Ago<em>

* * *

><p>"So it's you, what do you want to speak about?" Naruto asked with a cocky glare.<p>

"Well I just got a report here saying that I will be a sensei, I just became a Jonin and that was too much too. You think I can become a sensei?" Naruto chuckled at Kagune who was a bit nervous.

"You know, you have a lot of nerve showing up at a time like this… when you should be learning about your pupils coming up." Naruto smiled and took out three files.

"That's what I have been meaning to ask you. Look, I'm already a young Jonin, but being a young sensei? Am I even qualified?" Kagune asked and Naruto laughed.

"Of course, you were able to cut my head five years ago. With proper training, I think you're able to be become a sensei." Naruto said while stacking some paper.

"But-"

"Kagune!" Naruto got serious. "I put you in control of my son, the child of my two best friend. You are an infamous murderer who has a kind heart. I realize one thing, you have no one, but me to trust. At one point… that was the same case with someone else." Naruto looked to the side and down.

"Kagune… I want these students to become important to you. Boruto, make him stronger because he's your student, not the Hokage's child. Sarada, make her stronger because she's your student, not an Uchiha. Hit, make him stronger because he's your student, not the Taijutsu Specialist's son." Naruto pat Kagune on the shoulder.

"You are stronger than before, not by jutsu or chakra, but by your kindness. I saw that your heart had forgiveness. Now I'm killing to accept this forgiveness." Naruto moved back and extended his hand. "Will you accept being the sensei of the students you are given?"

Kagune looked down at Naruto's hand which he extended. Kagune extended his hand and shook it.

Moments Later, "What an interesting two," Kagune laughed evilly and looked up at the Half Moon. "Naruto… the kids you've provided me will be my team and from then on…"

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

* * *

><p>"You guys will be my family!" Kagune hit his chest. "I am your protector for a while. Until you grow up and become strong." Kagune looked at his students who were smiling. "We will all grow together as a team!"<p>

"Right!" They all said. Boruto, Sarada and Hit have accepted Kagune as their teacher from here on out.

* * *

><p>Moments Later, All four were having lunch by some rocks. "So sensei," Sarada finished eating and asked. "Tell me, you said that the Bloodhound have killed members who have left the group… does that mean they would come after you again."<p>

Kagune blinked and gulped down some meat balls. "I thought they would," he said and gulped. "They would by now, but you know. I was one of the strongest members since they did put me to assassinate top former members. I could probably take out half of the group before I get out powered. And that's if I do fair one on one."

"Aren't you afraid that they might?" Hit Lee asked and Kagune stopped before eating another meatball.

"I do… every day," Kagune looked down and put his fork. "I'm afraid that it would start a ruckus. But I'm not afraid to fight them. I won't die too easily." Kagune smiled at Hit Lee.

"And even if they do, we will defeat them!" Boruto said while raising his fist. His mouth was full so he started choking.

"Idiot, finish your food!" Sarada snapped at Boruto who swallowed his food.

"Cut him some slack," Kagune smiled and then finished his last piece of meat. "Alright," Kagune got up and stretched his arms. "Boruto… what was that jutsu you did. Well the initial one?" Kagune asked.

"It was Wind Cyclone." Boruto said while taking a bite from his plate of rice. Boruto saw Kagune do the hand signs and then take out the move. Boruto was surprised as the others. "D-Did… Did you just copy my jutsu?" Boruto asked and Kagune shook his head.

"No, it's something special, but I don't want to tell you right now. Let's just say, we both are Wind." Kagune smiled and Boruto seemed confused. "Now I think it's about time you guys head on home. Make sure to tell you mothers that you guys became Ninjas." Kagune chuckled.

"Where are you going?" Sarada asked and Kagune looked back. Kagune smiled and pointed back at the village. But only the skyscrapers could be shown.

"Well I guess to the Hokage's office. Better tell him that you guys are officially a team." Kagune chuckled and started to walk off. "I will see you guys same spot tomorrow. We will start on some missions, then train." Kagune said and he disappeared.

"He's still kinda strange," Hit Lee chuckled and finished his food. "So you guys actually want to go home?" Hit Lee asked and the others got up. He stretched, but he still felt pain for the beating that Kagune left him.

"No," Sarada answered. "But I am pretty beat up." Sarada felt her cheek. "He still packs a great punch."

"I know," Boruto laughed and got off the rock he was one. "I kinda want to tell mom about this. My dad is going to find out so there's no point to even care about telling him." Boruto shrugged.

"I don't feel like going home… my dad… he's going to make me train." Hit Lee looked down, then he glanced at Sarada and Boruto. They both raised their eyebrow angrily. "What?" Hit Lee asked. He was kicked from the back by Sarada and Boruto.

"It actually hurt," Boruto said and then Sarada spun. She kicked Boruto in the back. He coughed and fell. "And yours wasn't no different. Now I'm going," Sarada marched away as the two boys cringed in pain.

"She could have the decency of warning me," Boruto coughed and Hit Lee moaned in pain.

* * *

><p>Kagune walked down a empty forest. It was nothing, but trees. No animals or any living creatures. Kagune glanced down at the nearly hundreds of post lined up.<p>

"Hey guys," Kagune smiled and took out four white ribbons and one red. He saw about five different empty post. "I finally became a sensei." Kagune put the first four white ribbons and the final one a red. "I know that won't ever make up of what I have done."

Kagune sat down and the wind blew softly. "I apologize for killing your family, but not you. You were a monster who poisoned people." Kagune tightened the red ribbon. He looked around and saw about forty red ribbons along with many other whites. "I won't come back here for a while now. So I'm going to say bye. I don't have to dress like any of you ever again." Kagune smiled back and walked.

The wind lightly blew as Kagune looked up. He saw the sunlight hit him in the face. "_A new era in my life starts. And it starts with those kids."_ Kagune snickered and then kept on walking. "I wonder what I mission I should do with them?"

* * *

><p>Boruto entered his house and took off his shoes. "Mom, I'm home," Boruto called out and looked around. "<em>Must have gone shopping."<em> Boruto thought when he heard nobody. Boruto spotted a little shadow by the door.

"You can come out Himawari," Boruto chuckled and Himawari glanced out. Himawari hair was a bit longer than when she was younger. Her eyes are way brighter, almost white. She was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt. She had on black shorts.

"Big brother," Himawari went fully out. "Are… are you a ninja?" She asked and Boruto chuckled.

"Of course I am," Boruto took out his headband. "Now I have a Team," Boruto smiled widely.

"Really?" Himawari asked with happiness. "Can you tell me how it was?" Himawari asked and Boruto sniffed. Boruto got a cocky smile. He did a creepy chuckle which made Himawari confused.

"Well, you know, I have Hit Lee and Sarada Uchiha as my team. Then I have a sensei. He's a bit mysterious and cool. Well my team went against him in this match. And the-" Boruto stopped and realized something. He realized Himawari one day will become a ninja. He can't just tell her the secrets to passing.

"And we landed a punch," Boruto smiled while Himawari was confused. "Let me explain, we had a test that one of my team needed to punch our sensei in the face. Well guess who won and did it first." Boruto grinned and posed himself in a winning way.

"I don't believe you," Himawari replied and Boruto almost lost his balance.

"Well it happened," Boruto crossed his arms with a angry vein on his face. "Himawari, want to see a cool jutsu I did during the test?" Boruto asked and Himawari got interested.

"I would love to," Himawari always loved learning something new. Boruto smiled and walked towards the back yard. He opened it and saw his mom.

"M-Mom," Boruto was a bit startled. He moved back with a fighting position. Himawari giggled at the way Boruto reacted.

"Boruto, you're back already." Hinata smiled. She had on her blue pants with her long light blue shirt. Her blue shoes too. She was holding a grocery bag. "How did meeting your sensei go?" Hinata asked while entering the house.

"It went good, I'm officially a ninja," Boruto said and Hinata got a big smile.

"That's great," Hinata looked at Boruto and pat his head. "You are becoming like your dad." Hinata giggled and Boruto blushed.

"Wait," he said and looked up. "Didn't dad like almost failed and got owned by Hokage Kakashi?" Boruto asked and Hinata stopped.

"Yeah… kinda," Hinata laughed nervously remembering Naruto telling her about the Thousand Years of Death in one of their dates. "Your dad was a bit unique."

"I now get why he cares about Sarada's mom and dad. And why you care about Kiba and Aburame sensei." Boruto smiled at Hinata who was surprised. Hinata knew herself that Himawari's day as a ninja will come to. So she won't spoil anything for her.

"I have been meaning to ask… Mom, do you know about the Bloodhound Brothers?" Boruto asked and Hinata's eyes widened.

"I do, but… why would you ask some question like that?" Hinata asked and Boruto looked down.

"My sensei, he used to be the Blood Bunny," Boruto said and Hinata's eyes widened. "Don't worry!" Boruto almost panicked that Hinata almost panicked. "He's good and kind, but I just want to know a little more about the Bloodhound Brothers."

"I don't know much, but I know that they became an infamous group after the Fourth Great Ninja War. A underground criminal group who had some strong ninjas. The most well known from the group was the Blood Bunny," Hinata sighed. "I heard rumors that Naruto assigned a former criminal as a sensei, didn't think it would be the Blood Bunny." Hinata smiled.

"Your father was always different when it came to accepting people." Hinata closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, that's all I know of that group of people.

"It's alright, I was just curious." Boruto said and then he saw his mother shivering. "Mom don't worry," Boruto said and Hinata looked over. "I'm going to become strong so if Kagune sensei does something, I can be there to stop him. I also know you would be there too."

"Hey what about me?" Himawari came in. Hinata was glad that Boruto inherited Naruto's determination.

"Of course," Boruto smiled. Hinata looked at the two siblings. Her two children, her world to be exact. They are growing up and becoming ninjas. It was bittersweet, but it would all go good. All that mattered was that Boruto Uzumaki was officially a ninja.

He is going to face a long road ahead. A unpredictable road with bumps. Hinata knows from experience that there would be people out there who would help them along the way. Hinata smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>Sarada was sitting down on her bed and looking up the ceiling. "<em>Hit is quick. He has outstanding speed. Boruto has an amazing amount of chakra and he knows how to use Ninjutsu. Me… I'm just average." <em>Sarada blinked. "_I'm going to need to get better from here on out."_ Sarada looked at her palms.

"_If I ever want to surpass Boruto, surpass Kagune and surpass you… dad…"_ Sarada dropped her arm and kept on looking at the ceiling.

"Sarada, lunch ready," Sakura came in and blinked at Sarada. Sarada remained in her normal way of just staring off into the ceiling. "Sarada." Sakura spoke a bit louder.

"Huh?" Sarada sat up and looked at Sakura. "Oh hi mom, did you say something?" Sarada asked.

"I just wanted to say hi, so did you pass the special test?' Sakura asked.

"It went fine, we are officially a team." Sarada smiled and Sakura did too. "Mom, how was it your first time when you did this test?" Sarada asked.

"Well it's a funny story Sakura giggled. Me, Hokage and your father were all in a team. Each of us were supposed to catch two bells to get lunch and pass. Well we started and the first thing that happened. Well Naruto just faced Kakashi." Sakura looked to the side embarrassed. "Let's just say the battle a bit short."

Sarada blinked at Sakura's nervous face. "Well yeah, but then Sasuke tried to attack. It didn't go well. And Kakashi ended up putting me in a Genjutsu." Sakura spoke and Sarada got excited.

"Really, Kagune sensei put me in a Genjutsu and got out of it. Did you get out for yours too?" Sarada asked happily. Sakura did a quick nervous laugh while looking away from Sarada.

"Oh," Sarada looked to the side with a disappointed look. "I understand," Sarada said. Sakura remembered fainting of what she saw.

"It all went full swing when Naruto tried to eat when he didn't get none of the bells." Sakura began again and looked at her palm. "You dad wasn't supposed to give Naruto, but he did."

"And for that you guys passed?" Sarada asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, he passed up. I guess that's when I kinda thought of Naruto important. I always viewed Sasuke as important, but it changed that day. We will have a lot of lame missions and other things come up." Sakura smiled. "And there's one thing I learned that day. Kakashi sensei told all of us this. '_Those who break the rules are trash.'_" Sakura phrased. Sarada somehow thought of Boruto. "'_But those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash.'_"

Sakura smiled while Sarada was surprised. The words were touching because they were true. "Your comrades will be there as long as you're there too. If they become strong, you become as strong or stronger than what you were. Nothing is better than protecting someone who always protected you."

"Right," Sarada smiled and got up. "I'll go train then!" Sarada smiled. "I'll become one day stronger than all of them." Sarada said and started to walk out. "_I finally understand what Boruto meant of becoming strong to protect everyone."_

"_She has a long road ahead of her." _Sakura thought while tidying up the room a bit. "_Sasuke is going to be proud when he finds out his daughter is officially a Genin."_ Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p>"So Boruto knows Ninjutsu already?" Naruto asked Kagune as they sat across from each other in the office room. "I mean there's one jutsu I showed him by accident."<p>

"By Accident?" Kagune asked Naruto who took a sip of his tea.

"I was sleepy and Hinata wanted me to cut some trees because we were camping. I did the Cyclone Jutsu for the first time. I didn't know he was watching." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Well he knows it, I don't know about mastering it, but he definitely knows it. He even combined it with Hyuuga clan Gentle Fist." Kagune smiled, "he called it Wind Cyclone Punch," Kagune remembered Boruto using it once.

"He's already combing a Wind Release jutsu with a basic combat jutsu." Naruto smirked, "this kid will know probably more jutsu than I knew when I was his age. But that's by default."

"So you think I would be a good sensei to the kids?" Kagune asked and Naruto smiled.

"Well you are so far, they aren't complaining. Hinata isn't complaining either." Naruto gave a big wide smile. "You succeeded as a sensei when they surpass you one day. I know Hit Lee has the potential of becoming stronger physically than I. Sarada has the potential of becoming a leader a greater Uchiha. Then there's my son, whose potential is unknown."

Kagune blinked and looked down. "I will continue to become stronger in order to protect them. And even if I become strong. I know they will surpass me." Kagune got up and started walking out. "They are my comrades," Kagune looked back with a smile on his face.

"Hm," Naruto smiled while remembering Kakashi's words. "Good luck with them," Naruto said and Kagune nodded. He exited the room as Naruto began to type in his computer.

Kagune stopped and looked to the side. He had a bit of a sad look. "_They are my family now…"_ Kagune closed his eyes for a second. He stopped and took a deep breath. "They are what's important in my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. I didn't like making this chapter, I like the first part, with Kagune, but after that, it felt to me like I was making filler. I just sometimes have this problem, when the plot is at a point of rest.<strong>

**Thank you for another 500 views, now it's 1000 and it feels amazing. I even got my first two reviews. Kenny2fire (Guest) Thank you for liking Kagune, I tried my best not to make him like Kakashi. I don't know if it worked, but still thank you. Callian31, right now you probably know the direction it's going. (It's not going to be like Zabuza and Haku Arc btw) I am not going to make an Obito 2.0 also.**

**Thank you, what do you expect? What would you like to see? Give me predictions or leave a review if you like.**

**I will update as soon as possible, bye!**

**Next Chapter is the start of the Bloodhound Arc**


	4. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Bloodhound Arc**

**Chapter 4: Training**

* * *

><p>"Alright, the target has been spotted," Kagune said while hiding in the bushes. The little figure glared around.<p>

"Got is sensei, we are in position." Sarada glared and next to her was Hit Lee.

"Boruto, are you ready for attack?" Hit Lee asked as Boruto stepped out of a tree.

"Believe it," Boruto said coldly. "I'm coming in for the initial attack." Boruto jumped and he grabbed the figure. "Got you!" Boruto held the figure with a string. "You evil little twerp," Boruto said while holding a little kid. "Now return the candy from the shop." Boruto said to the kid.

"No!" The kid screamed and kicked Boruto in the chin. Boruto landed back and then got up quickly. He held the string even tighter.

"You little brat!" Boruto grabbed the kid. "You're so in trouble," Boruto growled.

"Whatever dumbass," the kid bit of Boruto's hand. Boruto screamed and let go of the kid. The kid was trying to untie himself until Hit Lee and Sarada showed up.

"Good job, we have finished the mission," Kagune came up and the kid was still struggling. "Can you please stop?" Kagune asked while the kid shook in fear.

"Y-Y-Yes," the kid shivered and Hit Lee held him up.

"I'll break him in half!" Boruto snapped while Kagune held his shirt to hold him back.

* * *

><p>"Good job everyone, one D-Rank mission was successful," Naruto said while the kid was huffed. "You all did good on your first mission." Naruto looked at the little kid and Boruto glaring at each other.<p>

"What you looking at ugly!?" The little kid snapped as Boruto growled.

"Oh if it isn't my son," Boruto and the others looked surprised as the candy store owner.

"S-Son?' Boruto asked and the little kid ran to his dad.

"Yes my son, oh he stole the candy once again." The father picked up his kid and hugged him.

"I got bitten and hit by a brat because he took his own fathers candy," Boruto mumbled angrily. Sarada twitched her eye and Kagune had a little sweat drop.

"Alright, thank you for doing your job," the candy owner walked with the advisors and gave the money to the people. "Thank you for your support," he bowed to Kagune. Boruto made one more eye contact with the little kid. The little kid showed Boruto the finger.

Boruto grew a vein and did two hand signs before Naruto came. He put the hands of Boruto down. "Look, I know how you feel." Naruto smiled.

"Dad I want more difficult missions," Boruto looked up at Naruto. "I want to be a real ninja with real missions. Not catching some guys kid all day."

"Boruto," Naruto pat his son's head. "Look, I know how you feel, but it doesn't work that way," Naruto got up.

"What, can't you make some kind of arrangements?" Boruto asked and Kagune got in front of him.

"Boruto, you must know something." Kagune smiled. "These missions aren't no joke. We might be at a time of peace, but still. There's bad people out there. We can't just send inexperienced kids out there. Genin are supposed to do D-Rank Mission, Chunin are C to D Rank, Jonin, like me are B to A. Then there's some cases, not really now where it's S-Rank." Kagune pat his head. "We live in a world where there's people that make me looked like some Genin."

"That's not fair," Boruto huffed and looked away. Naruto sighed and Kagune shrugged.

Hit Lee walked over to Boruto, "don't worry, we will one day." Hit Lee smiled.

"_He isn't wrong," _Sarada thought while looking to the side. "_These missions are a bit easy. The least Kagune sensei can do is train us like he promised. All we been doing was easy child missions."_

* * *

><p>"You called me in for a private meeting?" Kagune came into Naruto's office which was empty of people other than the Hokage..<p>

"Yes," Naruto said while looking out the window. "My son and the students deserve better. I really want to give them harder missions." Naruto sighed.

"The law doesn't allow you, but look. I recommend them to have one C-Rank mission. Can't you do something?" Kagune asked and Naruto chuckled.

"I would, but here's the thing. They aren't ready," Naruto said and Kagune looked down. "So I want you to give them a special kind of training." Naruto said and Kagune looked up.

"A special kind of training?" Kagune asked and Naruto nodded.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again?" Boruto asked while angrily shouting next to a tree.<p>

"We are here because we need to wait for Kagune sensei here. He said when we get done with this mission. We would come here to train." Sarada angrily replied, "_but the dumbass is taking long!"_

"Sorry, the Hokage wanted a word with me," Kagune walked up and stood up straight. "Boruto, do you want to do a C-Rank mission?" Kagune asked.

"A C-Rank, hell yeah, better than D-Rank!" Boruto put his hand up and Kagune smiled.

"Well you guys have to do one thing simple," Kagune then pointed at three high trees. "You have to climb these trees to the top."

"What? That's easy-"

"Stop," Kagune said and then everyone was quiet. "You have to do it like this," Kagune started to walk the tree up vertically.

"Oh that's cool," Boruto said and then started to think. "Wait my dad did that, you're telling me I will be able to do that? What jutsu is it!?" Boruto asked happily. He was thinking about pulling pranks more secretly.

"It's not a jutsu," Kagune smiled. "It's your Chakra, remember, Chakra is your spiritual energy and physical energy. They spread through your body, it can be used to use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or even Dojutsu." Kagune pointed at Hit Lee. "You have tremendous speed, but I don't want you to climb based on speed. You must go up with the chakra concentrated on your feet."

"Why?" Sarada asked and Kagune got down from the tree.

"It would teach about chakra concentration. You will be able to fight more better and be able to use jutsu in movements. That means you Boruto, you will be able to use your jutsus while running." Kagune smiled as Boruto jumped.

"Woo! I'll be unstoppable then!" Boruto grinned and then Kagune took out three kunais.

"The better the concentration, the better chance you have of using jutsus conservely. The higher you climb. The better chance you have becoming a stronger ninja. If you guys complete this test and learn one Ninjutsu. You will be able to go on the C-Rank missions. No other missions will be done until this training is done." Kagune threw the kunai at the three of the students.

"Mark your placement and see your improvement. You must learn chakra control." Kagune said and Boruto picked up the kunai immediately. "Don't concentrate your chakra in one area and you'll just fall or not even get close to the top." Kagune gave a death glare.

Boruto got on the tree with one foot. His foot was imprinted and broke through the first layer. He fell and hit his head. "_Too much chakra and the tree breaks,"_ Kagune thought as Boruto while in pain was thinking the same thing.

Hit Lee ran and he ended up slipping too. He fell back and hit his head. He cringed and circled around the floor in pain. "Too little and you fall immediately.

"Ow," Hit Lee sat up and Boruto got up.

"I can do it!" Boruto screamed with a bump on his head. He stopped and saw Sarada pass him. Sarada climbed up and was getting higher and higher. "W-What?" Boruto said and Sarada reached the top of the tree. She put a scratch and fell back to a branch.

"She did it..." Hit Lee said and Sarada then moved around the branch. She had her head down while facing everyone.

"In her first try," Kagune chuckled and looked at Hit Lee and Boruto. "Looks like she can do it than better than the Hokage's son who knows Ninjutsu." Boruto glared at Kagune. "And she's obviously better than the lowest score." Hit Lee glared.

"They all have amazing potential. Sarada, an Uchiha, already knows concentration of Chakra." Kagune smiled up at Sarada. "She'll be deadly, then there's these two." Kagune looked at Hit Lee and Boruto who got up.

"They probably have more chakra potential than any students so far." Kagune then saw Hit Lee and Boruto go up.

Sarada jumped down as the two boys went forward. She saw Boruto and Hit Lee got up the tree. Boruto made on little scratch and fell. Hit Lee got a bit higher before he fell. They were about one foot apart.

"_He made it farther than me,"_ Boruto glanced over at Hit Lee.

"_I made it higher than Boruto, but not as high from the ground."_ Hit Lee growled and got up with Boruto.

"Tell me when you guys are ready to go home." Kagune said and they ran up the tree. "Hey, Sarada," Kagune looked over at Sarada who was sitting down. Sarada looked over, "come over here," Kagune waved.

Sarada got up and followed Kagune who led her to an open plain field. It was full of dirt. "Alright, so why you brought me here." Kagune turned around.

"Have you ever done a Ninjutsu before?" Kagune asked and Sarada nodded.

"The ones to pass the academy, that's it," Sarada said and Kagune nodded. Kagune stood next to Sarada and did a fire style hand sign.

"Listen to me closely, I want you to make some of you chakra come out your mouth. Like your spraying perfume on the air itself. Concentrate your chakra from there." Kagune moved back his head. He breathed out and took out fire. Sarada moved back by the power of the heat.

"That's a normal fire move. Now if you wanted too, there's other ways." Kagune said. "When you do hand sign, it's like your chakra is morphing and your technique comes out differently. The fire you saw me do was basic, it would burn, but even a Wind Technique would be able to block. Once you master this, you will be able to produce different Jutsus of any kind. Even the other five basic Nature Transformation." Kagune walked forward back to the other two.

"I can do that same move with Earth, Wind, Lightning and Water… if I could." Kagune chuckled. "But remember, Chakra is spiritual, jutsu are both. You must concentrate and think of fire."

"Wait," Sarada said and Kagune turned around. "What if I'm like Water or Earth or something else than fire?" Sarada asked and Kagune chuckled.

"You're Sasuke's child right? Then you're fire," Kagune said and Sarada's eyes widened. Sarada looked back determined with glaring eyes. She did one hand sign representing fire. She blew out chakra that turned to fire. It blew up in her face and she fell back.

"Arg!" Sarada screamed in pain and landed back. She glared at the little fire ball that turned to nothing. She looked down and remembered her dad. She got up and did the Tiger hand sign. She blew out fire which came out perfectly. It exploded in her face and pushed her back.

"_Damn it's just like the tree on. I can't do much or too little. I need to do the right amount, but it's so hard. In the tree I could concentrate chakra from inside of the my body or around. In this one I have to be able to release it perfectly."_ Sarada got up. "In order to surpass you!" Sarada breathed out fire and it exploded on her.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Boruto screamed while hitting his head. He rolled out before Hit Lee landed on the ground.<p>

"_I couldn't even make it farther up." _Hit Lee thought while looking at up his tree. He only made three moved little steps higher. Boruto has now caught up. "I won't lose…" Hit Lee mumbled and began to climb up once again.

"This is going to take a while," Kagune said and smiled while watching from a tree. "I wonder how long it's going to take them when they reach half way," Kagune chuckled nervously.

* * *

><p>It was night time as the two ninja boys were laying on the ground. They were panting and sweating heavily.<p>

"We didn't even get halfway," Hit Lee let out a small tear while seeing the scratches for up to lower than half way.

"I guess it's time to take a break," Boruto said and looked at Hit Lee. They both nodded and attempted to get up.

Kagune sat down and saw Sarada do a Tiger hand sign. She blew out fire which was bigger than her, but not as big as Kagune's. It exploded in her face. She moved back and landed in front of Kagune.

"You're done?" Kagune asked and Sarada nodded. "Well I should get you guys home then," Kagune smiled and he picked Sarada. He carried her on his back.

"What? What about the others?" Sarada asked lazily and Kagune walked back into the village.

"I made two shadow clones, they will be home about the time we send you home." Kagune smiled while looking down. "It's only your first day and you mastered tree climbing. You even manage to get far into making a basic fire jutsu." Kagune smiled and looked back. He saw Sarada already sleeping.

"Heh," Kagune chuckled and then kept on going. "I have never met your dad to be honest…" Kagune said.

"Thank you very much," Hinata said while tucking in Boruto. "You didn't have to go this far, but I am grateful," Hinata said while Kagune bowed.

"It is my pleasure, I need to go now. Do you have anything to say to me before I go?" Kagune asked and Hinata shook her head.

"No, nothing, you're a peaceful person, Blood Bunny," Hinata giggled and Kagune's eyes widened. "Take care of them okay?" Hinata winked and Kagune's clone popped.

"M-Mom," Hinata looked back at Himawari who seemed a bit nervous. "Was that man my big brother's sensei?"

"Yes," Hinata smiled. "Don't worry, he's nice." Hinata walked over to Himawari.

"Is my brother going to be okay?" Himawari asked while looking over at Boruto who was just sleeping soundly.

"Yes, he just exerted himself in training." Hinata giggled and looked back. "Let him sleep," Hinata touched her lips. "He needs his rest."

"Alright," Himawari said and Hinata exited the room with her daughter. Boruto opened up his eyes. He got off bed and put one hand on the ground. He started to do one hand, no leg push ups.

"_Right, I forgot I have a sister, I need to become strong in order to protect her." _Boruto thought while doing his third push up. "_Physical Energies at night and Spiritual Energy in day time." _Boruto said and growled while struggling to do his fifth one.

* * *

><p>"So you're aren't tired?" Kagune asked while walking with Hit Lee who was walking down the road with his arms.<p>

"I am, very, but I can endure it." Hit Lee smiled and Kagune chuckled. "My dad does this every single day. He says that it helps him maintain endurance. I need endurance to become as strong as him."

"Really?" Kagune laughed, "your dad must be an interesting character." Kagune smiled with his eyes closed.

"Some people think he's weird," Hit Lee said and Kagune glanced at Hit Lee who was sad.

"I don't think he's weird," Kagune said and Hit Lee stared at Kagune. "Any person who can inspire their own child to become stronger is someone whose noble." Kagune looked at Hit Lee. "I would enjoy to have a dad like yours." Kagune smiled and Hit Lee blinked.

"Do-" Hit Lee stopped. "Do you think I have the potential of becoming strong?" Hit Lee asked with a sad look on his face. Kagune looked up the sky.

"Yes, you can endure pain better than Sarada and Boruto. You are faster than the other two also. You have amazing Taijutsu." Kagune complimented. "Even if you scored the lowest. Those people could have the potential to becoming the strongest." Kagune stopped as they got to Hit Lee's house.

"Even the most talented can be surpassed by hard work." Kagune said and waved off. "One more thing, the strongest by power doesn't necessarily mean the best." Kagune popped away.

Hit Lee stood and then nodded. He started to do push ups in the front of his door.

* * *

><p>"You're welcome for some tea," Sakura said to Kagune who was at the door. "I wouldn't mind."<p>

"No, it's alright," Kagune chuckled, "Sarada is really resilient. She also is learning how to do a Fire Nature technique." Kagune informed.

"Oh like her dad," Sakura said and then stopped. "How did you know that Sarada could do Fire Nature."

"It was a wild guess and something I just tried. If it failed, it would of done nothing to her though." Kagune shrugged. "Also Naruto told me about Sasuke. He said something about him having fire nature once." Kagune informed.

"You must be good friends with Naruto," Sakura giggled and Kagune looked to the side. "So how are you liking the village."

"It's peaceful and quiet." Kagune smiled. "It's somewhere I would like to live." Kagune looked up the sky. "Sakura, make I ask you a question?" Kagune looked straight.

"What is it?" Sakura asked and Kagune made eye contact.

"Not to be judgmental, but is there a reason why Sarada's father not around much?" Kagune asked and Sakura blinked.

"There is," Sakura leaned back and looked down. "Sasuke has... social issues," Sakura giggled. "He just likes to travel. It's actually not bad. This village doesn't trust him so I understand. Sarada doesn't though," Sakura looked back at Sarada's room. "Always chasing her dad, always wanting to be around him."

"She says she hates him," Kagune mentioned and Sakura laughed.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised. The man has an emotionless face implanted in him. But he's still my husband." Sakura looked at the ring in her hand. "She loves him no doubt. She might look angry, but she tries to be the first to see him when he comes back."

"She's truly a unique girl," Kagune chuckled and looked down. "Sasuke Uchiha, I wasn't born during his time, but he was… that Uchiha?" Kagune asked.

"Yes, the survivor, I guess now him and Sarada are the last Uchiha." Sakura looked down in sadness.

"She doesn't know does she? About Sasuke's brother or even Sasuke himself." Kagune asked and Sakura looked to the side.

"I love Sarada more than I probably love Sasuke, but Sasuke is still important. I don't get to see him, but he usually likes being around me." Sakura shrugged. "I can't," Sakura looked up. "She already thinks it's weird Sasuke leaves. I can't tell her about the massacre and Sasuke's criminal history."

"That's understandable," Kagune said and looked down. "It would be hard for her to find out anyways," Kagune turned around. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Uchiha. I'll try to bring your daughter early home tomorrow." Kagune waved and left.

"A-Alright," Sakura smiled and then turned around. She went back to what she was doing which was doing the dishes.

Sarada was in her room. She was doing pull ups with a stand in her door. She was tired, but kept on going. She didn't hear the conversation. She was panting heavily and trying her best to lift herself up.

* * *

><p>The morning shined and Sarada was sleeping on the floor. "Wake up honey," Sakura came in and spotted Sarada on the floor. "S-Sarada?" Sakura asked. Sarada opened her eyes and realized her past out in the middle of her workout.<p>

She sat up, "M-mom?" Sarada looked up at Sakura who was still confused.

"Sarada, why are earth were you sleeping on the floor?" Sakura asked and Sarada stood up.

She yawned and stretched. "I don't remember," Sarada lied. "Mom is dad coming coming soon?" Sarada asked while walking into her closet.

"I don't know, he might be," Sakura answered while fixing up Sarada's bed. She looked at the pole she set up so Sarada could do pull ups over her closet. She realized it was a bit broken apart. Sakura giggled as Sarada came out with clothes in her hand.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'm heading out." Sarada said and her mother nodded. Sarada ran into the bathroom.

"_She's like Naruto and Sasuke, just waiting to start training. I wonder if she's doing the training we all did. Tree climbing… maybe not."_ Sakura shrugged and fluffed the pillows.

* * *

><p>Kagune yawned and walked down the plain field. <em>"Alright we are supposed to meet each other here in one hour. I'm here early so I can do a bit of training my-"<em> Kagune stopped and blinked. He saw both Boruto and Hit Lee trying to climb up the tree. They were trying to hit the middle mark.

Kagune stopped and got a light smile on his face. "Those kids, even when they have time to rest. They just push themselves to the limit." Kagune thought while he heard footsteps behind him. He looked back, "Morning Sarada,"

"Morning sensei," Sarada yawned and looked at the two boys climbing. "They are up early too?" Sarada asked and Kagune nodded.

"I guess we are all determined," Kagune chuckled and looked at Sarada who was blushing lightly.

"I'm not that good with the Fire Nature jutsu," Sarada looked to the side. "I-I need some tips," Sarada pouted.

"Tips?" Kagune blinked and chuckled. "Well, here's one, keep it consistent." Kagune suggested and Sarada was confused. "I know it may sound weird and difficult. It's like tree climbing. Sometimes you can't keep the tree consistent so you go to a branch for a break. You can't use all your chakra for one blow. So start big instead and make the amount of chakra you using go down slowly."

"So you're saying not to use all my chakra, to only use a part of it?" Sarada asked.

"Precisely," Kagune chuckled, "you knew this when you were tree climbing. Just use enough to climb the tree. Remember, tree climbing can be more important that Ninjutsu when it comes to chakra usage. Use only the appropriate amount to injure someone." Kagune pat her head.

"You tried to compare with the one I did, didn't you," Kagune teased Sarada who frowned. "You will gain more chakra than me one day. Just learn how to use the Fire Nature Jutsu. Only use the amount needed to injure someone."

"Alright," Sarada looked up immediately. Kagune smiled wide.

* * *

><p>Two couples were walking out the their house. They lived close by the entire leaf village. They both were collecting some apples.<p>

"We are almost home," the male said and the female nodded. A flash came and the female blinked. She looked at her husband whose head was cut off. The woman screamed and collapsed down the ground.

Three ninja landed around her and her dead husband. They were wearing black snake masks. They all had a long black sleeve shirt with a red circle on the back. It had a black dog in the middle. They wore black pants and black ninja shoes.

"You have food for us," a female voice said and leader landed in front of the woman. She was wearing a black no sleeve shirt with a dog in the middle of her shirt. She had black pants and black shoes. She had a white coat with no sleeves and black markings all around. It had a red snake on the back. She wore a black mask of a snake.

"So can you please hand it over?" She took off her mask and revealed her face. She had red short hair and violet eyes.

The scared woman moved the basket closer to the leader of the group. "They call me Blood Snake!" She sliced the neck of the woman. "Because I attack quickly and unexpectedly," she giggled as the woman fell back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys and review sky rocketed for me. Even views continue to keep building up which is amazing. I'm glad theirs people wanting to read my story and even favor it. <strong>

**Guest (chapter 1): Sarada said that Sasuke is stronger because he is her dad. She doesn't believe in title as you see. As she says when she 'beat's' Sasuke, she can surpass Sasuke. She just sees Sasuke stronger because he's her dad.**

**myzticmoon (Chapter 1 and 3): That's difficult to keep characters in character, I don't know if I did it perfectly in this chapter, but I tried. I didn't want to make Boruto like Naruto or Sarada like Sasuke. Thank you for enjoying what I have done, I hope to keep pleasing you.**

**paradoxsteel: Low Ranks mission first I guess. I won't spam it since it would be boring. I didn't want to go a Zabuza and Haku path so I avoided anything like that. **

**Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I got the concept of Chakra correct. I know that I needed to tweak it, but if it bothers you. Sorry. Please give me your thoughts, your opinion of any kind.**

**What do you think of Blood Snake?**


	5. Expectations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Bloodhound Arc**

**Chapter 5: Expectations**

* * *

><p>Sarada was panting heavily as she managed to perfect doing the Fire Nature Jutsu. She was now expected to do burn up a log into a crisp.<p>

She felt a slight pain around her tongue since she has been doing this since she got up.

"Sarada," Sarada heard a male voice. She turned around and spotted Boruto who was a bit dirty.

"What? Did you make it to the top?" Sarada asked and Boruto shook his head. "Then get to work," Sarada looked back and did the Tiger hand seal.

"Can you give me tips?" Boruto looked to the side with a blush. Sarada stopped and looked back with a weird stare.

"Tips?" She asked while Boruto nodded.

"Yeah of how to climb the tree," Boruto looked down, "I kinda am lost and don't want to keep anyone waiting," Boruto admitted.

"Hm," Sarada smirked and looked forward. "Concentrate on climbing the tree," Sarada said and Boruto looked forward. "First make your feet good enough to climb, then from then concentrate on the tree. That's what you have to focus on." Sarada looked back at Boruto.

"Keep it constant, your chakra, just because you go higher doesn't mean you should more or little strength." Sarada said and then did the Tiger Hand Seal.

"Alright," Boruto said and turned around. "Oh and by the way, the Ninjutsu I learned, it doesn't take a certain way to do it to make it stronger. Your technique becomes stronger the more you practice it. So in a way, you already mastered the technique." Boruto grinned and ran back.

Sarada didn't blow out fire. She looked back at Boruto and looked down. She paused before she went back to practicing her fire technique.

"_They are helping each other even though they are doing separate learning techniques." _Kagune thought while sitting by a tree. He got up and jumped around. He looked at Boruto finally getting back to Hit Lee.

"So what did she say?" Hit Lee asked as Boruto sat down.

"She just said try harder," Boruto shrugged. Kagune almost fell off the tree. "I'm kidding, she said to concentrate on the tree and keep the chakra constant." Boruto informed.

"_Boruto is still the same, but at least he's helping his teammates. They are just pushing each other day by day." _Kagune thought while the two ninjas got up. He saw both Boruto and Hit Lee concentrate. They both their eyes at the same time and start to run up.

"Oh," Kagune said while Boruto and Hit Lee completely passed their marks. They almost got to the top, but stopped. They hit the mark and fall back.

Hit Lee landed on the ground as did Boruto. They both pant and look up. "So cool," Boruto smiled. "Look how high we got!" Boruto jumped up. Hit Lee laughed and smiled.

"_When they teach each other, they will improve. As the team improves, the chances of winning gets higher." _Kagune chuckled while looking at his two students begin to run up the tree once again. "_That's what you wanted to learn… Naruto."_

It was sun set and Kagune blinked. Boruto and Hit Lee was both panting. They haven't made it to the top just yet. But they are close.

Kagune was ready to do shadow close as Boruto spoke. "Let's go home Hit," Boruto said. "I don't want Kagune to carry us like last time."

"You're right, we should get a move on," Kagune smiled at the interaction of the two. They weren't rivals or friends, but yet they get along. "So do you live in the Hokage home?" Hit Lee asked.

"Yes, since my dad made us move their." Boruto answered as the two were walking away slowly. "It's smaller than you would think it is."

Kagune jumped and was heading to Sarada. He saw a burst of light and jumped off. He landed and spotted Sarada. She was panting heavily while three burned logs stood in front of her.

"You did fine," Kagune said while patting Sarada on the shoulder. Sarada looked back and nodded. "Come on, young Uchiha. Let's go home," Kagune chuckled.

"Sure," Sarada was a bit glad that she could finally take a break. She didn't realize how tired she was until she started to fall over.

Kagune caught her and started to carry her. "I'm sorry," Sarada said and Kagune chuckled.

"Don't worry, you done good. Three logs and I told you only one. You finally mastered the technique huh?" Kagune asked and Sarada moaned tiredly.

"I-I just want to go home," Sarada said while looking down down. Kagune put Sarada on his back and jumped away.

"Sarada, starting tomorrow you don't have to show up for training. You're ahead, but if you still want to train feel free. If not, explore the village." Kagune informed Sarada who looked up at him.

"Sensei, whatever," Sarada blushed lightly. Kagune chuckled at Sarada's stubbornness. "Thank you," she said softly.

Kagune's eyes widened and looked down smiling. He got back to the village as he smiled looking at the bright sunset.

* * *

><p>"And then I got even higher up the tree," Boruto said to Himawari. Boruto just got back and Himawari just wanted to see her brother again.<p>

"Really? What about your other friends and sensei? Can they climb as high as you?" Himawari asked and Boruto nervously smiled. "I bet you climbed higher than all of them," Himawari giggled and Boruto nervously smiled.

"Well-" Boruto blushed in embarrassment. He didn't want to tell Himawari that he's last. Hit Lee got a little higher than him.

Naruto was chuckling from the kitchen where he was sitting on the table. He had on a white shirt and black pants.

"Hey, weren't you last when you did the same training?" Hinata walked over with the plate she prepared for Naruto. Beef with rice in the side.

"I did, true," Naruto said and clapped his hand. "But I'm laughing that Boruto wants to act cool." Naruto chuckled and Hinata shrugged.

"I mean, he gets that from his dad," Hinata leaned down and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He gets his strength from his mother," Naruto smiled at Hinata. They both lightly laughed and Hinata leaned over. She hugged Naruto neck while he was eating.

"You think he's safe doing some C-Rank mission. I think it's a bit too early." Hinata said while closing her eyes.

"I know, but look at him." Naruto glanced at Boruto and Himawari laughing. "He's strong and with the Hyuuga blood. He's going to be even stronger." Naruto closed his eyes while Hinata hugged him deeper.

"Dad," Hinata opened her eyes and saw Himawari standing with Boruto. "Since you're back early. Do you think you can show us how to do the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Himawari asked.

"Sure," Naruto smiled and leaned back. "But first let me enjoy dinner alright, at least with your mother." Naruto grinned.

"Ugh sure," Boruto said and Himawari looked back at Boruto walking away. "All you did is kiss mom all night anyway." Boruto said which made Naruto and Hinata laughed.

* * *

><p>"Mom," Sarada said while coming into the room. Sakura was watching television with one of her favorite shows on.<p>

Sarada had two small bandages around her cheek. Sarada over did it and caused some heat burns. Not permanent, but Sakura needed to care for them.

"Yes Sarada what is it?" Sakura asked as Sarada sat down in the same couch.

"Dad… did he ever like. Struggle…?" Sarada asked.

"Struggle?" Sakura asked and Sarada nodded.

"Yeah, I'm talking about with jutsu or anything." Sarada looked down. "I want to know if he had his own struggles."

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" Sakura asked and Sarada blinked while looking down.

"Because I always wonder how he was when he's younger. I only know his name, his clan and that he's my dad. Nothing much… can I know if he struggled?" Sarada looked at her mother.

"Your dad was the most talented person I met." Sakura said and Sarada sighed. "But he had his faults," Sarada looked over. "He couldn't finish the tree climbing lesson in one day. He finished it at the same time as Naruto. Your dad… there were enemies he could not handle or even beat." Sakura looked down. "He struggled for being the most talented… don't think because you don't compare doesn't make you any less. Your father knows you can grow even stronger than him."

"Stronger than dad," Sarada looked at her palms. "Alright," Sarada grinned and got up. "I will become stronger than dad and he will see my true power." Sarada said and ran to her room.

"_I wish I could tell who Sasuke was back then… but that's Sasuke's job."_ Sakura looked down sadly.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sarada got out of the house. "Bye mom," Sarada said before exiting. She looked down and sighed. "Today I can take a break…" Sarada closed her eyes. "Well I can look around." Sarada said while walking the other way.<p>

Sarada looked and saw a group of people gathering. She jumped and didn't see anything. "Damn," she said while people awed. Sarada looked and saw a light post.

Sarada grinned and ran forward. She got up the light post and looked down. "Ooh," Sarada saw a swordsman cutting wooden planks into pieces. The man threw the planks and the man cut it. Sarada's eyes paid attention to the movements.

Sarada flinched while closing her eyes. She was confused from the pain of her eyes. It's like they wanted to see and copy the movements.

She looked to the side and saw Hinata walking with Himawari. "_That's Boruto's mother…"_ Sarada blinked while they were now buying apples. "_She always looked peaceful,"_ Sarada looked at Hinata. "_She has strange eyes though,"_ Sarada giggled.

Sarada glanced down and saw Himawari walking. She was going to the road where a man with a car was passing by. Sarada's eyes widened and sky rocketed down. She got down and moved forward.

"Watch out!" Sarada pushed Himawari. Himawari was shocked while Sarada looked to the side and saw the car coming her way.

The car passed by like nothing while no one was distracted. Hinata was standing with her fist up as Sarada was in the other side of the road. She was shocked and speechless.

"Himawari, you should be more careful when crossing roads," Hinata said to Himawari who looked up like nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I saw a bluebird, dad loves those," Himawari giggled and Hinata sighed.

"Thank you Sarada," Hinata said and Sarada was surprised. "If you didn't pushed my daughter I probably would've gotten hurt." Hinata smiled.

"_She would have gotten hurt?"_ Sarada blinked while Hinata walked over.

"Did I hurt you?" Hinata asked and Sarada touched her chest.

"_She moved so quick,"_ Sarada remembered Hinata grabbing Himawari. "_She just tap by chest and it pushed me back like nothing. What kind of the technique did she use?" _Sarada wondered. "N-No, I'm alright," Sarada answered.

"That's good, I thought I might have caused her slight pain," Hinata smiled and Sarada looked down.

"Slight… pain?" Sarada thought while looking down. "_I know Boruto's dad is the Hokage, but is his mother really that powerful?"_ Sarada asked. "_Is she stronger than Kagune Sensei?"_

"You're Sarada Uchiha?" Himawari asked and Sarada nodded. Himawari pouted, "you hurt my brother!" Himawari snapped and Sarada was caught off guard. Sarada suddenly remembered when they fought.

"Honey Boruto said-" Hinata tried, but she was cut off by Himawari.

"Look here, my brother simply let you win!" Himawari snapped and Sarada felt a bit nervous. Not off Himawari, but of Hinata. "You're weak!" Himawari said and Sarada changed mood. "My brother can beat you!"

"You're brother can beat me!?" Sarada angrily glared at Himawari. "Let me tell you one thing. I'm stronger than your brother, just like my dad is stronger than yours."

Himawari gasped and Sarada evilly grinned. "L-L-Look here!" Himawari stomped on the ground. "My dad is the Hokage, so he's stronger than yours. My brother is stronger than you and… you're ugly!" Himawari pouted.

"What was that?" Sarada grinned with a vein on her head.

"I'm deeply sorry," Hinata grabbed Himawari. "She's just defensive. None of your insults are taken seriously, I'm deeply sorry," Hinata bowed.

"Mom, let me have a match with her!" Himawari growled and Sarada growled.

"Fine!" Sarada growled and Hinata was surprised. "I'll show you who's the strongest," Sarada and Himawari shared a glare.

"You sure?" Hinata nervously asked and Himawari nodded. Sarada kept on glaring and Hinata sighed. "A-Alright," Hinata looked down.

* * *

><p>Sarada stretched while taking off her glasses. "Let me give you a fair chance, I'll only use one hand." Sarada giggled.<p>

"It won't matter, I'll win," Himawari took a deep breath. She was wearing black pants and black long sleeve shirt.

"_So this is hand to hand combat, seems easy. I won't struggle,"_ Sarada grinned and popped her fist. Himawari took a deep breath and got in a stance. "_As long as I hold back, I will just tire her."_ Sarada saw Himawari move forward.

Sarada saw Himawari got for a normal palm strike. Sarada blocked it with her right hand. "_She won't…"_ Sarada stopped and saw Himawari's other fist coming for her. Sarada moved her right arm. Himawari's palm gently touched Sarada's arm.

Sarada flew back, she landed and slid back. "_What was that?" _Sarada asked. "She barely touched me and I went flying. And what's with that speed?" Sarada growled as Himawari took a deep breath. "_A girl that's barely starting the Academy should not have speed like that?"_

Himawari moved forward and Sarada growled. "_She's quick with an unknown style of attack. My best chance is dodge and evade. I didn't think she was going to be this strong."_ Sarada moved to the left.

Himawari gently swung her hand. Sarada used her right hand to block it away. Sarada moved back and Himawari did too.

"_Now I-"_ Sarada stopped and saw her right hand not responding. "_She just touched it?"_ Sarada then looked forward and saw Himawari coming for her. Himawari's hand went to her face. Sarada to the left and dodged the first attack. Another one came and Himawari grinned.

"_D-Damn!"_ Sarada punched up with her left hand. Himawari fell back and Sarada slid back. "I'm so sorry!" Sarada said while Himawari got up on one knee. Sarada then stood speechless. Her eyes glared Boruto, it was like Boruto all over again.

"You used your left hand," Himawari cheered while jumping up. Sarada blinked and saw shocked. "I made you use both your hands!" Himawari cheered.

"So that means the fights over," Hinata smiled and Sarada was shocked. "You did fine Sarada," Hinata said and Sarada blinked up.

"W-Wait!" Sarada snapped. "The fights over? But how and why?" Sarada asked.

"I knew you wouldn't hit me," Himawari giggled and Sarada blinked. "I'm also sorry for making fun of you. I just wanted to see how strong you were." Himawari smiled. "Thank you for beating up my brother too.

"T-Thank you?" Sarada was too surprised. Hinata smiled and Himawari moved to Sarada.

"You are really strong and fast," Himawari said while holding both of Sarada's hand. "I wanted to meet you for a long time now. Or since you beat up big brother." Himawari smiled, "when he told me that a girl almost beat him. I wanted to meet you."

"Then why did you spare with me?" Sarada asked and Himawari moved back.

"So I can see if my brother was right," Himawari giggled, "you are strong, but I need to tell you one thing. I never could even hit my brother when it came to sparring." Sarada was shocked.

"Well you never hit me, I blocked it." Sarada said and Hinata came in front of patted Himawari's head.

"It's the technique she used," Hinata said while looking back at Sarada. "It's special…" Hinata was about to speak.

"It's something only my family only need to know about," Himawari said while pulling on Hinata's pant.s.

"Right," Hinata nodded, "Himawari did land a hit on you. Your arm, is it still numb?" Hinata asked.

"N-No, but it was," Sarada looked at her hand. "Wait, is that what you did to me back when she almost got hit by a car?" Sarada asked and Hinata nodded.

"Yes, but since I know more about it. I was able to use the technique to not hurt you." Hinata answered.

Sarada looked down, "_Boruto… a guy I couldn't beat in a fist fight. I can't match Hit Lee's speed. I couldn't touch Kagune Sensei. I lost to a technique from Himawari and her mother Hinata knows more about it."_ Sarada bit her lower lip. "_Then there's the Hokage. The one Kagune couldn't beat, Hinata's husband, Himawari and Boruto's dad." _Sarada got really excited.

"_Then there's my dad… I have to surpass them all. My expectations for all of this was correct. I have to surpass so many others."_ Sarada bowed to Himawari. "Thank you for sparring with me."

"No problem," Himawari giggled, "but I want to ask you of one thing. Please protect my brother, he's a bit of a dummy." Himawari asked. Sarada nodded, "okay, then from now on, you're my big sister." Sarada felt almost touched from Himawari's words.

Hinata smiled as Himawari and Sarada stood while looking at each other.

"Himawari, you taught me that strength isn't determined by power or age." Sarada pat her head. "Become stronger than me and your brother. You can do it," Sarada smiled.

"R-Right," Himawari answered and Hinata tilted her head. She was happy Sarada was getting along with both Boruto and Himawari now.

* * *

><p>Sarada was having milkshakes with Himawari. They both were telling stories about Boruto.<p>

Hinata was sitting down in the other table with Sakura. "I'm sorry that Sarada ended up fighting both your children." Sakura said while Hinata shook her head.

"Don't worry, Boruto is stubborn and Himawari is curious." Hinata shrugged. "They both get along with each other and now with your daughter. That's as much as a parent can ask for."

"True," Sakura giggled. "So how has it been with Naruto as Hokage?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine, I don't see him in the day, but I see him in the night." Hinata giggled, "he also comes home early from time to time."

"Yup, nothing better than your man coming home at night." Sakura winked and Hinata blushed. They both ended up laughing. "At least your guy comes home at night, I have to wait for mine."

"Isn't he worth the wait?" Hinata asked and Sakura nodded.

"He comes home and all he does is communicate with me. He spends time with Sarada when she isn't locked in her room. Trying to go on strike with Sasuke." Sakura spun around her straw.

"That's better than what Boruto does. Boruto has trashed our room so many times." Hinata giggled, "I remember one day, Himawari was so angry that Naruto didn't come all night. She was clung into me and told Naruto he's in time out for not being around me."

"Well that's children. Defying their parent every step of the way." Sakura looked at Sarada who was playing with the milkshake with Himawari. "I'm glad she doesn't hate Sasuke."

"I don't think she would, the only thing Sasuke did wrong with her is that he isn't around much." Hinata mention and Sakura took a sip of her milkshake.

"I wouldn't say much, he shows up for birthdays, holidays and was with Sarada for all her infant years. He's a good father, but just wish Sarada wouldn't see him as a goal sometimes. It won't matter, one day Sarada will understand." Sakura giggled.

"Well you are going to wait a while because even Boruto doesn't understand Naruto being Hokage." Hinata and Sakura had a good laugh.

* * *

><p>"Himawari," Sarada and Himawari were walking around town. "Do you ever feel kind of angry of your dad for not being home much?"<p>

"Angry of my dad for not being home?" Himawari looked out into the small lake. "No, how can I be. My father is the protector of this village. The village's strongest…" Himawari looked down. "I can't hate my dad for being the best. So do you hate your dad?"

"No," Sarada looked at the water with Himawari. "I just wish I got to be with him more. I know he was with me for the first three years that I was born. I know he comes and goes. I just don't know much about him because I let him spend time with mom." Sarada looked down.

"Do you believe he's the strongest?" Sarada looked at Himawari. Himawari's eyes glowed in the light of the sun. "Do you think your dad is the strongest."

Sarada paused and looked up, "really no," Sarada looked up at the sky. "Well for now, he could be the strongest." Himawari looked over. "I'm going to become stronger than him one day." Sarada closed her eyes.

"Sarada…" Himawari spoke softly. "What if I want to become Hokage. I know that's your dream, but what if I do?" Himawari asked.

Sarada opened her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "When you become stronger than me, that's when you can become Hokage." Sarada said and Himawari's eyes didn't blink. "When you become stronger than me and beat me. That's when you can be Hokage." Sarada said at pat Himawari's head. "Because I'm aiming to be on that mountain!"

"Yes," Himawari smiled while Sarada then looked back at the pond.

"_But you have to wait, because when I beat your brother. Then that's when I become Hokage!"_ Sarada smiled normally.

"Bye," Himawari shook off to Sarada who was heading back to the others. It was sunset.

"Was she as you thought?" Hinata asked Himawari who turned around and nodded.

"I thought she would be scary like how daddy said his best friend would be. She's nice," Himawari smiled widely.

"That's good, come on, let's go home." Hinata said and she walked with her daughter.

* * *

><p>Sarada saw Kagune sensei sitting down in the field next to the forest. "Kagune sensei, how's the others doing?" Sarada asked.<p>

Kagune pointed up and Sarada looked up. She saw Boruto and Hit Lee standing on their own tree.

"We made it up!" Boruto screamed and Sarada grinned. Sarada then took a deep breath. She skyrocketed forward and climbed up the tree to the left. She got up and stood on the tree.

"I guess we all can climb with chakra concentration," Hit Lee laughed while Kagune looked down.

"This is the first step of what you guys will learn," All three looked back and saw Kagune standing on a tree.

"_So fast," _Boruto grinned. He wanted to match that speed one day.

"This isn't even a warm up to what their is. Maybe one day you guys will surpass me. When that time comes, I will be glad to let you guys fight alone. But for now you're my family. I will help you along the way. There may be times when I'm not their. You either win or survive."

"Right," they said and Kagune opened his eyes.

"If you lose, you become stronger and keep learning. Each of you have goals and those goals may be easily or impossible. Now that you are one step ahead. We get to do our first C-Rank mission."

"Yahoo!" Boruto screamed and jumped up. He then realized what he done, "eh?" He froze as he started to fall.

"You idiot!" Sarada snapped as Boruto went down. Hit Lee and Sarada were too shocked to do anything.

"Gotcha," Kagune was standing vertical on a tree while holding Boruto's shirt. "See, impro-" Kagune stopped and he saw Boruto's shirt was taken off. His left eye twitched.

He looked down and saw Boruto unconscious with a bump on his head.

"I should kick your ass for being so dumb!" Sarada snapped at Boruto whose soul was clinging onto life.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I love all of you who view, that really helps me when you guys come back and still view this story. I got a decent amount of favorites, so that was good.<strong>

**I want to thank myzticomoon for reviewing**

**So second chapter in the Bloodhound Arc, please leave your thoughts and I'll update as soon as possible.**


	6. Ghost Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Bloodhound Arc**

**Chapter 6: Ghost Town**

* * *

><p>"Alright I will give you your first C-Rank mission," Naruto said while Team 10 stood in front of Naruto's table. Boruto was excited, "Alright you're going to deliver some packages to a town close by."<p>

Boruto stopped and almost felt like her turned to stone. "What the hell!?" Boruto asked and while Kagune and Hit Lee covered their eyes. "That's a C-Rank mission? What's A-Rank? fixing a house!" Boruto glared.

"Hey!" Sarada growled and hit Boruto's head. "You said you wanted a C-Rank mission, so this is it." Sarada growled while Boruto rubbed his head. "_Though he isn't wrong, this mission is stupid."_

"Look, you get to go out into the village and into the fire country. You might even get to camp out for one night." Naruto smiled and Boruto glared. "It would be a good experience for you."

"Whatever," Boruto pouted and got up. Sarada and Hit Lee both sighed.

"What's the mission?" Kagune properly asked and Naruto took out the file.

"There's been a shortage of fruits in this town. We will give it some apples and seeds." Naruto looked at the file and put it down. "Deliver it to the food shop and that's it. They will confirm it to me that mission is done." Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p>"That's still unfair," Boruto murmured and then Sarada rolled her eyes.<p>

"Alright," Kagune said while carrying a box of apples. Hit Lee was too and Sarada carried the seeds. Sarada brought a handbag so it was much easier to carry the seeds.

"I hate this so much," Boruto crossed his arms. "Why couldn't he just give me a mission to fight him."

"Stop whining, we might get more C-Rank missions and one might involve improvement." Sarada faced to the side. "Yet this one seems as difficult as this C-Rank will get."

"By the way, why couldn't we take any communication devices? We have phones." Sarada looked back at Kagune who looked to the side.

"There is a barrier in the village that cuts off all hackers as is made to talk to that certain area. We can't take out phones because of hackers. Valuable information could cost a lot of damage. Villages could face terrorist attacks. That's why we are expected to do missions like these with our own help." Kagune answered.

"That explains it," Sarada rolled her eyes. "Well we are just turning in apples so nothing to worry about." Sarada said and Kagune chuckled. The sun was now across the sky as time passed. Sarada, Hit Lee, Boruto and Kagune finally arrived at the village.

"We are here to give you all the food!" Boruto said while putting his arms up. Kagune and Hit Lee walked forward with the apples.

"Boruto, come on, we don't have time for this." Kagune looked back at Boruto who was disappointed. Sarada just passed him normally. The main food market was close by the entrance of the town.

"Let's go in," Kagune said and entered the market. Hit Lee joined and Sarada looked around.

"What is it?" Boruto asked while walking next to Sarada.

"This town seems empty," Sarada said and then entered the market. She saw Kagune and Hit Lee standing still. They had their crates of food on the ground next to them. "What's taking so-" Sarada stopped and made a realization.

She saw the blood in the floor. She looked at the body of countless people. "Those people were killed."

"Get back the three of you," Kagune said and Sarada only stood still. Hit Lee shivered while Boruto froze in his tracks. Kagune walked up and looked up.

"This massacre… it happened so quick. No sign of struggle. They were all assassinated." Kagune looked beyond and saw other people dead. "All of you, guards up. There are no survivors here." Kagune turned around.

"Get out of the market," he said and the three Genin quickly exited.

"You," Hit Lee gulped, "you knew how they were killed?" Hit Lee asked and Kagune nodded.

"Sliced from the neck most likely, I can't tell if it was one person or groups of people, but they all didn't show signs of struggle. There wasn't food from the selling carts knocked over." Kagune then turned to the left. "I learned about all this in the Bloodhound group. I was expected to learn this so when I assassinated people, I would be able to make it look like an accident or suicide later on." Kagune then walked towards a house.

"Where are you going?" Boruto asked and Kagune walked up to the house.

"If this place knows about the massacre," Kagune knocked and the door immediately opened. The three Genin were right behind him as Kagune entered. "Anyone here!?" Kagune asked and there was no answer.

"All of you, don't try to wander off outside. Stay by my side, if someone is dead. Ignore it," Kagune looked back and the three Genin agreed. Kagune walked forward and looked. The floor creaked as Kagune saw the picture of the family. One father, mother and teenage daughter, the photo seemed new.

Kagune looked in the hallway and saw three doors. He opened one and found it empty.

Sarada opened the one behind Kagune. Her eyes widened and they were immediately closed by Kagune's right hand. "Don't scream," Kagune said and Sarada shivered as tears fell.

"Both of you! Into the living room," Kagune glared and Hit Lee nodded. He went back as Boruto blinked before turning around. "Sarada… forget it, pretend like you didn't see it." Kagune whispered and Sarada nodded. Kagune turned Sarada and his hand was removed.

She shivered before wiping her tears and running to the other Genin. Kagune entered the room where three dead corpses stood. First was an old man with a ripped out chest. He had his eyes opened wide with an angry face. Kagune looked at the mother and daughter whose body were raped. Torn apart and marked up by words.

Kagune knew the culprit(s) raped the two female before killing them then killed the father. Kagune gritted his teeth before turning back around.

"Hey you okay?" Boruto asked Sarada who was still shocked at the sight she saw. Boruto looked and saw Kagune walking up.

"Kagune… were those people...?" Hit Lee asked and Kagune nodded. Hit Lee was speechless and shocked. He was angry, but it didn't show.

"A group of people," Kagune said and the three looked at him. "I know that one person is capable of doing all this, but the difference in style too big. I would expect a torturer, but the people at the store. This one person would have wanted to torture them all. It was a group of people." Kagune looked at Sarada.

Sarada looked away briefly. "I am going to check out if the other houses are empty. Please stay in this one. If there are any survivors and they seem healthy you cannot trust them. If he or she is injured, you don't trust. Wait until I come back. Got it?" Kagune asked.

The Genin nodded and Kagune did the shadow clone jutsu. He made four of himself. They all exited and quickly scattered the town.

"Sarada..." Hit Lee spoke softly. "What did you see?" He knew what she probably saw, but wanted to be certain.

"It was like a torture scene. The two girls were ripped apart the most." Sarada shivered and put her head down.

"I wonder who did all this?" Boruto growled while looking outside. "They deserve to pay," he hit his fist.

The Genin stood in silence. Sarada felt haunted by what she has seen. Boruto was furious at the whole matter. Hit Lee felt concerned for Sarada.

* * *

><p>Kagune looked around the room. It was empty like the others. He looked up, "every person is dead..." Kagune looked down. "Is it them...?"<p>

Kagune shook his head, "I must go back," Kagune walked to the exit of house.

* * *

><p>The Genin stood around and all still were silent. "Huh?" Hit Lee heard someone opening the door. They all look and a random person opened it. It was a guy with a scar on his chin. He had pale skin and black eyes. He had black long hair. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a Dog sign on his chest. He wore black pants and ninja shoes.<p>

"Who do we have in here?" He asked while grinning. He walked and stared at Sarada. "Hello," he chuckles.

"Who are you?" Boruto asked while getting up and the man still looks at Sarada.

"I am a neighbor," he licked his lips. "I don't remember my neighbors having three kids." He walked toward Sarada and Hit Lee gets in front of him.

"Last time I remember neighbors don't come barging in." Hit Lee said and the man stepped back.

"Well it's different here," He chuckled and looked at Sarada. "I have never done a cute young girl before." He laughed and Hit Lee gritted his teeth.

"You," Hit Lee noticed the blood on his hands. "You were the one who killed this family did you."

"No…" the man said and chuckled. "I raped them to death!" He snickered and suddenly Sarada punched him. His head whipped back and he grinned.

"Little girl, use your hands to satisfy me-" the man got kicked by Boruto who jumped back right after. "Damn-" he was kicked out side by Hit Lee. The three Genin jump out and the man is already standing.

"You guys are actually strong for you age, but you did nothing." The man clenched his fist. "I only want to release myself in the girl. You two boys don't matter." The man was right behind Boruto. "So don't mind me as I kill you." He said while holding a kunai.

The man swung and suddenly Boruto was gone. Boruto then kicked the man from above. "_The chakra training… it could improve my speed too." _Boruto grinned. Boruto landed and moved back from the man who was bleeding from the top of his head.

"You really are persistent kid," he said while gripping the kunai. "But you're just a kid!" The man moved quickly in front of Boruto who was ready. Sarada and Hit Lee were jumping to help. The man disappeared which shocked the three.

He stood behind Boruto with the kunai ready to come down. "Boruto!" Hit Lee screamed and a man laughed. It quickly went quiet as Boruto shivered.

He looked back and saw Kagune holding the man's hand with the kunai. "What?" He looked back and was punched by Kagune.

"That's my student you are messing with," Kagune said and the man flew back.

"Kagune sensei!" Sarada screamed, "is everyone in the village…" Sarada spoke and Kagune glared at the man standing up.

"They all were killed, this place was massacred." Kagune said and the three Genin were shocked. Kagune saw the man standing up straight and turn around. Kagune's eyes widened as he saw the dog sign on his stomach. "Bloodhound…"

"Of course," the man chuckled and Kagune looked down. "I am one of them so know who you are messing with." He laughed and took out another kunai. "Now please be a scared little man. Go away. I'll make you a deal. Let me have the girl as a tool to release my intentions and I won't kill any of you."

"Boruto, Sarada, Hit Lee…" Kagune spoke softly as they looked. "Defend yourselves," Kagune glared up, "Keep distant… this guy is mine." Kagune said and clenched his fist.

Sarada nodded and stepped back, "don't go away my little dumpster," the man grinned and Kagune moved forward. The man grinned and took out a kunai. He collided with Kagune as their kunai grinded against each other. "When you die, you should know my name. I'm Bloodhound troop Maki," he pushed Kagune back.

"I don't care, your name won't matter to me or the Bloodhounds." Kagune said and Maki did some hand signs.

"Know your place weakling," Maki clapped his hands down and rock spikes rose. They all smashed up, Kagune already escaped by jumping up. Maki snickered and pushed his hand up. A large spike rose and pierced Kagune. Which turned out to be a shadow clone.

"Tch," Maki looked to the side and saw Kagune ready to attack. Maki got ready and Kagune was gone. Maki was shocked by the speed since he was quick himself. He looked back and Kagune was there, but was gone. Maki looked and saw after images of Kagune in four sides.

Machi clapped his hands together and spikes rose up from around him. Maki then dropped the spikes and looked in wonder. He felt a slight wind. He looked and saw wind string surrounding him. They were holding up kunai pointing at him.

He was too shocked to react as he gulped. He had no escape as Kagune was in front of him. "You think you're strong because you are in Bloodhound. Don't make me laugh," Kagune insulted. Maki growled and got ready to do hand signs. Kagune moved his fingers and on kunai was released. It pierced Maki's hand and stuck it to his stomach.

He screamed and yelled in agony. "Don't move," Kagune glared. "You are in my special jutsu. **Wind Style: Wind Constrictor**. You move too slow to even get away from it." Kagune then gave a death glare which made Maki afraid. "Now tell me, who is your Leader?" Kagune asked and Maki was shocked.

"I won't tell you. I won't ever tell you. You will be killed! Slaughtered and thrown like trash! My leader will kill you!" Maki screamed and then Kagune looked down. "Wait," Maki stopped and his lower lip quivered. "Quick… string type technique, and you know about BloodHound… you're the Blood Rabbit." He said and Kagune looked up.

"That's right, but don't think of me as the Blood Rabbit. Think of me as a Leaf Ninja. Now go to hell," Kagune put his right hand forward and Maki stood speechless. "But on the way, tell the people I have killed that I'm sorry." Kagune then crushed his hand.

The kunais were let go and pierced Maki from all different directions. The blood flew out as Maki's eyes rolled back. He collapsed and the wind settled as Kagune looked down.

"You guys okay?" Kagune asked his Genin pupil who were surprised.

"Y-Yes," they spoke softly and Kagune turned around. He looked at them normally.

"Come on, let's go," Kagune said while walking the other way. "Others might show up and more than one won't be good." Kagune said while the Genin silently followed. They got to the woods and Kagune sat down.

"He was part of them," Sarada broke the silence. "Part of the group you used to be in." Sarada said and Kagune sighed. "Why did they do this?" Sarada asked.

"They are ruthless," Kagune answered. "The Bloodhound is an underground group of assassins who threw their morals away to kill. They enjoy killing and nothing else. Each members are strong." Kagune looked at his palms.

"He said he was a troop, were you a troop?" Hit Lee asked and Kagune shook his head.

"No, there are three types of people in the Bloodhound. The top, is the three leaders, who created the foundation of the Bloodhound. Then there's twelve Commanders, I used to be one so there's only eleven. But after that, there's troops with each Commander."

"He wasn't even the strongest?" Boruto asked and Kagune nodded.

"Yes, he wasn't even close to the strongest. Here's the rule, if you ever fight a Commander you run. If you ever fight with a leader, you're done for." Kagune got up. "Now let's go, these guys are masters at tracking. The longer we stay, the more chance we have of attracting." Kagune said and ran one side.

"A-Alright," Sarada and the others quickly followed. They kept on running while Sarada caught up to Kagune. "Tell me, how many can an entire commander hold?" Sarada asked.

"It varies," Kagune looked down. "Me, I never had a troop. I was a lone wolf. Some can hold up to hundred." Kagune said and Sarada looked down.

"Don't worry," Kagune said and Sarada looked over. "They would never have all the troop members in one place if they did. Then they would be suspected and eliminated by the Leaf." Kagune looked forward. "I'm worried that the Commander could be stronger than me."

"What?" Boruto asked, "I would think that you be the strongest?" Boruto asked.

"No," Kagune said and he looked down. "I wasn't the strongest even at my age. I wasn't close to the monsters I have seen. Then there's the three leaders who are probably the level of Kage… maybe more." Kagune gritted his teeth and then stopped.

The others stopped in response. "I need to tell you this. The Commanders possess the ability to use every Chakra Nature." Kagune informed.

"Wait, what do you mean by Chakra Nature?" Naruto asked and Sarada got in front of him.

"We learned this, it's the form of chakra. It can be in five categories. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water. They can be combined and counteract. There isn't that much known people who can use all five elements." Sarada looked back. "That means you possess it?"

"I have it all, there's a leader in our group. I don't know him, but he was born special. He was born with the ability to use all Natures without training. He had a Kekkei Genkai," Kagune looked to the side and Boruto seemed confused.

"A what? Genkai?" Boruto asked and Sarada growled.

"A Kekkei Genkai, a special bloodline that can transfer from jutsus to special technique." Hit Lee answered. "People with Kekkei Genkai are extremely talented and possess abilities beyond any reach of Kage."

"So these guys could have abilities that not even my dad could beat?" Boruto asked.

"Not exactly," Kagune spoke, "the move cannot be copied unless you possess the blood." Kagune looked at his palms. "I have his blood coursing through my veins." Kagune clenched his fist. "The Kekkei Genkai the leader had was not a special move. It was a special type blood."

"So they are still dangerous for our level?" Hit Lee asked and Kagune nodded.

"Come on, let's keep on moving. Doing anything too drastic could cost us each of our lives. Our mission is to report back, got it!?" Kagune asked the three Genin nodded.

The four were running as they were a bit nervous after every step. Kagune then stopped, "all of you stop!" Kagune growled and the four did as they were told. Sarada's eyes widened as she noticed two ninjas following them.

The two ninja showed up, they dressed like Maki, but with masks on their face. One was named Osho and the other was Kenai. Kenai wore a snake mask as the other showed with dark skinned face with black shirt hair.

"Snake…" Kagune took out a kunai and looked at the one with the mask. "Your leader is the Blood Snake… is it still Rei?"

"I don't have to answer that," Kenai said while Kagune looked annoyed.

"Then I'm wondering, how did you find us?" Kagune asked and Osho took out a kunai. Kagune was aware, but did not care.

"We saw you leave, but now you are going to be killed." Osho growled and he almost moved forward.

"Wait," Kenai growled, "Rei and Snake… you know about Bloodhound very well." Kenai glared, "who are you exactly?" Kenai asked.

"My name?" Kagune looked down, he didn't know whether to tell him. He thought about the Genin and smiled. "I am Kagune, former Blood Bunny."

The two were shocked as they stepped back. "Blood Bunny… You're the Lone Blood Bunny?" Kenai asked and Kagune nodded. "I-I don't believe you!" Kenai growled and Kagune was behind him.

"You sure about that, that other guy made the same mistake." Kagune stabbed him the back and he coughed. He died immediately as Kagune had blood on his hand. Osho was speechless as Kenai's corpse fell.

"You bastard!" Osho moved forward and suddenly Hit Lee showed up. He kicked down on Osho's head. Osho coughed before moving back. He jumped up to a high branch. "Damn-" Boruto was next to him and punched him in the face.

He coughed and Sarada came down. She spun and kicked him down. He crashed down to the ground. Boruto jumped and did his hand sign. "**Wind Style: Wind Cyclone!"** Boruto blew down on the body of Osho. He moved to the side and got a cut on his leg.

He growled and moved back. He was suddenly tied up to a tree by string. Hit Lee and Sarada were both holding the string. "What?" Osho asked and he looked forward. He saw Boruto breathing slowly as he did a couple of hand sign.

"W-What?" Osho asked as Boruto held his fist back. "**Wind Style: Wind Cyclone Punch!" **Boruto shot his right arm forward. Osho growled and ripped himself out of the string. It was too late as Boruto ripped out his arm with his jutsu.

Osho screamed and fell back. Kagune was suddenly behind him and punched him. "Good teamwork you guys," Kagune smiled and did some hand signs. "**Fire Style: Fire Ash Jutsu!" **Kagune took out fire which surrounded Osho.

Osho screamed in agony as Kagune pointed. "Let's go now!" Kagune screamed and he started to run. The Genin followed and Kagune passed many trees.

"Kagune sensei, why did you burn him?" Hit Lee asked and Kagune looked forward.

"I did it so he would die painfully and the evidence would be gone. He probably had a tracker on him. So I burned him to get rid of that." Kagune looked back, "what do you think I did with the other guys body as you three were kicking his ass?" Kagune smirked.

The three Genin almost felt a sense of relief. It all stopped when they looked forward. Kagune and all of them stopped. They fixed their sight at what was the Blood Snake. Kagune was too speechless as the Blood Snake licked her lips.

"Oh sweet Seishiro, it's been too long," she giggled and Kagune growled.

"Rei," Kagune moved on the defensive and Rei looked at the three Genin.

"So the rumors were true you did become a Leaf Ninja scum," Rei looked down and the three Genin growled.

"And they were true about you two, you became a Commander. I remember when you were just a big sister to me, but you didn't live up to expectations." Kagune said and Rei took out a shuriken.

"I became Commander the day you were supposed to assassinate the Hokage. Who would have known that the Hokage assassinated you, well the old you." Rei looked down sadly. "Now it's a shame that I have to kill you and your little students."

"You won't kill anybody," Kagune took out two kunais. "You're here to fight me and fight me alone," Kagune said and Rei then took out a long sword.

"Fine by me," Rei licked the sword. "I always hated your little brat attitude." Rei glared and the three Genin were shocked. They felt so scared. They felt too terrified as the level of malice rose.

"Don't worry," Kagune said and the three looked. "She won't beat me," Kagune said and Rei put her hand up.

"I certainly would hate for our little fight to be broken up." Rei snapped and about ten soldiers showed up. Kagune growled and the three saw they were surrounded. Kagune kept his eye on Rei who didn't seem a bit distracted.

"Don't kill the kids men," Rei said to Kagune's shock. "I want them alive when I hold up Kagune's head!" Rei moved forward and did many hand signs. Kagune did some and looked at Rei finished with a Tiger Hand Seal. Kagune finished with a Earth Hand Seal.

"**Fire Style: Blitz Blaze!"**

"**Earth Style: Earth Four!" **

Kagune slapped his hands down. Four walls surrounded Rei and one exploded forward. Kagune saw the big chunk of rock after him. Kagune spun and punched the rock. It broke into pieces as they all surrounded him.

He looked to the side and saw Rei coming for him. Rei was right in front of him while she extended her kunai. "Die!" She screamed as the kunai was right in front of Kagune.

* * *

><p><strong>I had this chapter ready way before, but I got sick and missed my chances to finish it. Now I did<strong>

**Thank you mavin for reviewing. I want to thank myticmoon too for reviewing. Also, Boruto knows the technique and Sarada thought she didn't find it necessary to evade. Boruto knew what he was dealing with than Sarada.**

**Well I got almost 3000 views, any many favories and alerts. So thank you all.**


	7. Prey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Bloodhound Arc**

**Chapter 7: Prey**

* * *

><p>Kagune saw the kunai coming for him. Kagune quickly duck down and dodged the kunai. Kagune went for an uppercut, but Rei used her knee to block.<p>

Rei took out shuriken and threw it down. Kagune moved back and Rei did some hand signs. She touched the ground and it exploded immediately of fire. "**Fire Style: Fire Eruption,"** Rei giggled and then Kagune came out of the dust.

Kagune had two kunias as he threw both of them. Rei flung her arms a up and threw kunai. They hit and started to spin mid-air. Rei noticed one kunai held a paper bomb. Rei grinned as the light flashed in front of her eyes.

An explosion happened and Kagune jumped back. When he landed he saw Rei come out immediately. Kagune moved forward too.

* * *

><p>Boruto looked around and he was surrounded by three ninjas. Sarada was surrounded by four and Hit Lee was surrounded by three. "Keep them alive, that's what the Commander wants!" One soldier said.<p>

Boruto saw a one troop going for him. Boruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The Clone Boruto jumped and kicked the troop member in the face. A masked troop came and went to stab the clone with a kunai.

"**Wind Style: Wind Cyclone Jutsu!"** Boruto shot out a his technique. It cut the masked troup into pieces upon killing him.

"Impressive," Rei duck from Kagune's attempt to kill. "This young and he already knows Ninjutsu." Rei spun and attempted to kick Kagune in the face. "You have talented pupils," Kagune blocked, "too bad that they won't live to improve."

Hit Lee was kicking one troop member in the face. He spun and kicked his face down. "Not every one of us it talented," Hit Lee popped his neck. "Some are hard work!" Hit Lee kicked another troop member.

Sarada growled and landed on the ground. She then felt someone come on top of her. "Your sensei killed my brother. But I bet I knew what he wanted. He wanted for you to inherit his legacy. Well now you will with mine!" The troop went for Sarada's clothes, but a kunai his his head.

He collapsed down and Sarada kicked him back. "Sarada!" Kagune screamed while his kunai collided with Rei's. "This isn't training, these people don't care who you are. You must kill before killed!" Kagune said while attempting to his Rei.

Sarada looked down and remembered her dad. "Right!" Sarada took out a shuriken and threw it forward. A troop chuckled.

"That's it?" He asked and hit the shuriken with a kunai. He coughed as he felt two other shuriken hit his leg. "Shuriken Shadow Jutsu?" He asked and Sarada was in front of him. "What-" he was cut off from Sarada's shuriken going through his skull. He died instantly and fell back.

Sarada jumped back and saw only two troops surrounding her. Sarada grinned and took out another kunai.

Hit Lee was jumping up and down from the attack of all three troop. A masked troop was behind him with a giant blade. "Die!" He swung forward and then noticed a wood log. "Substitution?" He said and Hit Lee grabbed the blade. He stabbed the guys neck with it.

Hit Lee jumped forward as the man choked and died. Hit Lee took out the blade and swiped the blood off it. He saw the other troop members with weapons. Hit Lee ran back to the others quickly.

Boruto was dodging attack after attacks from the troop members. He looked up and saw Sarada land next to him. "What's going on?" Boruto asked and Sarada saw the other troop members surround them. They had four on them.

"I was having trouble, they are still too much." Sarada said and held her kunai.

"Yeah, I was having the same trouble, but why did you come to me?" Boruto asked and Sarada growled.

"Idiot, as a team, we work our best." Sarada growled and Boruto grinned.

"So you're asking me for help?" Boruto chuckled and Sarada huffed.

"Think of this as a debt repaid for teaching you how to control your chakra." Sarada looked back at Boruto who had a wide smile on his face. "Focus dumbass," Sarada said and Boruto did some hand sign.

"I need a distraction," Boruto said while his fist collected wind.

"I know," Sarada took out a smoke bomb. He immediately threw it down and a large ball of smoke surrounded everyone. A troop was looking around.

"Where did they go?" He asked and then saw a shadow behind him. He looked back and growled. He felt someone hug him. He looked down and saw Sarada hugging him. "You!" He took out a kunai and brought it down.

He stopped as his head was ripped apart. Boruto came with his Cyclone Punch jutsu. He landed on the ground. Then another troop came to attack. Sarada kicked up and then forward a kunai. It the soldier's head, instantly killing him. The two both went back to back once again.

"There are two missing," Sarada said and Boruto nodded. "What should we do?" Sarada asked. "These guys probably know we might sneak attack. Hell they might even be outside the smoke." Sarada said and Boruto leaned.

"Then I guess we have to look up!" Boruto used his chakra to sky rocket up. He got up and didn't see any troops outside. He got on a tree and looked around.

"You shouldn't have left me," Sarada growled at Boruto while hanging from the branch below him.

"Sorry, but I just needed to do it really fast." Boruto chuckled and Sarada rolled her eyes. "They are still in the smoke," Boruto said and Sarada looked closely. She saw two shadows in it. "How do we get one of them, if we go back in the smoke. We will get caught," Boruto asked and Sarada took out multiple shuriken.

"We are ninjas, we sneak attack." Sarada jumped down and threw her shurikens. Boruto saw the shuriken turn and head to one of the shadow.

"Woah," Boruto said the shuriken hit one of the soldiers and blood nearly splattered everywhere.

"What!?" A troop member screamed and Sarada landed on the ground. Boruto joined her immediately.

"Where did you learn such a move?" Boruto asked and Sarada stood up straight. "It was coordinated."

"Mom said that dad was good at handling shuriken and weaponry. So I learned the basics. This wasn't too hard to learn. I needed to kill wild animals for food. And moving objects made it way easier to kill non-moving." Sarada grinned and then the dust faded. She looked and saw the last troop member standing.

"We still got one more," Boruto said and Sarada took out three kunai.

"I know, we should hurry," Sarada said and Boruto nodded. They both went forward as the troop member got scared. He moved back and was stabbed by a hand. Sarada and Boruto stopped and saw the troop member cough.

"What?" He looked back and then his body was thrown elsewhere. Sarada and Boruto were shocked to see Rei standing in front of them. They both shivered as Rei giggled.

"What's wrong, have you seen a ghost?" Rei asked and then Sarada stepped back. "Don't be scared girl." Rei said while being behind Sarada. Boruto froze to, "your sensei is chasing after a clone so he isn't dead." Rei patted her in the shoulder.

"You look so beautiful," Rei said and Sarada gulped. "Your mother and father must be someone desirable. You also are strong so your mother and father must be strong." Rei hugged Sarada's neck. "I want to see your family when I kill you!"

Boruto took out and kunai and aimed it to Rei's head. Boruto was surprised to see Rei holding the kunai's blade with her teeth. "W-What?" Boruto asked and Sarada looked in shock.

"What a fierce boy," Rei then punched Boruto in the stomach. He coughed and flew back. He hit the ground and rolled. Sarada moved and was in front of Boruto while glaring at Rei. "Oh how indulging, you're protecting your comrade." Rei giggled.

"What do you want?" Sarada asked and Boruto got on his knees coughing. "Why are you doing all this?" Sarada asked.

"Why?" Rei asked rhetorically and giggled. "There's things people enjoy. Killing was mine, I wanted to kill and kill." Rei looked down. "I killed people for fun and for giggles." Rei did one hand sign. "I love killing people like you." Rei grinned.

Sarada's eyes widened. They turned fazed out as she fell on her knees. "S-Sarada," Boruto asked and Rei was walking over.

"She's trap in my Genjutsu," Rei said and pointed. "You're next now," Rei then leaned back her head as a kick came forward. "Oh," she saw Sarada glaring at her.

"G-Genjutsu is nothing to me," Sarada panted and then took out a kunai. She was sweating and leaning forward.

"You escaped it, my best Genjutsu, but it took a lot out of you." Rei then went for a kick, but she saw Boruto come and block it. Boruto moved back with Sarada.

"I won't let you hurt my friends," Boruto growled while Sarada nodded. Rei only blinked shrugged with a sigh.

"That's what they all say," Rei then extended her hand, grabbed both Sarada and Boruto by the neck. "They call me Snake because I can do this." Rei giggled and then glared. "I want to see which one of you will last longer before they die." Rei tightened the grip.

Boruto was coughing uncontrollably. While Sarada was keeping her breathe. She was turning blue, but she was trying to do a hand sign. Sarada did a Tiger hand sign and her mouth popped out. "**Fire Style Jutsu!"**

Sarada's flame surrounded the hands of Rei. Rei let go of both Boruto and Sarada from her grip. They both fell while coughing. The fire cleared and Rei was standing with burned marks on her hand.

"Wow, you too." Rei grinned and she heard a slam behind her. She looked back and saw Hit Lee. He was panting while holding a blade with blood.

"... You..." Hit Lee panted and held the blade up.

"She's strong!" Hit Lee heard Boruto who got up.

"I can tell!" Hit Lee replied while facing Rei. He was breathing slowly. Rei didn't say a word, didn't have to. She could just show him how out matched he was. _"This is a Jonin's Kill Intent...?"_

Rei moved forward and sliced with her kunai. She looked to the side and saw Hit Lee. She moved back while Hit Lee kicked.

_"What speed..." _Rei thought and Hit Lee was beside of Rei. Rei looked shocked as Hit Lee kicked her. She blocked it and moved back.

Rei looked back and saw Sarada swinging her blade. Rei dodged, but got cut in the cheek. She moved back and then Boruto came up.

**"Wind Cyclone Punch!" **Boruto punched forward and Rei looked. All of a sudden, blood hit the ground. Sarada and Hit Lee both stared at Boruto.

Boruto saw the body of the ninja who Rei killed in front of him. Boruto's hand pierced his stomach. Boruto moved back and Rei showed up in front of him.

"You did well," Rei dislocated Boruto's right hand. Boruto screamed before getting knocked out by Rei. Boruto fell in the ground as Sarada's eyes widened.

"Boru-" Sarada was knocked out by Rei. She fell as Rei turned to Hit Lee.

"You gave her this sword." Rei picked up the blade. "She works well with weapons. You knew she did. Now ask yourself. How well do I know?" Rei glared with the blade pointed at him.

Hit Lee felt someone show up behind him. "Oh," Rei giggled at the person who glared at her. "Kagune," Rei held the blade properly.

"Hit," Kagune spoke softly. "Take Sarada and Boruto. I want you to not be around me. For what I'm about to do." Kagune's eyes glowed white.

Rei giggled and snapped her fingers. Kagune growled as about fifteen troops surrounded them. "These guys are heavily skilled. One genin won't be enough. Men..." Rei grinned. "Take the kids."

Kagune threw kunais at all men. Rei expanded her arm and caught all kunai. She spun around her extended arms. "Ha!" Rei let go of all kunai.

Kagune looked at each kunai and blew out wind. A string of wind caught all kunai. They spun around Rei. Rei clapped her hand and rock surrounded her body.

Kagune had a wire attack to his mouth. Kagune quickly blew out fire which hit the rock shield. Kagune saw the shield was empty.

Rei popped up below Kagune with a blade. Kagune moved back as Rei spun. Kagune caught it and they were forehead to forehead. Kagune growling and Rei grinning.

Hit Lee saw one of the troops pick up Sarada. He raged and kicked the troop in the face. "Don't touch them!" Hit Lee snapped as the troop members looked at him. Boruto was laying across from him and Sarada.

The troop that was kicked stood up. He was silent and Hit Lee finally understood. All this was a set up. The Bloodhounds have been causing the shortage of food in the village that was massacred. They knew that a village like the Leaf would help. They wanted to drag Kagune out from the very beginning.

The troops from before were weaklings and these were much stronger. This whole thing was set up. Hit Lee understood it was a big risk. There's a chance that Kagune could never come out. Hit Lee figured out that the Blood Snake was going to kill a Konoha Ninja to bring more attention. To make more ninjas come out, no to make Kagune come out. Because they were planning on sending a 'message.'

This was all a coincidence. Team 10 was unlucky to accept this mission the day they did. But Hit Lee couldn't figure out why they wanted to take him instead of going for the kill.

Hit Lee saw one troop jump up. Hit Lee spun and kicked him in the face. He saw another coming for him. Hit Lee went for a kick and the troop member caught it. Hit Lee was surprised as the troop member lifted him up.

"What's wrong boy? Tired," Hit Lee was surprised. They wanted to get him tired to take him down or the others. They were observing from the start. Hit Lee went for a kick to the troops' face, but he blocked it with his other . He grabbed both legs and faced him down. "Give up-" Hit Lee headbutt the stomach of the troop.

The troop member coughed and slid back while letting so of Hit Lee. Once Hit Lee hit the ground he was punched by a troop immediately. He spun and double kicked the troop in the face. Hit Lee moved back and saw two ready to get him. He turned around and then another came behind him. He hit him in the neck.

Hit Lee coughed and hit the ground while his vision was slowly fading. He saw the troop member walk over and pick him up by his shirt. "Hey remember the others," he said. Hit Lee thought of Sarada and Boruto. Hit Lee grabbed the troop member and spun himself.

The troops' arm rotated and it broke as his bone popped out. He screamed as Hit Lee slid back and glared. "I won't let anyone of you take them!" Hit Lee jumped forward. He went for a punch and another soldier hit his back.

"_I can't lose-"_ Hit Lee thought as he was punched in the stomach. He coughed and another troop kicked his face. "_They are my friends-"_ Hit Lee was hit and knocked out. He fell on the floor and the wind blew lightly.

The fifteen troop members surrounded the three Genin. The one with the twisted arm panted. "Take them, we are going to need them when Blood Snake is done." He said and the three started to get carried. They all took away the three Genin.

* * *

><p>Kagune and Rei were both panting as they stood in an empty forest. Rei grinned and giggled as Kagune looked down. "Come on Blood Bunny, is something wrong?" Rei asked.<p>

"You, you want something don't you?" Kagune asked and Rei stopped. "What do you want that you would wait for me."

"It's not what I want, it's what _he_ wants back." Kagune's eyes widened from Rei's response. Rei took out the blade and swung it up. "Now!" She jumped, "fight-" she stopped upon feeling a wire grab her wrists. There were suddenly more wires surrounding her.

Kagune pulled back his hand and she was suddenly tied back into a tree. She moaned in pain as Kagune glared. He did a Tiger Hand Seal. "What about your students?" Rei asked and Kagune stopped. His eyes widened, "you think they will be able to handle my men? Do you really think they would even match them?" Rei snickered and Kagune growled while tightening the hand seal.

"Go ahead," Rei giggled, "go ahead and kill me. But ask yourself this. Do you think they would care what happens to your pupils after I die. I did give them the orders to keep those brats alive. But once I'm dead, they won't care. Ask yourself this now, remember what was given to troop members. The machine that rings once their commander dies. It's connected to me like it is to you. You might have defused yours, but I have mine."

"So now, are you going to waste time killing me. Or go after your pupils?" Rei asked and Kagune turned around. He started to run rapid fire the other way. Rei giggled and looked down while she broke out of Kagune's wire. "It seems that you have gotten softer, Blood Bunny." Rei coughed out blood.

The troops carried the Genin. "Do you think Blood Snake survived?" A troop asked. The others all looked forward focusing on meeting at their checkpoint.

"She did, she's our commander. She's facing a former member. Someone who hasn't been in the Bloodhound for five years." A troop said and they all kept on moving.

"I just want to break that boy," the troop with the broken arm said. "I'll make sure he suffer-" the troop stopped and hit the tree branch. The others looked and saw a paper bomb attached to his head. They all gasped and an explosion happened. The fourteen spread out as they saw a shadow show up.

"It's him," one said as Kagune held the blade that Rei had.

"Did he defeat Rei-" the troop was split in half as Kagune showed up behind him. Kagune had death eyes that held nothing back. He looked at the three carrying his pupils and popped his neck.

He was in front of the one carrying Hit Lee. All of a sudden, Kagune was surrounded by kunais coming after him. He looked up and spun around the blade. He blocked off all the kunai coming for him. He then pointed the blade to the troops' head.

He duck down and dodged the blade. Moved back as Kagune was behind him. "When did you..!?" Kagune stabbed his neck with the blade. He coughed and Kagune spun the blade while cutting his head off. Kagune landed on a branch while carrying Hit Lee.

"Don't get too close," a troop member said as Kagune glared. "He's too dangerous to even get away from!" One did a hand sign and shot out fire. Kagune was gone with Hit Lee's body.

The troop who shot the fire looked around. He looked at his back and saw about ten paper bombs. "Huh," he blew up while the one holding Sarada coughed. Kagune pierced his chest while ripping out his heart.

Kagune saw Sarada fall to the ground. He reached for her and suddenly he felt a slight pain. He looked at his legs which had a blade through it.

Kagune groaned as he looked up and saw Rei holding Sarada. Kagune gasped when he noticed the multiple paper bombs. Kagune looked and saw a paper bomb on Hit Lee too. "Now pick," Rei giggled and the paper bomb ignited. A big explosion happened as trees were torn apart. A huge dust cloud was made.

In one side of the dust, Rei was standing with her last remaining troop members. she was holding Sarada as she was panting. "Why don't we go after him? He could be injured?" A troop member asked then noticed Rei was injured from her stomach.

"I'm not feeling to well myself," Rei looked down and growled. "He still have a couple of tricks up his sleeve." Rei coughed and growled. "He would kill us all if he finds us. Let's go," Rei said and she jumped with Sarada on her shoulder. The others followed as one other troop carried Boruto.

Kagune was panting while his shirt was ripped off. He saw Hit Lee who seemed fine. His eyes stopped glowing white as he looked at his injured hand. "_She set up those bombs, I was distracted for one second."_ Kagune growled. He looked and back at the tree. He didn't see Rei and her troops.

"Damn it," Kagune got up while holding Hit Lee. "I need, I need to get to the others." He groaned while his painful body was carrying Hit Lee. "I-I underestimated the Bloodhounds ability of power." Kagune stopped and turned around. "'I'm sorry," he said and coughed.

* * *

><p>Rei was walking while limping. She put Sarada's body down in the floor of the prisoner base. She coughed and pulled up her shirt while revealing a bloody hole. "He's still stronger…" Rei looked back.<p>

She saw the troop soldier carrying Boruto. "Shall I lay him down here?" He asked and Rei nodded. Boruto was placed next to Sarada.

"Get me the medic," Rei coughed and looked at the two. "These two were extremely powerful. They also have the greatest potential." Rei sat down as the medic entered the room. "Heal me up, I'm going to need to be in full health when Kagune comes."

"Kagune? Blood Bunny? He's going to come?" The medic asked while taking out his stitch wire.

"Oh I'm sure he's coming, then we are going to all sneak attack him and take him back to leader." Rei said while pulling out the shuriken from her injured stomach. "I guarantee it."

* * *

><p>The sun came down as the entrance guards were sitting down. "It's about to be over for our night shift." The guard smiled and then they spotted a shadow in the distance.<p>

"Who is that?" The other guard asked as Kagune was carrying Hit Lee. "Kagune! Wasn't he assigned a C-Rank mission?" The guard saw Kagune walk over while looking tired.

"Where's Boruto and the other one?" The guard ran over to Kagune who passed him Hit Lee. "What happened?" The guard asked as Kagune looked down.

"Tell the Hokage that Bloodhound has possession of Sarada and Bor- Boruto…" Kagune collapsed back, but was caught by the other guard.

"Inform the Hokage this instant!" The guard holding Kagune screamed to the one holding Hit Lee.

"R-Right!" He screamed and put Lee down. He started to run to the telephone connected to wall. He picked it up and started to dial.

* * *

><p>Hinata was sitting peacefully in the couch while watching television. She heard the phone ring and picked it up. "Hello this is the Uzumaki residence," Hinata said peacefully.<p>

"M-Mom did brother come home?" Himawari came in into the living room all sleepy. She heard a slam as a the phone hit the ground. Himawari was frightened as Hinata was almost speechless. "Mom…" Himawari looked at Hinata whose eyes were horrified.

* * *

><p>Naruto was holding the telephone while with a shocked expression. He gritted his teeth and glared down.<p>

"Boruto…" Naruto growled angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I got a lot of feedback from last chapter and hope to get some from this one.<strong>

**First off, thank you Xanastic for enjoying Himawari and Sarada interaction. Shield Sword, you are correct some moments are obviously in comparison to the old Naruto, but I only do it for nostalgia purpose. Things are going to change, but thank you for making that you Myzticmoon. Wizardly-K9, I kinda hinted that this would be shown. I almost prepared for this scene by showing Kagune as a former murderer and Bloodhound to be a gang. I get what you mean though, but it won't be a running theme. Like every chapter has a rape/torture scene.**

**I want to say this, I know I made the protagonist 'Kill.' I know that's weird since Naruto barely killed anyone. I did it here to express the tone of the Arc and because they are ninja. Assassins. I'm just saying so you don't have to ask, oh why are they killing. (They are facing cold blooded heartless gang members)**

**Thank you, review, and bye!**


	8. Ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Bloodhound Arc**

**Chapter 8: Ready**

* * *

><p>A clear dark hall way as a few steps were heard. A door opened and a room was revealed. Sarada and Boruto were both tied to chairs.<p>

Their arms were tied to the arm rests. They were right next to each other. "Well both of you are awake,"

Sarada and Boruto both glared at who stood in front of them. It was Rei, she was fully healed and had her same attire. She only had bandages around her stomach.

"Oh you two seem to be doing so well," Rei leaned and gave the two Genin a grin.

"What do you want from us?" Sarada immediately asked. "Why are we alive and still here?" Sarada panted.

"Why because I want Kagune to come here." Rei sat down and looked up. "Kagune possess a special blood we cannot lose. We need to have him return it to our leader."

"That's it, some blood and you're doing all this for that?" Sarada growled and Rei giggled.

"Kagune's blood isn't only some blood. He possess the power of all Nature Elements and ability that belong to the leader of the Bloodhound." Rei stood up, "that blood cannot be at the wrong hands."

"Like you guys are great candidates!" Boruto screamed, "monster, murderers. Why? For some blood? For some entertainment. Why don't you just help people!?" Boruto looked down screaming.

The room stood in silence, "because no one helped me," Rei said and Boruto's eyes widened. Sarada looked at Rei who giggled, "I had no one and have no one. I'll die for this gang." Rei smiled.

"Isn't there things you're willing to die for?" Rei asked and Boruto was caught of guard. His lower lip quivered and he looked to the side.

"Alright…" Sarada spoke, "so why didn't you take Kagune. You guys could take us, but not Kagune?" Sarada asked and Rei giggled.

"Because we didn't plan on meeting him." Rei stood up and Sarada still made eye contact. "When I saw him. I was as shocked as he was when he saw me. So I needed to take precious things from him to drive him back here." Rei touched Boruto's and Sarada's cheeks. "Now I'm prepared for him to come and I will defeat him this time."

"You knew he was alive, how?" Sarada asked, "you waited to find him, but how did you know you were ever going to find him?" She asked.

Rei took out a box that had twelve red lights and three green lights. "The red represents the Commander as the green represent the leaders." Rei put down the box right beside her. "When the blood transfusion was made, the blood carried one little device. It was Bloodhound's greatest invention. It would detect if the member was alive or dead. If I die, my red light goes off. Same with Kagune." Rei then looked down. "His mission was kill the Hokage. He failed and we suspected he was in Konoha."

"Wait, what if he wasn't?" Sarada asked and Rei got up.

"We had a mission around each country. Find Kagune's location. At one point we have a plant inside of Konoha. He checked the prisons, same with every other village. Then when we didn't spot his location. We decided to look in each country, I was selected for Fire Country." Rei answered.

"So that's why you're here," Boruto mumbled and then glared. "What if Kagune does come, but with more ninjas? The plan you're creating is flawed."

"True, but you're some Genin, the worst that is to come is two Jonin. My troops are well off against two Jonin. I have more here than I had in the forest. Also, I made sure I fought Kagune alone." Rei touched Boruto's nose.

"So you Genin are just the bait for Kagune." Rei laughed.

"_She doesn't know who's the Hokage's child…"_ Sarada and Boruto thought. They didn't exchange looks, but knew what they were thinking of.

"Alright," Rei stood up and popped her knuckles. "Now brats, you're going to learn a lesson of discipline. Girl, please watch because you will be next." Rei walked over and grabbed Boruto's right hand. Boruto growled from the sharp pain of his still dislocated arm.

"W-What are you doing?" Sarada asked and Rei took off the ropes attached to the Boruto's right hand.

"Nothing," Rei said and picked up his hand. "Just normal procedures. There's a rule I go by, torture the enemies at least once." Rei spun around Boruto's hand and he screamed.

* * *

><p>Naruto was looking down as Kagune exited the hospital room all cleared. Kagune looked and Naruto, then turned around. He walked the other way. "H-Hey!" Naruto followed Kagune who walked normally. "Where do you think you're going?"<p>

"Where else, I'm going to get back your son and Sarada." Kagune said and Naruto got in front of Kagune.

"You just can't go, Rei is as strong as you and they do have hostages. You know Bloodhound, you know what they are capable of." Naruto glared at Kagune who looked to the side.

"We need to plan this ahead before we walk in and get everybody killed." Naruto put his hand on Kagune's shoulder. "I'm as afraid as you, but we must not rush things."

"Then what? We are supposed to wait? They're not exactly hostages of some criminals, these guys are too deadly."

"And I agree with you!" Naruto snapped, "but when my son, my best friend's daughter and your life is on the line. I can't risk one or the other."

"R-Right," Kagune said and he sat down at the closest bench. "Alright, Hokage, what should we do?" Kagune asked while staring down. He was shaking in fear.

"My Flying Raijin, it has been removed from Boruto's body. Even if he was turned to dust, I would have been able to track him. Why can't I?" Naruto asked.

"Because of the seal each base Bloodhound has. When the Fourth was alive, one of the leaders' father fought him." Kagune looked to the side, "was defeated and the mark was placed on him. So what happened was that man tried his best to remove the mark. He created on barrier that would remove the mark once someone entered the area."

"That's why you weren't afraid to get away when we fought or something went wrong? Even if I marked you… you wouldn't have to worry about me tracking you." Naruto said and Kagune nodded.

"You absolutely cannot go," Kagune looked up at Naruto. "You can't go, not because of the Flying Raijin. But of Boruto…" Kagune said and he got up.

"I know, these guys are already using Boruto as bait. So they would attract you. They would probably do worse if they found out he's the son of the Hokage." Naruto looked down, "I don't plan on going, but you need to tell me how this Bloodhound works."

"They work in some kind of hierarchy, well only three stages. First is the three leaders who I doubt are anywhere around here. Then the twelve commanders… well now eleven commanders. Each commander have a certain number of troops. Some may vary from hundred or lone like me."

"So we are just facing one commander with a unknown of troops that are weaker than her?" Naruto asked and Kagune nodded. "How do they know you're alive?" Naruto asked.

"This tracking device in each Commander and leader's blood. They could tell if the person is alive." Kagune looked at his palm.

"And you never told me this?" Naruto asked and Kagune shook his head.

"Never thought it would come up," he made eye contact with Naruto. "They made sure they would one day find me. I expected them to think I was in some kind high prison." Kagune turned to the side. "I was wrong…"

"No, you were smart," Naruto commented. "Maybe it didn't go as plan, but you made a hypothesis and that's enough." Naruto chuckled and got serious. "And these troop members are weaker than the Commander?" Naruto asked and Kagune nodded.

"So we go a High Class Level Gang Ninja. Who is as strong as you with two hostages, but don't know the identity of the hostage except that they are your student. We are dealing with some troop members who are weaker than the Commander. In an unknown area."

"Not unknown, I know every base in Fire Country when the mission to assassinate you happened. I am ninety percent sure I know where she is." Kagune answered and Naruto grinned.

"So all we need is a group of ninja as strong as you or maybe stronger. You'll fight Rei while the other finish off the troops. This mission is unpredictable, but it might just work."

"Kagune, I want you to just wait. When night time passes I will have at least a team ready for you." Naruto said and Kagune looked down. "Don't worry, they are okay," Naruto said and he disappeared while Kagune gritted his teeth.

"_I can only hope so,"_ Kagune's lower lip quivered.

* * *

><p>Boruto panted while his right hand was tied back by a troop. Boruto's left hand twitched as he was sweating like crazy. "I hope that felt well," the troop member said and he walked away from Boruto.<p>

Sarada looked right beside Boruto who coughed. "B-Boruto," Sarada shivered and Boruto panted.

"I-I-I hope Kagune… k-k-kills her," Boruto let out and was shaking. He glared with angry tears on his face and shook angrily.

"Don't worry…" Sarada whispered, "they are coming for us." Sarada said and Boruto nodded.

"I know they are," Boruto grinned insanely, "they are going to take care of these bastards." Boruto took a deep breath.

"I know-" Sarada shut up when she saw Boruto growling. She looked and saw Boruto leaning forward as he started to whimper. "What are you doing?" Sarada panicked as Boruto gritted his teeth. Boruto glared and he moved his head to the side. "Stop it, you're hurting yourself."

"That's what dad said was a ninja!" Boruto pulled up a bit and felt a sharp pain in his right arm. Boruto screamed and Sarada looked in shock. "I'm not going to cry from pain!" Boruto repeated. "Because I'm a ninja! Of the Leaf!" Boruto screamed before pushing his arm down.

He flinched while feeling his arm relocate. Boruto took a deep breath while looking down. "Why did you do that?" Sarada asked and Boruto grinned.

"Now I want to see her, twist my arm once again. She won't hurt it like last time." Boruto panted lightly and leaned forward.

"You dumbass," Sarada giggled and saw Boruto was starting to rest. Sarada looked around the empty room and saw nobody around. "_We are tied here by these metal ropes. How are we supposed to escape…?"_Sarada looked down and she thought. She looked at Boruto who was lightly resting. "Idiot…"

* * *

><p>"I'm doing too many surgeries," Sakura said while working on someone's heart. Naruto was wearing a mask in the other side of the wall.<p>

"Sakura, you sure another doctors can't work on it?" Naruto asked while Sakura took off some bits and parts.

"Naruto, they are all over the other countries trying to find cures and healing the need. I'm the only doctor good at doing what needs to be done here. I am Tsunade's student, Tsunade herself is away and Shizune is in a meeting in the Sand." Sakura said while putting away the leftover parts.

"Shikamaru is also with the her, Ino and Sai are going to Lightning Country with Choji to make some agreements with Raikage. I'm getting out of options here…" Naruto said while Sakura started to stitch.

"Trust me, I want to go save my daughter, but I can't let hundreds of people die when my daughter is guaranteed to be alive and safe." Sakura looked down, "But it's not like that time."

"I know," Naruto said as Sakura got down stitching the chest and she sighed.

"Naruto, I wish I could help, but right now is a bad time. Even if it's my own child… I just can't drop my job. Like you just can't drop Hokage so easily." Sakura looked back and Naruto nodded.

"I understand," Naruto bowed, "alright, but I will still form a team that is going to bring your daughter back." Naruto said while he exited the room. Sakura nodded and had a small tear fall.

Naruto exited the hospital and teleported to the top of the Kage mountain. He stood on his while looking at the whole village. "Rock Lee is gone, Tenten has the flu and Sasuke is not back." Naruto looked down. "Konohamaru and the Anbu are doing their mission… I have two people…" Naruto glared up.

"You really aren't that smart," Naruto heard someone and looked back.

"M-Mirai," Naruto looked as Mirai walked up. It was Asuma's child, the gifted child on Konoha. She smiled and walked up to Naruto.

"You know, I can do the mission," Mirai walked past Naruto and looked to the side. "I am a strong ninja am I not?" Mirai looked back at Naruto.

"Shikamaru would probably kill me if I send you out there." Naruto chuckled and Mirai huffed.

"Well he isn't here, nor is Konohamaru," Mirai turned around. "I want to do a real A-Rank mission though." Mirai laughed, "also I just don't want to do something different than escort."

Naruto blinked and looked at the third Hokage statue. "I known your grandad when I was a kid. I bet her wanted to throw off this mountain so many times, but he was a good man." Naruto looked back. "Fine, I'm putting you in the mission Mirai."

"Yes!" Mirai jumped up, but she realized how childish she looked. "Yes sir," Mirai bowed and Naruto laughed.

"Alright, meet me in the front of the entrance by sundown. I got somewhere to go," Naruto said as he disappeared. Mirai looked and celebrated once again that she's going to be in a High Rank mission.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting down as Shino went over with some papers. "You sure you want me to go on this mission. Who is going to teach the Academy students?" Shino asked and Naruto looked down while thinking.<p>

"I'll just let the students have a day off. I mean this mission is supposed to only take one day." Naruto explained as Shino wasn't sure. "Look Shino…" Naruto tried to act cute by saying his name. "You're a skilled ninja, one of the most skilled we have that is available. Yes, you weren't my first option, but you are a option." Naruto got up.

"Boruto and Sarada, two students that are some what talented. Yet opposite types of personality. They have a chance to exceed any of us. And don't do this out of the sake of the village. Do this out of the sake of Hinata. She loves Boruto and you're her best friend…"

"I know," Shino said and Naruto stopped. "Fine I'm doing the mission," Shino got up and Naruto smiled.

"Alright, I need to go!" Naruto chuckled and he disappeared from the room. Shino only stood in silence as he looked down.

"He didn't even say thank you…"

Naruto landed on a house in the grassy field. He looked around and saw a kitty cat with a puppy dog.

"Huh?" Naruto looked and saw Tamaki come out with a pregnant stomach. "Oh!" Naruto was shocked.

"Well don't just stand there… at least say something nice." Tamaki giggled and Naruto's eyes went all dizzy.

"You're… You're pregnant…?" Tamaki looked at Naruto who was still confused. "When!?" Naruto asked and Tamaki sighed.

"When Kiba and I did it," Naruto almost flushed in embarrassment. "Are you here to be a pervert?" Tamaki asked and Naruto got serious.

"I'm here to see Kiba," Naruto bowed, "I need to discuss some things with him." Naruto said and he felt someone behind him.

"Well you could have called or something," Naruto looked back and faced Kiba who was with a giant wolf.

"Kiba it's good to see you, I didn't know you were a ladies man-" Naruto was hit by a pan. "Ow!" Naruto said as Tamaki walked back into her house.

"Yeah, I was as surprised too," Kiba put his wolf, "but after Akamaru's passing, Tamaki actually helped me and it happened. It sucks that I didn't have a big marriage like you did, but this is fine too." Kiba shrugged. "So why are you here?" Kiba turned to Naruto who got up.

"Boruto and Sarada have been kidnapped," Naruto said and Kiba's eyes widened. "I have a A-Rank mission, but I don't have enough ninjas that are strong enough to do it. I want you to do this mission. Shino is coming too and Mirai will also be joining."

"You know after the Sasuke situation. I never wanted to do a mission that the whole group almost couldn't handle. And this mission is almost like it. But with Shino and Asuma's little girl involved. I think it's going to go great." Kiba nodded, "right, I'm going to help you." Kiba said, "but only because Hinata's child is involved."

"Right," Naruto laughed and he turned around. "I need to go now, please meet up in the entrance of Konoha by sundown." Naruto said and Kiba nodded, "Thank you," Naruto said and he felt as Kiba sighed.

Tamaki looked at Kiba, "Kiba, you will come back?" Tamaki asked, "this mission sounds dangerous."

"I will," Kiba said as he turned around with a smile. "But I just hate doing missions for that guy." Kiba chuckled and Tamaki smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>Kagune walked down the road and he saw a shadow right beside him. "You're supposed to be the hospital," Kagune said and Hit Lee came out quickly.<p>

"I'm healed!" Hit Lee stood tall and Kagune only starred. "I want to come!" Hit Lee bowed, "I want to come when you go and save Sarada and Boruto," Hit Lee screamed and Kagune only stood still as he looked to the side.

"You can't," Kagune said and Hit Lee flinched. "You will be in danger." Kagune said and Hit Lee gritted his teeth.

"I'll be in danger?" Hit Lee stomped forward. "I became a ninja knowing that danger will be involved." Hit Lee looked down angrily and took a deep breath.

"You still can't go," Kagune said and he turned around. When he did Hit Lee was there with a kunai.

"I want to save them. Their my teammates and I must rescue them." Hit Lee growled and pointed the kunai. "I'm going no matter what!" Hit Lee said and Kagune sighed. He showed up behind Kagune and blocked his kick. Kagune was surprised. "I'm the strongest…" Hit Lee said and Kagune moved back.

"I know I won't be much good for fighting, but I want to save them. My mission was to take them away, but instead I stood and fought. I should have done what you said…" Hit Lee shook his fist.

"I want to make it up and save them!" Hit Lee screamed and had on tear caught in his eyes. "I am willing to risk my life for them." Hit Lee said and behind him Naruto showed up. Hit Lee looked back and Kagune blinked.

"Hokage," Hit Lee said and Naruto chuckled.

"So I heard the last part," Naruto said and pat Hit Lee's shoulder. "So my son is your teammate?" Naruto asked and Hit Lee nodded.

"Yes and I want to help save him and Sarada!" Hit Lee said while bowing and Naruto sighed.

"I can't let you go…" Naruto said and Hit Lee once again flinched. "If I wasn't myself." Naruto pat Hit Lee in the shoulder. Hit Lee looked up, "a person who break the rules are scum, but a person who abandon their friend are worse than scum." Hit Lee's eyes brightened as Naruto closed his.

"Kagune, you will take Hit Lee with you on the mission. Hit Lee this will be a A-Rank mission. The objective is to bring back Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha back safely. The mission will be done by four Jonin, well now it's three Jonin, a chunin and a genin." Naruto chuckled while turning to Kagune.

"So that means the whole team is ready?" Kagune asked and Naruto nodded. "Alright, we leave at sun down." Kagune turned to Hit Lee.

"Kagune," Naruto looked pat his shoulder, "you're not Hit Lee's responsibility in this. It's to bring back Sarada and Boruto." Naruto spoke and Kagune starred. "I have two skilled ninja, he will be fine."

"Right," Kagune spoke and turned his head to Naruto. "So tell me? What is the worst case scenario?" Kagune asked and Hit Lee was shocked that Kagune asked such a question. He wouldn't think to ask, the worst case scenario is death to him. Hit Lee saw Naruto turn around his head.

"The worst case scenario, you would think it's the death of the two hostages. No, it's not that. It's if they find out Boruto is my child." Naruto said and Hit Lee was quiet. "They will then hunt me down and will hold down my own morality. They would commit torture to the extreme and I do not want that. This mission is already dangerous, but the people are willing to risk it."

"Now tell me, are you two willing to risk the chance of dying for people who could be dead?" Naruto asked and Hit Lee stomped the ground which nearly crumbled the entire ground below him,

"They are not dead," Hit Lee said and Naruto got a smile on his face. "I can feel that they are alive. I will save them and complete this mission." Hit Lee vowed

"My son was gifted with such good friends." Naruto said and he looked to the side . "I need to go, I just wanted to inform you guys." Naruto said and he quickly disappeared.

"He's quick," Hit Lee said and Kagune pat his head.

"That' was a jutsu and one of the strongest if used by a correct person." Kagune laughed and he walked back. "Meet me in the front. The others will be there. We will all start the mission to save each and every one of them." Kagune said and he disappeared himself.

Hit Lee looked and he tightened his fist. He looked down and gritted his teeth. He remembered how Boruto and him both tried their best to climb up the tree and how Sarada did her best to help out. He was now determine to once again face the group that they couldn't beat before.

* * *

><p>Naruto was now in his house and he saw Himawari with tears on her face. "Himawari," Naruto walked up and touched Himawari's back.<p>

"Big Brother and Big Sister Sarada are… in… trouble," Himawari sniffed and Naruto looked down sad.

"Don't worry, I'm is going to help them." Naruto chuckled and Himawari looked back. "Well I can't, but some people that are friends with me will." Naruto chuckled while Himawari sniffed sadly.

"Don't worry about Boruto," Naruto looked forward and his eyes were widened with shock. Hinata walked with her ninja shoes on. She had teal blue ninja pants on. She wore a white jacket with a giant belt around the waste. She had her ninja pouches on her right leg. She had black long gloves.

"No arguing Naruto, I'm a ninja of the Leaf," Hinata pulled her gloves tightly. "I'm also Boruto's mother. I'm going to save him." Hinata said and she looked at Naruto.

Naruto only gave a smirk while Hinata gave the most serious face she could.

It was sun down as six shadows circled through the darkening forest. Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Kagune, Mirai and Hit Lee. They all jumped around as they head to the possible destination. The A-Rank mission begins and the fight will also begin.

The Leaf Ninja against Blood Snake!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Mavin, you reposted, Well it's going to happen, sort of<strong>

**Myzticomoon: I was hoping for that, but I decided not too. Set up a bit differently. **

**Thank you both for the support, please review and give me your thoughts.**

**The battle begins next, the six chosen vs Blood Snake's group**


	9. Base Invasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Bloodhound Arc**

**Chapter 9: Base Invasion**

* * *

><p>"It's almost sun down," Hit Lee stood while getting very impatient. Kagune was right beside him. He was leaning back against the wall. "Did the Hokage even form a team?"<p>

"He did," Kagune sighed while looking at the sun begin to fall. "Just be patient," Kagune looked to the side. He spotted someone who was walking towards him.

"Shino Sense!" Hit Lee recognized his teacher who wore the same, but had sunglasses on instead.

"Sensei?" Kagune thought for a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet the man who took my most talented students," Shino walked and looked at Kagune.

"This is my Sensei from the Academy, he taught me how to use many kinds of jutsu," Hit Lee smiled back at Kagune.

"Really?" Kagune tilted his head. "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Seishiro Kagune," Kagune chuckled. He opened his eyes while hearing a slam back.

Hit Lee looked back surprised while Kagune simply glanced back.

"Still as hyper as ever," Shino spoke as Kagune turned fully around. "Is that right Kiba?" Shino asked.

"I'm just excited," Kiba said while riding on his giant wolf. "I'm in an A-Rank mission with my old friend. And now with Aki," Kiba gently put his wolf.

"Yes," Shino said and nodded, "this is Kiba, he is my old teammate and a long time friend. His sense of smell is very powerful. It still doesn't compare to his loud nature." Shino spoke.

"Well I can't help it, I bark like a dog." Kiba chuckled. Hit Lee was surprised by the outgoing nature of the two Jonin. "So you're Kagune…"

"Yes," Kagune bowed and looked down. "It will be an honor to work with you." Kagune commented.

"Well isn't that good," Kiba said while Shino looked back at the sight of someone walking.

"I didn't think you were going to show up on time." Shino said and everyone looked at the ninja towards them.

"I'm always on time," Mirai spoke and she wore a black coat to what she normally wears. "This is also going to be my first A-Rank mission," Mirai clenched her fist and shook from excitement.

"Kurenai's daughter, it's good to know you're a strong ninja." Kiba chuckled lightly. Mirai blushed and took a step back.

"D-Don't say that K-Kiba," Mirai said and looked away. She end up looking at Hit Lee.

"What's with the kid?" Mirai asked and Kagune pat his head.

"He's my student," Kagune answered and Mirai raised an eyebrow. "He was allow to come by the Hokage," Kagune informed and Hit Lee responded with a nod. "He's going to help when we fight off the group."

"A kid?" Mirai blinked and looked away. "You're going to take care of the kid." Mirai giggled lightly. Hit Lee and Kagune both shared a glance. Mirai then turned to Shino. "Who are we waiting for? Isn't this everybody?" Mirai asked.

"No," a voice was heard out of no where. Mirai looked back and spotted Naruto. He was next to Hinata. Hit Lee couldn't believe his eyes. He thought Hinata was beautiful. He didn't expect Boruto's mother to be this gorgeous. "Hinata will be joining," Naruto said while Hinata walked up.

"It really is like old times!" Kiba said while hitting his fist together. "We are going to fight as a team once again!" Kiba laughed.

"Indeed," HInata spoke and bowed, "it's good to see you Kiba," she turned around bowed to Shino, "you too Shino."Hinata turned to Mirai, "it's good to see you Mirai, I will love working with you."

"Yes Lady Hinata," Mirai bowed and Hinata looked at Kagune and Hit Lee.

"It would be good working with you two," Hinata said and Hit Lee bowed. Kagune nodded and turned to Naruto.

"So what's the plan for this mission?" Kagune asked Naruto who nodded.

"The plan is simple," Naruto looked at Mirai, "first of, Mirai," Naruto pointed at Hit Lee. "Hit Lee is your responsibility. Hit Lee's eyes widened.

"What?" Mirai was as shocked as Hit Lee was.

"No arguments," Naruto ordered and Mirai put her head down sadly. "This group contains three master of Sensory Types. You three must follow their orders from entering. They will make sure it is safe once the ambush happens." Naruto closed his eyes. "Kagune told me that the base is more complex so you will all end up separating. Mirai and Hit, you will be the ones who must look for Boruto and Sarada first."

"I'll handle Blood Rabbit, the commander," Kagune said and Naruto nodded.

"You will eliminate anyone who is a threat," Naruto said and put his head down. "The mission is to bring back Sarada and Boruto," The six ninjas nodded, "work as a team… Go!" Naruto ordered and the six ninja went on into the woods. "And I hope you and them will return safely…" Naruto whispered.

* * *

><p>"So you're part of my son's team?" Hinata said while running. She was running next to Hit Lee. Hit Lee nodded, "I'm glad he has an honorable friend like you." Hinata complimented, Hit Lee looked down and smiled.<p>

"I guess I am," Hit Lee looked to the side. "You are Boruto's mother, I can see where he gets his determination from." Hit Lee complimented and Hinata giggled.

"Alright kid," Kiba and his wolf jumped next to Hit Lee. "Let's quit with the formalities." Kiba chuckled and looked forward. "We can't just tell bedtime stories, it's time to get serious." Kiba grinned and Hit Lee growled. He went faster and sped up as the others were surprised.

"He's so fast," Shino commented, "especially for his age." Shino looked down and Kiba laughed.

"He is his son thought," Kiba grinned while Aki gained speed. Now Kagune, Mirai, Hinata and Shino were a bit behind.

"You think your son is okay?" Shino asked while Hinata glanced down. She stayed quiet, "I didn't-"

"Yes…" Hinata sighed and Shino stopped talking. "I can only hope that he will be safe throughout this mission." Hinata closed her eyes for a second.. "But this isn't the time to worry about him. I came here to get him back and I will take out the Bloodhound. For harming my family!" Hinata clenched her fist.

Kagune looked to the side and back forward. He and Mirai both gained speed. All of the sudden, all six jumped on speed. They were tactically going to invade the entire place.

"Let's go," Shino said while the others prepared for their challenge up ahead.

* * *

><p>Boruto and Sarada were looking down while sitting at their respected chairs. "You think you can stay quiet for a long time?" A troop said while he chuckled. "You realize Rei loves torturing?" He asked.<p>

Boruto and Sarada were both silent. The troop member got pissed off as he stomped the ground. "Look here! She will make both of you her tools.." He screamed and grabbed both their neck. "You will be a stress reliever for men…" He screamed at Sarada. "You will be tortured for entertainment." He screamed at Boruto. He pushed them back as they slid a bit.

"I can't wait to see when you both give in," the troop member turned around. The sound of broken chains filled his ear. He looked back and saw that both Genin have escaped. "What?" He asked while Boruto held a hand seal. He blew wind out and the troop member was pushed against the wall.

"This wind… it won't…" Sarada did a Tiger hand seal. She blew out fire with the wind. The fire increased in size. The fire hit the troop member and he screamed in agony. The fire surrounded him, but in a matter of seconds he was left as a burnt corpse.

"That worked," Sarada giggled while Boruto nodded.

"The concentration of chakra helped up get out of those metal wired chains," Boruto stared at the bruises around his wrist. Sarada looked too and she looked forward.

"Then our combination was enough to take out one person. We are lucky we only had one person," Sarada sighed and look a look at the door. "We don't have any ninja weapons what's so ever."

"Does it really matter?" Boruto asked as Sarada walked forward.

"We need them because by skill, we don't match these guys. We got lucky with the sneak attack we just did." Sarada glanced at the burnt corpse.

"What about I use my Fist Cyclone?" Boruto put his right fist forward. "I think we can get out of here if I do." Boruto said and Sarada shook her head. "Why not?"

"We are underground," Sarada looked up and Boruto did too. "I know we are, Rei mentioned it to the guy we just burned. They will hear us and come after us all together." Boruto growled, "we need to wait and strike."

"Can't we just go out there and fight!" Boruto asked while hitting his palm.

"No," Sarada looked down, "It will not make a difference." Boruto gritted his teeth while looking to the side. "We will end having Rei to deal with. The soldiers will probably outnumber us too. We need the chance of taking out one at a time." Sarada looked at the door.

"Whatever you say," Boruto chuckled and looked at the door too. "I'm going to fight anyone who comes through that door." Boruto stanced himself to strike.

"Don't rush it," Sarada looked and glared at the door. "Remember, a commander could have countless troops with different power and abilities." Sarada leaned forward, "we can't expect all of them to be fooled." Sarada and Boruto waited for the door to be opened.

* * *

><p>A troop member stood outside the exit while being on night watch. He was sitting bored, he heard a sound and whipped out his kunai. He looked and spotted a squirrel that came out of the bush. "Damn it," he threw the kunai and killed the squirrel, "don't scare-" his head was flipped around. He died instantly.<p>

"That was cruel to kill the innocent animal." Kiba said while Kagune stood behind the dead body of the troop member. The others came down and Kiba niffed. "No one else is around the outside area…" Kiba informed.

"My bugs aren't detecting anything strange," Shino said while his bugs crawled around his right arm. Hit Lee was impressed by the amount of work that the sensory put in a short amount of time.

"Hinata," Kagune said and took a look back Hinata who walked up.

"I know," Hinata closed her eyes and veins grew around them. "Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes turned. Hit Lee was surprised as Hinata looked at the steel door.

"What is that?" Hit Lee asked while Kagune got a grin on his face.

"That's a Bojutsu or an eye technique," Kagune said while Hinata started to look around. "The Byakugan is a special eye that only the Hyuuga clan can have, well who ever contains the Hyuuga blood. The Byakugan can hold amazing abilities, one of them is see through walls." Kagune finished and Hinata calmed her eyes.

"The top room contains two people," Hinata said while looking down. "As expected, the whole thing contains many rooms, like a maze almost. I think I saw Boruto and Sarada below. I just couldn't correctly see how to get down there. Once we enter, we must separate." Hinata looked back at the others.

"The let's do what Naruto said," Kagune walked forward, "Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. You guys will go one way." Kagune turned to Mirai and Hit Lee. "We three will go another way," Kagune said and they all nodded.

"Right," they all said and Kagune's eyes turned white. They even glowed out white. The others were surprised as Kagune turned around.

"I will break in, once inside, focus only on the mission, I will focus on Rei!" Kagune leaned forward and the ground started to break under him.

"Right," they all said and Kagune moved forward. In an instant the door was slammed opened. It broke and slammed back against the wall. In the inside was just as Hinata suspected, two members were present. The alarm went off for the intruder once the door was broken.

* * *

><p>Boruto and Sarada looked up surprised at the ringing of the alarm.<p>

* * *

><p>Rei and a person sitting down looked up. Rei got a grin and ran out. The person who was sitting looked at shrugged.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagune looked to his left and saw the stairs leading down. The two troop members took out their ninja weapons. They were suddenly shocked when more started to come in. Hinata went forward to the right as she faced against the troop who was upcoming. He held his blade tightly. Shino followed Hinata with his bugs spreading around.<p>

The troop growled and then he was once again caught off guard. Aki and Kiba both jumped ahead and aimed for him.

The second troop looked and Mirai was heading towards him. Hit Lee was right behind her while the troop member glared and got ready for battle. Hit Lee looked to the side and saw Kagune making hand signs. He put his hands down on the ground very quickly.

Kiba grabbed the troop member throat while pushing him down. Aki came and bit off the head of the troop member. Blood almost splattered everywhere, but no one cared. Kiba jumped forward and ran with Shino. Hinata was already ahead as she got to the stairs.

She looked back and saw a spike of earth come up and stab the other troop member in the chest. It killed him as Kagune got up and moved. Hinata nodded and went down stairs. Now everybody went to their respected ways. Mirai and Hit Lee went down stairs. Hit Lee got down stairs and was surprised. He saw three members who were ready to fight. They held sword and kunais.

Hit Lee got an unknown fear in body. He was too afraid to fight now because of the chance of dying. He suddenly remembered the glare that Rei had. He gritted his teeth and went forward. Kagune smiled and his eyes went white once again. Mirai took out the blade knuckles that her father respectfully wore. Kagune slammed one troop member back against the wall. He crushed his head that exploded on contact.

Mirai and Hit felt the push of energy. They were too surprised to react, the other troop members too. They couldn't believe how fast Kagune got. Hit understood, that he would have been killed with his friends if Kagune and Rei were fighting at full power. He now knew that Rei was trying to avoid this. Mirai's blade was extended with chakra. She spun vertically and split in half the troop member she faced. She stopped while stopping her self. She looked back.

Hit Lee jumped and kicked the finally troop member in the face. A kunai flew and killed the troop member once it hit his face. Kagune threw the kunai, but he didn't care. Hit Lee landed on the ground while the corpse fell. There was two passageways now.

"You guys go your separate ways," Kagune said while the alarm was still going off. Mirai and Hit looked at Kagune. "I will try to find Rei," Kagune pointed the stairs he planned on heading. "If you two find her, do not fight. Just wait for me!" Kagune growled and he turned. Hit Lee nodded and turned to go to his respected way. Mirai followed and joined him.

Kagune saw the two leave down the stairs. Kagune looked back where he was heading. "_I gotta find her and hopefully I will be the only who finds her."_ Kagune thought while starting to run.

"You think he will be alright alone?" Mirai asked at the two finally got to the third floor. The room was empty and Hit Lee moved on forward.

"Yes," Hit Lee headed towards the center stairs. "I believe in him." Hit Lee started to run as Mirai was right beside him.

"How can you trust him so well?" Mirai asked and Hit Lee looked down.

"He's the strongest person I met so far," Hit Lee said and Mirai's eyes widened.

"_So naive, yet he's believable,"_ Mirai smirked, "_I think this boy was right for this mission,"_ Mirai and Hit Lee both went down to the fourth floor and they spotted two troop members.

"_Damn it,"_ Mirai grinned, "_I was hoping for more,"_ Mirai moved with her knuckle blades. She went for the troop member to her right. She jumped up and started to spin vertically. The troop moved and dodged the attack. Mirai was caught off guard as she stopped herself.

"_This one is actually skilled,"_ Mirai slid and looked back at the troop member.

Hit stopped and faced the troop member he was stuck with. He carried a blade and Hit Lee got nervous. He took a step back and growled.

* * *

><p>"Hit Lee," Kagune said while standing in the middle of a grass plain field. "You said you aren't able to use Ninjutsu or Taijutsu right?" Kagune asked and Hit Lee nodded.<p>

"That is correct," Hit Lee informed, "I inherited this disability from my father. I can only use Taijutsu." Hit Lee took a look at his palms.

"Maybe you don't have this disability. Want to check if you can?" Kagune said and Hit Lee looked confused.

"Wait sensei, but I said that I can't," Hit Lee spoke up, "I couldn't do it in the academy-" Hit Lee stopped as he was looking at the death glare of Kagune. Something that has always frightened him.

"If you want to even come close to saving your teammates. You must be willing to try the impossible." Kagune said and Hit Lee only froze in fear. "Concentrate your chakra in one area and then let your Nature flow out like a stream." Kagune stepped forward, "then you will use release your Chakra Nature. Now tell me," Kagune clenched his fist at the frozen Hit Lee, "are you afraid?"

Hit Lee's eyes widened and he stepped back. He got a shiver down his spine as his mind went blank. He glanced down and suddenly memories started to come back. Kagune grinned as Hit Lee remembered his friends being taken away. His face went from worried to furious within seconds. He gritted his teeth as his chakra poured out. The ground below him cracked as Hit Lee screamed at the power flowing out.

* * *

><p>Hit Lee looked at the troop member and glared. He put his right fist back as he pushed forward<em>. "When the time comes," <em>Kagune's voice was ringing in his head. "_When you are able to use your Chakra Nature in battle, you already surpassed your father greatly."_ Hit Lee's hand was surrounded by chakra. It formed lightning all of a sudden.

Hit screamed and punched forward. The punch connected as the lightning spread around the troop member. He screamed as countless volts spread through his body continuously. "_Lightning!"_ Hit Lee thought as he saw the head of the troop was cut off by Mirai. Hit Lee looked at the head of both troop members fell to the ground.

"That was an impressive use of your Chakra Nature," Mirai said as she landed next to Hit Lee while holding her knuckle blades. She heard a sound behind her. The stairs where more troop members were coming.

"Thank you," Hit Lee smiled, "my Sensei taught it to me," Hit Lee said and Mirai giggled. She made her chakra blade extended once more.

"Alright, Teacher's Pet," Mirai pointed her blades at the upcoming crowd of troop members. "Can you keep going?" She asked and Hit Lee nodded. They both ran forward towards the crowd of troop members coming.

* * *

><p>Kagune ran and he slammed through another door once again." Kagune heard the alarm turn off, "where are you?" Kagune growled while slamming his way through moe doors. "Rei!" Kagune snapped while still searching.<p>

* * *

><p>Both Sarada and Boruto looked up and waited. The alarm suddenly stopped. "What was that all about?" Boruto asked and Sarada blinked.<p>

"I think it was an intruder kind of alarm," Sarada growled and kicked the door wide open. "The not the best at assumoing, but that's the kind of alarm you would expect from an intruder." Sarada looked back at Boruto.

"We are at the bottom," Boruto walked up and looked up the stairs. Sarada did too, "but by how much?" Boruto asked as Sarada gritted her teeth. She clenched her fist and took a deep breath.

"We might only get this one chance," Sarada looked back up, "But if we fail we are going to be punished." Sarada ran forward and Boruto was caught off guard. "But that's a risk I'm willing to take!" Sarada vowed and Boruto went on forward too.

"That means we're fighting!" Boruto cheered as he started to follow Sarada.

* * *

><p>Hit Lee and Mirai were both panting as they looked to the side. "We are done right?" Hit Lee asked as all the corpses surrounded them.<p>

"These guys just didn't stop," Mirai giggled and then she heard foot steps. "Huh," Mirai turned and Hit Lee did too. Hit Lee's eyes widened.

"Oh if it isn't the little boy and someone new," Rei walked down and stepped from the stairs. "I expected to find my little Kagune, but instead… I found trash," Rei glared and Hit Lee took out a kunai.

"Trash…?" Mirai asked and stepped forward. "You seem to be mistaken, I'm not trash. My father was the best ninja who ever lived. Trained the best team and was the best! You're not calling me trash…"

"Your father…" Rei giggled, "is he alive?" Rei laughed and Mirai held up her blade knuckles. "Oh…" Rei giggled, "scary," Rei giggled and Mirai growled.

"You're really pissing me off!" Mirai moved forward and Rei did too. Mirai spinned vertically and turned into a cyclone. Rei duck and dodged the attack. Mirai stopped and landed on the ground, "_she must be the-"_ Mirai's thought stopped as Rei hit her back to a wall.

Rei turned to Hit Lee and went on forward. Rei was right in front of Hit Lee who gasped. Hit Lee made his Lightning punch once again. Rei blocked and Hit Lee was shocked at she wasn't electrocuted.

"Your Chakra Nature is too weak against my natural chakra. Your lightning is nothing!" Rei kicked Hit Lee back against the wall. "You needed more training for this mission." Rei giggled and started to walk towards him. She extended her right hand and grabbed Hit Lee by the throat.

"Now too bad, you won't get another chance," Rei said and gripped her hand. Hit Lee started to choke as he coughed out. Rei then looked and saw a spinning spiral coming for her arm.

Rei let go of Hit Lee's arm and pulled it back. He turned around as the spiral was caught by Mirai.

"Who said I was done," Mirai put on the right blade knuckle. "I-I'm your opponent!" Mirai snapped and Rei looked to the side. Mirai looked too and her eyes widened. She saw Kagune coming down the stairs too.

"Sensei…" Hit Lee said while glancing over at him. Kagune stepped down calmly and looked at Mirai.

"Take Hit," Mirai's eyes widened from Kagune's request. "Take Hit away as far as possible. Don't come back to this room." Kagune clenched his fist. "Go and find Boruto and Sarada. Then take them away to the outside." Kagune stepped towards Rei.

"She's mine!" Kagune glared and Rei grinned. Mirai panted and started to walk toward Hit.

"Take your time," Rei giggled, "it won't make a difference," Rei's eyes widened as Mirai picked up Hit Lee.

"I will heal him," Mirai said and Kagune nodded. "You better come out of this alive." Mirai said and walked towards down stairs. She got down and Kagune looked down.

"I don't want to fight you here," Kagune said and Rei blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you gaea,mavin and myzticomoon for reviewing. I don't have much to say, but that the Arc hit it's climax, so please enjoy!<strong>


	10. Finding Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Bloodhound Arc**

**Chapter 10: Finding Two**

* * *

><p>"Why not?" Rei put her hands up. "This place is perfect for your coffin, a Bloodhound housing as your own grave." Rei glared angrily, "for the treason you committed."<p>

"I know this would be a place for my grave, but I don't want me and you to fight here. We both go to place where there's no closed space. For either of us." Kagune turned around.

"I could strike you," Rei said while touching Kagune's back. Kagune stopped and gave Rei a smile.

"You wouldn't big sister Rei, you like fair fights," Kagune chuckled and Rei giggled.

"You know me so well peep squeak," Rei said and she walked forward. "Let's go," Rei said and she ran up the stairs. Kagune got serious and followed too. They both passed through four floors before getting to the exit. They exited the room and went into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Sensei," Hit Lee said while Mirai was healing Hit Lee around the stomach area.<p>

"I'm sorry," Mirai sweated a bit, "I didn't expect to be healing anybody. I'm not very good at it," Mirai giggled.

"T-Thank you," Hit Lee said and Mirai blinked. She got a warm blush on her face as she kept on healing.

"_The friends you're trying to save, I hope they are alright."_ Mirai looked around and wondered if any troop member were going to show up.

* * *

><p>Boruto and Sarada ran up some stairs. "Are we almost out of here? Boruto asked Sarada as they entered a clear room.<p>

"Don't tell me," Sarada turned to the side and went up the next flight of stairs. "I-" Sarada stopped and looked up.

"Hey!" Boruto stopped and glanced up. His eyes widened when he saw the two ninjas who were standing on the top of the stairs. The two troop members made eye contact with the Genin. One member had the normal Troop clothing on, a long sleeve shirt with the symbol of the hound in the middle. The pants and black shoes. He had tan skin and black hair. The other one wore the same thing, but armor around the arms and a Snake mask.

"Just our luck," Boruto growled and Sarada slid her right foot back.

* * *

><p>A giant room with four stair ways. It was a training ground area, it was big enough for a fair fight to happen. Big enough for far range and close combat to do battle.<p>

In the middle of the room was a person. He was standing up while his head face down. He wore black shoes and black classic ninja pants. He had on a black long sleeve shirt and gloves on. He wore black cape with the Bloodhound symbol on the back. He had normal skin and white hair. He had a mask on that was only a smiling skeleton with a scar coming across the face.

Footsteps were heard behind him as he only stood still. Shino came down as he faced the male who was still not moving. Shino looked around and noticed nothing wrong. The bugs flying around him went back to his sleeve. "You aren't just some troop member are you?" Shino asked.

The figure stood and a laugh was heard. Shino turned left and saw Kiba coming down with Aki. "That's hilarious," Kiba laughed while getting down. "Aki smelled the strongest foe around. And after we separated we still managed to find a way back." Kiba snickered while keeping his eyes fixed on the Smiling Skeleton.

"It doesn't matter,"Shino said and he walked forward. "This guy isn't an average troop member. This won't be easy mostly likely," Shino stopped and was the same distance as Kiba was to the Smiling Skeleton.

"That's interesting," Kiba chuckled and then got on his hands. "But it won't make a difference, I'm still going to tear this guy apart." Kiba grinned, "right Aki." Aki nodded and growled along with Kiba.

"It doesn't interest me how strong this guy is," Kiba and Shino looked to the Skeleton's Left. Hinata came down as her eyes had the Byakugan. "He's part of Bloodhound so he's a threat!" Hinata released a calm wave under her feet. Shino and Kiba both prepared as Hinata leaned forward. "Let's go!" Hinata said. Kiba and Aki moved on forward. Shino jumped forward too. Hinata quickly slid towards the enemy.

* * *

><p>Sarada and Boruto both moved forward. The two troop members got ready as Boruto used Shadow Clone Jutsu. He made another copy of himself that went forward. The clone grabbed the troop member to the left by the arms. Sarada spun and kicked to the one to the right away.<p>

Sarada and Boruto both climbed up and got to the other floor. Once they got there, they turned around to find the two troop members ready to fight. "This won't be easy," Sarada grinned and the masked member took out a blade. The other one summoned a giant axe.

"D-Don't tell me you're scared Sarada," Boruto glanced over at Sarada who grinned.

"Scared, no, but what about you?" Sarada asked and Boruto stomped while having a huge smile.

"I'm just happy that we are going to kick some ass." Boruto ran forward. Sarada joined two as the two members prepared. Boruto did some hand signs and Sarada slid back. "_Wind Style: Wind Cyclone!"_ Boruto let out his wind cutter technique.

Both troop members moved to the side to dodge the attack. The masked one was surprised as Sarada was in front of him. He swung his blade and Sarada duck. She spun and kicked him in the stomach. He aimed his blade down and Sarada moved away. She stopped as the blade hit the ground.

She spun and kicked the masked member in the face. The mask cracked as he moved back. Sarada then stood tall as she grabbed the blade. "Now," Sarada glared while picking up the blade, "time to get serious…"

Boruto and the troop member were both going for each other. Boruto duck down from the punch. He kicked up, but the member caught it. Boruto went for another kick, but the member caught it. Boruto did some hand signs. "_Wind Style: Wind Cyclone Punch!"_ Boruto concentrated his hand. He swung it forward and the troop member moved back.

"Damn," Boruto landed on his back. He got up and jumped back. Boruto looked and was surprised. The troop member was missing his right arm. Boruto cut the limb off.

Sarada looked to the side and saw what Boruto had down. "_Good job," _Sarada smiled and then looked at the masked troop coming for her. Sarada held the blade forward and duck from the punch. She swung the blade up and cut the masked members arm a bit. Sarada then slid forward and sliced the masked member up across the chest.

Sarada was surprised to find the masked member with another clade. Sarada gritted her teeth and swung her blade once again. The two blades collided while Sarada moved back.

Boruto used another Shadow Clone. They both surrounded the troop member from either side. Boruto moved forward and took out shuriken. He threw all three as the troop member caught them with his left hand. The clone threw his own and the troop caught them with his right hand. He spun around and threw the shuriken back.

Boruto and his clone duck down from the attack. The clone looked forward and saw the troop member coming for him. Boruto came and kicked him in the back. "_The chakra training… it really helped me boost my speed!"_

Boruto had more shuriken and threw them to the troop member. He duck down and the shuriken flew to the masked troop member who was colliding with Sarada. Sarada swung her blade down and the masked troop member blocked it. He looked to the side and swung his blade to block the shuriken.

He gasped as his right arm was cut once again. Sarada then swung her blade down and the troop used his blade to block it. The two blades collided before the troop member pushed Sarada back. Sarada pulled her right hand back with had wire attached. The masked member was shocked that she got his material. He realized that Sarada attached the string around both his ankles.

He fell back and his back. He gasped before he was silenced forever by the blade of Sarada. Sarada sighed and removed the blade from his head. His masked was crashed as it broke and revealed his face. He was blond, light skinned. He had blood all over his face so it was impossible to see his features perfectly.

Sarada picked up the other blade and looked at Boruto who was kicked back. His clone popped as Boruto growled. He got up and faced the troop member who had rock around as his fist.

The troop member looked to the side and was stunned. "N-No," he said seeing his friend killed. Sarada picked up both blades and made a stance.

"You need my help Boruto," Sarada said while Boruto wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Sure, but watch out. This guy is resilient," Boruto chuckled while taking out a kunai. Boruto moved forward and the troop member punched forward. Boruto was the rock come out and go for him. He duck down dodged the rock. He looked and saw the troop member in front of him with another rock armor arm.

He hit down and Sarada came. She kicked his arm trajectory to another way. She swung his left blade up and the troop member blocked it with his rock arm. The blade broke and Sarada gasped. The troop member punched, but Boruto kicked up so the punch wouldn't connected to Sarada. Boruto grabbed Sarada and moved back.

He let go of her and Boruto looked at the troop member who was coming for them. The troop member was suddenly kicked by Boruto's clone. Boruto grinned as his clone landed next to him.

Sarada got up behind both of them. She dropped her broken blade. "We need a plan…" Sarada panted while growling at the troop member who stood up.

"I don't have one right now," Boruto said and took out a kunai. "The best thing we can do is go until we find an opening." Boruto held the kunai defensively.

"Right," Sarada chuckled, "well when an opening happens you better take advantage!" Sarada moved forward with blade behind her. The troop member punch and Sarada duck from it. She spun and got a cut on the leg. The troop member growled and kicked Sarada. Sarada flew back before stopping.

She threw six shuriken in unison. They curved around to hit the troop member. He looked and saw Boruto coming forward. The troop member screamed angrily and slammed Boruto down. He smiled until he realized that it was a clone. The pop made him flinch back.

Sarada moved forward and went for a head shot. The troop member moved his head left and dodged the blade. He swung and hit Sarada. She flew back and hit the wall. The troop member growled as he felt a high amount of chakra being used. He looked back and saw Boruto run up.

Boruto had two Wind Cyclone punch ready for attack. He punched with his right hand first. The troop blocked with his left rock hand. The rock hand was enough to stop Boruto's Wind Cyclone Punch. He grinned as he prepared to block the other with his right rock hand.

He was shocked as Sarada was behind him. She sliced his right arm off by where it was exposed. "Die," Sarada said and Boruto punched forward with his left hand. Boruto's Wind Cyclone Punch made contact and completely tore apart the face of the troop member while completely killing him.

He fell back instantly as blood surrounded his body. Boruto panted and landed on his knees. He put his hands down as he was breathing out heavily. "That was close," Sarada said while wiping the blood from her mouth. "But we did well for some Genin…" she smirked.

"There's probably a army just waiting for us," Boruto looked up and sighed. "Those two were probably the weakest compared to others."

"I don't know," Sarada said and looked at her bloody blade. "But with this I'm sure I can kill more than usual." Sarada then looked at Boruto, "I think it would be best if we both stay here. You need your rest," Sarada commented and Boruto nodded.

"I couldn't agree more," Boruto laid down the ground and Sarada looked at the only stairway leading up in the room. "You're going to protect me right?" Boruto joked and Sarada held her blade tightly.

"Just like when we were down in the basement, I'll fight who ever comes in," Sarada said and Boruto chuckled. The two Genin were in an empty room. They were still unaware what was going on.

* * *

><p>"I'm okay now," Hit Lee said while getting up. Mirai stood up too and looked down at Hit Lee who popped his neck. "She really knows how to pack a punch."<p>

"Yeah," Mirai agreed, "she did some damage on me," Mirai touched her stomach. "Isn't this the second time you fought her?" Mirai asked.

"Yes," Hit Lee turned around, "but last time I didn't have my Nature technique and I was more focused on my Taijutsu. I would have probably been able to dodge of her blows if I knew how to use them together." Boruto looked at his palms.

"For a Genin to be able to apply that in battle is very impressive." Mirai pat Hit Lee's head. Hit Lee and looked up at Mirai. "When you do master both. You will be ten times better than you were." Mirai winked, "trust me."

Hit Lee blushed as Mirai walked forward. "Come on," she smiled back. "We have your friends to find." Mirai said and Hit Lee nodded. He ran with Mirai forward and went down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hinata was trying to hit the Smiling Skeleton who kept on dodging each attack. Hinata moved forward and went for a chest strike. Smiling Skeleton moved back and Shino came up.<p>

He used his bugs to strike forward. The bugs surrounded the Smiling Skeleton, but he moved out of the way. He slid back while his right hand was touching the ground.

"Got you!" Kiba came and swung his right hand down. Smiling Skeleton dodged it and Aki came. He went for a chomp and Smiling Skeleton moved back.

He looked down and saw bugs surround him. He jumped up into the ceiling where Kiba and Aki both tried to strike him. He touched the touched the ceiling and manage to push himself back before any damage could be done.

He landed on the ground where Hinata was in front of him. She hit his chest and he flew back. "Direct hit!" Kiba chuckled and Smiling Skeleton stayed on his feet.

Hinata glared with her released Byakugan. Smiling Skeleton turned around started to walk away. "H-Hey!" Kiba growled and Shino put his hand forward. "What do you think you're doing!?" Kiba asked while the Smiling Skeleton walked up the stairs. "He's an enemy!"

"I know that," Shino said and looked at Kiba. "But he posed no threat. From when we met him to when we were fighting him." Shino claimed.

"But what about Bo-" Shino stomped and Kiba was silenced.

"They don't know," Shino said and Kiba stepped back nervously. "He has nothing, to me it seems like he was leaving until we showed up." Shino informed, Kiba growled and looked down.

"Kiba," Hinata looked back at Kiba with calm eyes. "I know how you feel, but Shino's right. Also, we are here to bring back my son and Sarada." Hinata turned back around. "It's best with we just focus on the mission on hand."

Kiba looked down and sighed, "right, sorry," Kiba said and Hinata walked forward. Kiba followed and Shino did too.

"_One thing is for sure, that person was not some troop soldier."_ All three thought the same way. They all started to run down the stairs as they got to the next floor, they saw some troop members running too.

"Hey!" Kiba grinned and the troop members turned around. "Aki, maul them!" Kiba grinned as him and Aki jumped.

"Wait!" Shino screamed and the troop members popped in smoke. Kiba and Aki stopped as it was revealed with Hit Lee and Mirai.

"Kiba…" Mirai said as Kiba blinked awkwardly before moving back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't focus on my sense of smell…" Kiba chuckled as Mirai hit him in the head.

"You idiot, you could have killed me right there." Mirai said and Kiba held his head. "It our fault too, but this was one way to prevent confrontation."

"It's understandable and a very unique strategy," Shino said and he passed the two. "So did you take out any troop members?" Shino asked and Mirai nodded.

"We took a significant amount, from seeing you guys. You guys took care of your own number." Mirai looked at Hinata and she nodded. "This place is cleaned up."

"So now we have to find the Commander and the two Genin," Kiba said and Hit Lee shook his head. "What?"

"We encountered Rei," Hit Lee informed and the three Jonin were shocked. "We fought her for a while, but Kagune showed up. They have to be fighting by now."

"Alright," Hinata walked, "so that just means we must find my son and Sarada. And once we find them, we can help Kagune." Hinata looked at only one stairway down. "Let's go," Hinata ran and the other followed as Hinata got the stairs and started to step down.

Hinata looked and gasped, the other got down. Sarada blinked and she calmed her stance. "Boruto's mom…" Sarada said and Hinata stopped using the Byakugan.

"Huh?" Boruto sat up and Hinata's eyes almost watered. "M-Mom?" Boruto said and Hinata ran forward.

"Boruto!" Hinata ran forward and hugged her son. Boruto was a bit surprised as Hinata smiled with her eyes closed. Her head resting on her son. "I was so worried you were hurt…" Hinata snuggled onto Boruto's head.

"I-I'm not exactly healed," Boruto said and Hinata moved back her head. She turned on her Byakugan which frightened Sarada a bit. She looked at Sarada and unreleased the eyes.

"Other than some fractures and bruises, it's nothing your mother can't heal." Hinata smiled at Sarada who nodded. "She had work in the hospital, but she made sure she entrusted us to save you guys."

"What about dad?" Boruto asked and Hinata shook her head. "Dad didn't come?" Boruto asked sadly

"He wasn't sure if he should come at first. He wanted too, but if they found out you guys importance to the Hokage. They would have used you as bait." Hinata said while fixing up Boruto's hair.

"Mom," Boruto blushed, "well you being here is alright. So what about Sarada's dad?" Boruto asked.

"Like hell my dad would show up," Sarada pouted and look the other way. "He would- he wouldn't come if he didn't have his missions." Sarada sighed and she glanced at Hit Lee.

"You guys are alive," Hit Lee sniffed and wiped his tears. "I was so worried," Hit Lee cried a waterfall as Mirai looked a bit disgusted.

"We are," Sarada giggled and got up. "You seem injured yourself, did something happen?" Sarada asked and Hit Lee touched his stomach.

"I collided with Rei when coming down here." Hit Lee said and the two Genin looked surprised. "She was still too strong…"

"So did you take care of her mom?" Boruto smiled at Hinata. "What about you?" He looked at Shino, he shook his head, "you?" Kiba and he shook his head. He turned to Mirai who shrugged. "Argh," Boruto growled and hit the ground. "I want her to get it because she dislocated my arm."

"She did what!?" Hinata hit the ground while breaking it. Her Byakugan were immediately activated. Boruto and Sarada both shivered. The others took a step back. "S-Sorry," Hinata giggled and took a deep breath. "You are fine, that's what matters." Hinata looked down.

"Mom was never this scary…" Boruto looked awkward and Hit Lee walked up.

"Rei and Kagune are probably fighting." Hit Lee informed and the two Genin paid close attention. "Rei was going to fight Mirai here, but Kagune came. They let us leave… I think they are fighting currently." Hit Lee looked down a bit sadly.

"They aren't fighting in here," Sarada said and Hit Lee looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Hit Lee asked and Sarada pointed around the room.

"Look at where we are…" Sarada said and looked up. "You think someone as strong as Kagune and someone as wild as Rei can be contained in this one place alone?"

"It seems that you know both of them well?" Shino asked and Sarada nodded.

"I do," Sarada looked at her palm. "I fought her and faced Kagune when we became Genin. I could tell that they both would need more room. If they were truly fighting here, I think there would be a giant gaping hole to the top." Sarada looked up.

Kiba sniffed, "now that you mentioned it, his smell doesn't seem close by." Kiba looked around, "I don't smell any other living this around us."

"You took care of the troop members?" Boruto asked while he got up. Hinata was still fixing up his clothes.

"Yes," Mirai walked up, "we dealt with most, if not all." She giggled, "me and Hit Lee took care of a lot before finding everyone else." Mirai snickered.

"Hey!" Kiba boasted, "Me and Aki had our great number and all." Kiba pet Aki who was growling smoothly.

"I know we could talk about numbers," Hinata looked back at the two. "But we still have a mission to complete." Hinata said and the two got serious. "We must return the village."

"It doesn't matter!" Boruto hit his fist. "I'm going to beat up the rest and then help Kagune beat up that dumb Rei!" Boruto grinned, "I'm going to-" Boruto suddenly faded as he fell back. Hit Lee gasped and the others were caught off guard.

"Boruto…!" Hinata caught Boruto before he could hit the ground. Hinata looked to the side and Mirai was now holding the unconscious Sarada.

"They used up their chakra… poor things," Mirai said and carried up Sarada. "Would any of you want to carry the Uchiha's kid?" Mirai joked and looked at Hinata who carried Boruto.

"I don't mind carrying my own kid again," Hinata giggled and then turned back to the ground. "Let's get out of this place."

"Right," Shino said and turned around. "Me and Kiba will be your escorts." Shino and Kiba both nodded. They ran forward while the others followed.

While they were running, Sarada's eyes were slightly opened. She was mumbling gently that no one could hear. Even if she didn't know what she was saying, she repeated the same word. "Daddy," Sarada mumbled while being carried up.

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" There was extra Bloodhound men coming. "Our commander's base is under attack! We must defend it!" They were reinforcement team. The one screaming was the middle one. He was wearing a Snake mask as he saw the entrance to the base.<p>

"There!" He screamed and then stopped. The other members stopped and he put his hand up. "Put bombs all over and keep on watch," he smiled behind the mask. "I want to blow up the intruders if they manage to escape Rei!" He screamed and the troop was about to spread out.

A slam was heard. The Bloodhound members looked on forward. "Hey!" He screamed at a figure who landed on the ground. The darkness outside almost concealed him. "You dare face us!?" He screamed and the figure stood up.

The person's right eye shined bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you Mavin for reviewing once again, also thank you xantastic2 for reviewing. Also thank you KoolBrunette for reviewing, and I don't know about that Sasuke showing up thing. Once again thank myzticmoon and gee.<strong>

**Alright, I want to announce I'm Hiatus. Please don't be disappointed I just think it would be appropriate right now. But when I'm on Hiatus, I usually edit and fix the chapters minor and maybe major mistakes. It won't be for long, maybe only one week or less.**

**I want to leave with a big thank you, I never expected this much positive reaction from anybody. If it wasn't for the positive feedback, I probably wouldn't have gone this far. I want to thank you, even though I'm on Hiatus, I will still continue making the story. Thank you**


	11. Rei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Bloodhound Arc**

**Chapter 11: Rei**

* * *

><p>In the light of the moon, the clouds dared not to cross its path. Two assassins were jumping from trees as quickly as they could. An empty field a grass was shown as the two assassins landed to the edge.<p>

Rei stood tall. She was a light skinned woman who had short red hair and violet eyes. She had on a no sleeve black shirt with the symbol of Bloodhound in the middle of her chest. She wore ninja pants that went until above her ankles. She had on black ninja pants too. She wore metal protected gloves. She wore a white coat with black markings all over it, the center back had a red snake.

Kagune walked forward. He was a pale young man with black hair. The hair was long enough to almost cover his left eye. He wore a ninja shirt and over than was a white no sleeve jacket with a black outline. He had on dark blue pants and black ninja shoes. He wore a black coat that was just below waist level and had the Konoha symbol in the back. He had black gloves with armor around it. He had snake bite piercings and two piercings on his right eyebrow.

"This place, brings back memories," Rei spoke softly while walking up to Kagune.

"This is the first place we both met." Kagune chuckled while the wind blew. A leaf flew up into the air.

* * *

><p>A leaf flew down as it gently touched the ground. The sun was up high and the clouds weren't daring to touch it. Rei walked forward. She wore a white shirt with a black long sleeve shirt over. She wore normal ninja dark blue pants and shoes. She had long red hair with a bow.<p>

"Who are we meeting here?" Rei asked and looked to the side. A man with red spiky hair and pale skin. He had brown hair and scars around his face. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with a Bloodhound sign in the back. He had black pants and shoes, the usual wear of a troop member of Bloodhound.

"We are meeting the youngest Bloodhound member," Rei's father, Roku said. "We were supposed to meet at rendezvous point, which is here."

"Youngest Bloodhound member? I thought I was?" Rei asked and Roku shook his head.

"He's a bit younger," Roku looked back at the plain field. "A born talent and assassin, made to be in Bloodhound, wouldn't be surprised if he ended up as a Commander."

"What about me, can I become a Commander?" Rei asked and Roku pat her head while laughing.

"You can, you can, you need to just become stronger. You might be a member, but a Commander is even four times stronger than me." Roku looked down at Rei, "so surpass me and you will get close to becoming a Commander." Roku kneeled down, "Maybe even become a Leader…" he smiled.

"Really?" Rei asked and then someone landed in the field. Rei looked and Roku got up. Rei was speechless to see the '_youngest member.'_ "Do you know his name?"

"We don't know his real name, but there was a member named Seishiro Kagune. He was wanted for treason and that kid killed him. Now they call him by that name."

"Kagune…" Rei spoke softly and young boy looked at them. Kagune had short black hair. He had on a long sleeve black shirt with a Bloodhound symbol. He had armor around his gloves. He had black pants and shoes. Kagune had blood on his cheek.

"Have you got the information?" Roku walked up and Kagune looked up at him with a glare. Rei and Roku both moved back.

"Yes," Kagune spoke firmly and took out the scroll. "Here," he threw the scroll and Roku caught it.

"Yes," Roku opened and read the scroll. "I will inform your Commander that the mission is done." Roku turned and started to walk.

Rei was only left with looking at Kagune, who blinked at her. "Hello, my name is Kagune," Kagune bowed.

Rei was caught off guard as she scrambled around before bowing. "I'm Rei!" She closed her eyes and blushed heavily. She felt some kind of fear too. She then heard footsteps and opened her eyes. She glanced and saw Kagune pass her.

"Let's get back to base," Kagune said and Rei stood up tall. She exhaled before turning around. She was looking at Kagune's back as he walked forward. She couldn't help to admire him, so young, yet he has so much respect.

"Kagune," Rei walked beside Kagune and giggled. "Have you ever like, fell in love?" Rei asked with a large blush, but confidently. Kagune looked over with an angry glare. Rei stopped and just realized who she was talking to. This kid was a master of assassination, he has killed multiple people. Rei hasn't even faced one opponent.

"I wouldn't say love," Kagune spoke and Rei felt something else. She felt like Kagune was being nice. "I mean there's girls out there who I think were cute." Kagune scratched his cheek and Rei realized another thing. Kagune might have seen horrible and done horrible things, but he was still a kid growing up at heart.

"What about you?" Kagune asked and Rei starred. "Have you ever fell in love?"

"N-No," Rei giggled, "dad said falling in love is bad. So I can't," Rei shrugged and Kagune smiled. "_He's kinder when you talk to him…"_ Rei observed.

"Hello?" Rei and Kagune looked forward. Roku was standing and in front of him was a masked figure. "Yes?" Roku asked and while the scroll was taken away. The masked member then pointed at Kagune.

Kagune recognized who it was, a man with a smiling skeleton face. They called him the Smiling Jack or Jack for short. "Right," Kagune nodded and he turned to Rei, "I need to go, but it was nice meeting you." Kagune said while looking at Rei.

"Uh… yeah, it was nice meeting you," Rei smiled nervously, "I hope we get to see each other and be friends." Rei giggled and Kagune nodded. He turned to Jack and nodded. They both jumped into the trees and away.

"I guess you made a friend," Roku chuckled and Rei nodded. She looked on as she would wish to see Kagune again. Since that day, Kagune and Rei only met shortly, but had decent conversation. They became comrades, but one day will change it.

* * *

><p><strong>"Dad!" Rei screamed. She was on her knees. She wore black ninja pants and shoes. She wore a white shirt with a black jacket. <strong>

Her hair was cut.

She had large tears streaming down her face. Her father was tied up as his face was beaten into a bloody pulp. He coughed as most members stood around Smiling Jack.

"You have been sentenced to death for treason." The masked troop member holding the blade said as Rei was panting. "Do you have any last words?" He asked Roku.

"No!" Rei got up and hugged her father in the neck. "I don't want you to go!" Rei screamed and she sobbed.

"Rei..." Roku whispered softly. "Go, go or they will kill you." Roku let out with a bloody cough.

"I don't care!" Rei screamed and hugged Roku tighter. "I don't want to be left alone! Mommy is gone, I can't lose you too!" Rei sobbed.

"Your mother wouldn't want this," Roku spoke and Rei stopped sobbing. Her eyes widened, "she would want you to live. You can become strong like your mother imagined you." Roku smiled.

Rei didn't say a word, she only slid back. She looked at her father who gave a slight nod. She wiped her running tears and her father looked down. He dropped some tears too as Rei turned around.

The masked member with the blade looked at Smiling Jack. Jack nodded and the masked member put the blade in front of Rei. Rei starred with confusion, "you're going to kill him yourself." He said and Rei's eyes widened. The father looked on speechless as Rei shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! NO!" Rei shook her head. "I can't, I can't, I can't do that!" Rei screamed and let down her tears. She covered her eyes as she heavily sobbed. "I won't do that," she muffled.

"Rei…" Roku said and the masked troop member looked down.

"You have to kill him." The masked member said while putting the blade in front of Rei once again.

"NO!" Rei snapped and dropped to her knees. "I can't kill daddy! You can't make me kill me daddy! I rather die!"

"REI!" Roku screamed and Rei gasped while looking back. "You can't die… your mother's legacy must live on." He spoke while looking down, "I don't want you to die right now. It's not your time, but for mine… I have committed an unacceptable crime. I don't want you to follow, become the leader you are meant to be." Roku chuckled, "You must die when you know it's right…" he spoke.

Rei's eyes shook and looked down. She sobbed and wiped her tears while getting. She grabbed the blade and some members gasped at her action. Roku smiled while closing his eyes as Rei stepped forward. She gasped before putting her blade up. She pointed it at his head.

"Mom. Mom… Mom…" Rei mumbled while she opened her eyes. Roku looked at her at her father who gave her a smile.

"Your mother is dead…" Roku said and Rei's eyes widened. She put the blade down as Roku's eyes rolled back. The people stood as blood completely filled the blade and touched Rei's face. Rei let go of the blade as her father's corpse fell. Rei dropped to her knees and cried her eyes out.

She was crying as Smiling Jack turned around. The masked member hit Rei to the side. "Shut up," he turned around, "lets-" his head went flying as the members looked in shock. Rei was standing in front of the falling body with her blade. Her eyes were dark cold. The Smiling Jack put his hands up to signal the Bloodhound members to not attack.

Rei fell and once again sobbed. Smiling Jack moved his hand to make everyone exit. To leave a crying girl and two dead bodies.

* * *

><p>It was a day later. Rei was sitting on top of a tree. She was still bloody and messy from the day before. She was looking up at the sky. She blinked once before hearing a shadow behind her. She glanced back and spotted Kagune. Kagune had a bit longer hair. He had on a white turtle neck long sleeve shirt with a black jacket over. He had jeans and black shoes on.<p>

"Rei…" Kagune spoke softly and Rei turned away. Rei looked down while Kagune jumped next to her, "I heard about your dad…" Kagune immediately admitted what he wanted talk about.

"My father was a traitor," Rei said and Kagune flinched. "He got the punishment appropriated for treason."

"Rei," Kagune once again repeated. "I know it hurts, but you must know-"

"Know what?" Rei looked back with tears falling from her face. She still maintained a calm cold voice. "You can tell me things like, he was innocent or guilty. You can tell me you turned him in or that he was used to set an example. I don't care…" she turned and glared down. "He's dead…"

Kagune sighed, "So become stronger," Rei's eyes widened a bit. "When I killed my mentor, I chose to become stronger on my own. Why? So one day, you can command a group." Kagune said and Rei turned to him slowly. "You don't realize that groups are commanded by people who make the rules. Smiling Jack commands a group who he doesn't care about. So you become strong so one day, you command a group to do what you would want them to do."

"I never really got to know your dad, but I know that he wouldn't want you to fall." Rei was shocked that Kagune almost knew what her father said. "Die with reason or until a goal is met, me, I want to die after I changed the lives of people." Kagune looked at Rei in the eye. "I'm going to become a commander and be a lone commander." Kagune smiled.

"Kagune…" Rei looked down and wiped her tears. "I will do just that… become stronger… even if it seems impossible." Rei got up and giggled. "When we both become commanders, we will be the change to the Bloodhound." Rei put her hand forward and Kagune shook it.

"Right," Kagune smiled. That day, Rei realized two things, that she must become a Commander and that Kagune is her goal. She will want to surpass him from the time to come. They weren't comrades, now they were friends. One incident will change Rei all together since that day.

They trained almost endlessly when they could. They only trained in combat as neither could use any type of Ninjutsu because they didn't know how to yet. They both improved tremendously as they became better than most troop. Rei mastered the assassination at the same time Kagune did. But what Kagune failed to realize at the time was Rei's insanity. As she kept her sane self around Kagune, outside, she was itching to kill.

* * *

><p>Rei was now older, a teenager and a official member of the Bloodhound Gang. The Bloodhound Gang had many members, but now officially had three leaders. The founder and the second leader, then Smiling Jack as the third leader. The Bloodhound Gang only had six Commanders.<p>

Rei's group was commanded by Blood Tiger for now. The mission was to find material in a small town in the Mist Nation. Rei walked down with her comrades. Rei had the standard clothing except she wore a cat mask instead of Tiger. They nicknamed her Blood Kitty for jokes. She wore a black no sleeve shirt with the Bloodhound symbol on her back. She had on black pants and black shoes. She had weaponry pouches around her right leg.

She was ordered by Blood Tiger to command this team to go on a rampant on the small town.

"Look over there…" Rei giggled while the small town at peace. "Supposedly they are hiding are spies when it comes to foreign problem. Almost like traitors," Rei's eyes darkened, "beat, torture, I don't care," Rei glanced back. "Kill them all!"

"Yes ma'am!" The soldiers said and they all spread out. Rei went forward with a menacing grin on her face. She looked down and saw a woman watering the garden. Rei landed right behind her as the woman turned around. Rei came in and cut her head off. The blood hit the ground as the head flew up.

Rei giggled as the blood got to her face. She licked it and looked up. She saw the clear sky and rolled her eyes back. "_I think this is what dad meant,"_ Rei thought and looked forward. "_I must become strong and in order to become strong… I must rule over with a Iron Fist… no a Violent Fist."_ Rei laughed while seeing the scared children. "_I must kill… no massacre in order to become the strongest." _

Rei walked forward. The whole city was filled with screams and agony. It seemed endless as the echo did not stop. Murder, torture, rape and death were surrounding the city as the sun started to set. The sun set and inside a cold house. Two couples were both tied up as Rei was sitting down with a sledgehammer below her.

"You both tried to hide," Rei spoke softly to the sobbing couple. The girl was light skinned and brow hair. The male had short black hair and light skinned too. "And protect each other," Rei said while standing up. The male shivered as he saw Rei pick up the sledgehammer.

Rei giggled and licked her lips. "It seems that you two don't want to die." Rei walked in front of the male. "You tried to fight me off," Rei got close and personal with him. The male shivered in fear as he closed his eyes shut. "I'll let you have the choice," Rei walked back.

The male opened his eyes and Rei dropped the sledgehammer down. He flinched and Rei laughed. "Decide… your girlfriend gets raped or she dies." Rei looked back with a grin. The male's eyes widened as he shook around. "You can decide!" Rei walked around and the male kept on shaking. "Your girlfriend becomes my men's tool or she faces the same faith everyone else has." Rei faced the girl and she looked at Rei with utter fear.

Rei saw the male keep on moving around. "Right now…" Rei said and the male stopped. "Shake your head and I won't kill you girlfriend, but she will face the fate of being a sex slave." Rei smiled and the male shook around trying to break free.

"No!" He managed to scream out as Rei dropped the hammer and broke the female's leg. Her eye's widened as a high pitched scream was let out. The male kept on shaking as Rei raised the hammer once again. She laughed while the male screamed. Rei let down the hammer on the girl's head. She continuously did as the male kept on moving around with tears.

Rei let out one last laugh before completely smashing the head down to her body. Rei panted with a grin as blood filled her face. The male sobbed and Rei threw the hammer to the side. She slowly walked over and glanced. She saw the male glaring with sobs coming out.

"You should have chosen rape…" Rei touched the male who did not move. "At least then… you would have got to be with her right after… well you will still see her." Rei twisted the head of the male. "Really, I would have still killed both of you…" Rei giggled.

She looked down with a cold look. The blood dripped down as Rei closed her eyes. "Look dad… I'm strong…" The massacre ended while the sun was still setting. The village once at peace turned into screams of pain through the night. There were no saviors and no heroes, only a horrible tragedy.

Rei stood while walking with all her members. She walked slowly into the forest. The entire town was on fire. There were no survivors, the mission was to find the spy and eliminate im, but Rei decided to kill all the people. It wasn't ever brought up, but this was the first time the Bloodhound ever took out a town.

* * *

><p>Rei was now almost nineteen. She has become the best assassin that the Blood Tiger had. Rei wore a long sleeve tight black shirt. She had a short gray no sleeve jacket. She wore black shorts and black metal boots. She had her hair in a ponytail.<p>

She was sitting down on a couch. She heard someone walk in. She glanced back and giggled. "Hey little Kagune…" Rei said while Kagune walked in. Kagune had longer black hair. He got his piercing. He wore a long black sleeve shirt. He had on metal gloves and shoulder pads. He had on the Bloodhound symbol on the pads. He was wearing black pants and boots.

"Hey, I'm not little you know," Kagune said and Rei giggled while standing up.

"By height you are big, but by age, I'm your superior," Rei leaned forward to Kagune who rolled his eyes. "So what brings you here? On a mission?" Rei asked. "What's the infamous Blood Rabbit doing in a peaceful time like this… well the Bloodhound isn't peaceful to be honest." Rei joked.

"I'm here to see my friend," Kagune pat Rei in the head. "Can't I see you around once and while, I only talk to you anyways." Kagune chuckled and Rei lightly blushed.

"Don't be silly pipsqueak," Rei said and giggled, "I'm not your friend…" Rei then felt Kagune grab her head. He crushed it lightly as Rei shook around. "Ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow that hurts," Rei whined and Kagune let go.

"Don't be such a brat," Rei growled while holding her head. "Now why are you here?" Rei asked while Kagune sighed.

"I got promoted," Kagune said and Rei's eyes widened. Kagune turned around with a smile, "I am going to the Commander Blood Rabbit from here on out." Kagune chuckled.

"Blood Rabbit? Commander?" Rei cracked a smile. "That's great!" Rei jumped and hugged Kagune. "Now you are one of the strongest known members of the Bloodhound," Rei said while Kagune pat her head.

"I know, but that means I'm your superior," Kagune said and Rei grew a vein. "Gyh," Kagune felt a tighter hug. "Sorry…" Kagune said while Rei broke the hug.

"You're my superior once you become the Commander. When you do, I promise," Rei turned around and smiled. "I'm going to become Blood Snake. That's my goal," Rei giggled and walked to the door.

"I'm going to see the Leader, so please take care until I get back." Kagune said and Rei waved off. "_She might be hiding it perfectly with a smile, but I know myself… evil within the eyes. She is insane… she's different from when I met her. Was it her dad's death?" _Kagune looked down sadly.

"I will catch up to you, Kagune," Rei said while walking down the hallway. It was that day where Rei trained even harder. She took it to the max whenever she could. Even if she couldn't catch up right then, she made it a goal to catch up. But an unfortunate twist of events happened and it changed Rei's view. It was the mission, the mission to kill the Hokage that Kagune was given.

* * *

><p>The wind blew as the two walked forward. They didn't make eye contact as they got to the center of the open area. They were silent until a leaf fell on the ground. "I wish still remember that day when I last saw you," Kagune spoke. Rei looked down with cold eyes. She looked at Kagune.<p>

"Three days later, you officially became Commander,The Lone Commander, Blood Rabbit. It wasn't until a month later until I got promoted to Commander, Blood Snake." Rei giggled while walking away from Kagune. She turned her back like he did when he left Bloodhound.

"But then my mission with the Hokage failed and I am now a Leaf Ninja Sensei," Kagune spoke moving away from Rei and the center. The wind blew lightly as they both turned around. "Do you really want to fight me Rei?" Kagune asked while facing her.

"I hate people who commit treason," Rei glared back at Kagune who took out a kunai. "They all deserve to die," Rei took out shuriken.

"Like your dad?" Kagune asked and Rei turned fully around. Kagune prepared as Rei laughed. They both moved back while creating some distance.

"I prepared for this fight and made sure nothing was at stake!" Rei got ready to throw her shuriken. "_This fight won't be a surprise, we both are fighting on equal terms." _

"I have too!" Kagune screamed as Rei let go of the six shuriken.

Rei did a hand signs as the shuriken spread out. "**Multiple Shuriken Shadow!"** Rei screamed and the shuriken multiplied to nearly fifty. Kagune growled and spun around his kunai. He blocked off most the shuriken and dodged some. He stopped and saw Rei's extended hand come and choke him down.

"Die," Rei smiled sadistically. She stopped as she spotted Kagune's eyes turn white. "Huh?" Rei blinked before Kagune was right in front of her. An explosion happened full of dust. It smashed down to the ground as the forest shook from the impact.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello everyone I am out of Hiatus, but due to some events, I won't be able to update the way I been updating. Usually I update at least every three days, now it's going to be a weak. A week and a half will be the max, after that, I'm late and deserve backlash.<strong>

**Thank you Mavin, gee, Kaobara, gaea, Guest, myzticomoon. For a whopping 7 reviews in one chapter. Thank you and until I update.**


	12. Fight Between Two Commanders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Bloodhound Arc**

**Chapter 12: Fight Between Two Commanders**

* * *

><p>Kagune smashed down to the ground as his eyes glowed white. Kagune had his right first forward. Kagune looked down and his eyes widened. He saw Rei with her face taking the hit. She had black scales all over where Kagune hit. Kagune growled while Rei stood with a grin on her face.<p>

"You keep on forgetting, that the Founder gave me part of him." Rei kicked Kagune back. Kagune both and landed on his feet. Rei stood from the small crater. "Like you, you have the ability of his called the White Rabbit, I might not know much about it, but you have it."

"While I have the ability of the Black Snake," Rei licked her lips while the scales went away.

"_Black Snake?" _Kagune thought while looking at Rei take out a kunai. "_It could be dangerous to attack, from what I know, the black scales can protect and even hold my White Rabbit punch."_ Kagune looked closely. "_Why didn't she use that when we fought last time?_" Kagune thought.

Rei stretched her right hand forward. Kagune looked and swung his kunai forward. His eyes widened as the kunai broke in half horizontally. Rei's stretched hand had black scales on it. Kagune gasped before Rei's hand grabbed Kagune's throat. Kagune's body was thrown into the forest.

Rei smirked and pulled her hand up. Kagune came out with with a Tiger Symbol. Rei blinked as Kagune released a fire. "**Fire Style; Blaze Rush!" **The fire surrounded Rei as she let go of Kagune. Kagune spun before landing on the ground perfectly. Kagune looked and saw Rei's entire hand surrounded by black scales that went away.

Kagune winced and felt the pain on his throat. He had marks on it. "_Those black scales increase her strength more than chakra could." _Kagune touched his neck and Rei giggled.

"Is something wrong Kagune?" Rei slapped her hands down. "**Earth Style: Rock Evasion!"** Rei made two towers of rock that went to smash against each other. They did, but immediately exploded from Kagune's Lighting Jutsu, **Lightning Style: Lightning Shield**.

Kagune landed to the side and looked at Rei closely. "_We have abilities, but those abilities can only be used at their own time. We cannot use them to use Ninjutsu, that's something Rei and I know as Commanders."_ Kagune ran forward and his eyes glowed white.

"_So I will find her weakness!" _Kagune thought while he went forward in an instant. Rei covered her left arm and left side of her face with her black scale. She took an impact and that made her move right. Kagune turned and looked at Rei who slapped her hands down. A rock lifted her up and Kagune jumped up. He hit the top of the rock, but Rei was gone.

She used her another rock to make her go to the left. "I know you only go in a linear motion…" Rei said and Kagune stepped on the broken rock towers. Rei's right hand was filled with the black scale. Rei punched forward with her stretched arm. Kagune moved back down and dodged the punch. Rei started to fall as Kagune touched the ground.

Rei got rid of the scales and did some hand signs. Kagune went towards her. His eyes glowed white and he boosted forward. Rei blew down wind and made self go higher up. Kagune missed and hit a tree. Kagune then turned and went for Rei once again who kept on falling.

Rei surrounded her hands with black scales. She formed and X to block the attack. She flew back and hit the rock. She went through it and coughed. She spun and landed on the ground. She saw Kagune's white eyes fade. "You shouldn't use your ability to long because even if it barely takes out chakra, but you still can only use it for a certain amount of time." Rei giggled.

Kagune growled and Rei moved forward with two kunais. Kagune prepared as Rei swung her right hand. "Come on!" Rei swung her left and Kagune blocked it with his kunai. "This is what you wanted right? No interference and no distractions!" Rei said and Kagune's eyes widened.

Rei swung down both her kunai and Kagune moved back. He received a cut of his left cheek going down. Kagune threw the kunai and it hit Rei's shoulder. She flinched and moved back. Kagune did some hand signs before released a rock that shot forward to Rei.

Rei's right hand was filled with black scales as she punched the rock. "_Now I know…"_ Kagune thought while Rei stretched her hand. Kagune duck and moved to the side. He threw three shuriken that Rei used her left arm with scales to block with. "_She can't use her scales for long, but not only that… it limits to her body. And she has to know where the attack is coming in order for her to block appropriately." _Kagune saw Rei get rid of her black scales.

"_I'm going to have to tire her down, then I can use Second Gear without risk of failure…"_ Kagune took out a scroll and summoned up a normal blade with chains.

"So you're going with that?" Rei giggled and ran forward. She did a hand signs and put her right hand forward. "**Earth Style: Earth Toss!"** Rei hit the ground and Kagune went flying up. Rei laughed she did more hand signs. "**Earth Style: Bullet Rain!" **Rei screamed and the rock exploded into pieces.

Rei noticed Kagune wasn't there, "Good," Rei pointed at Kagune who was behind a tree. The shattered rocks went for Kagune. Kagune looked up as each rock hit the tree. It ripped it apart as the ground started to have hole. Little dust was formed and only a broken tree was left.

Rei blinked and looked around. "Where did he go?" Rei saw something to the left. She was then caught from the chained blades. They tied and the blades went around. Rei's eyes widened as the blades hit her arm. Her arms had the black scales that protected her body. Kagune came with his white eyes and he punched forward. A slam was heard as a little crater was made.

Kagune growled while Rei smiled, "caught you," Rei said and extended her arm. She uppercut Kagune back as Rei broke the chains from the blades. Rei had a hole on her shirt which revealed her black scales. Kagune landed back and saw the scales were gone from her arm.

"_So her scales moves around even when activated…"_ Kagune thought while his eyes glowed White. Rei put her hand down and a rock tower went up. She saw the rock tower get exploded by Kagune's fist. He glared at Rei as he went forward. Rei grinned and put her right hand forward. She blocked the punch with her black scales.

Rei grinned and stretched the hand around Kagune's hand. She grabbed his throat and took out a kunai. She went to stab Kagune in the stomach, but he took spun the broken blade up. He grabbed it and used it as protection. Kagune and Rei both glared at each other.

Kagune then did one hand sign. He blew out fire that surrounded the two. The fire spread throughout. It burned off some of the grass and trees. Kagune stopped as he was being held by Rei anymore. He panted and looked down while seeing a log in front of him. Kagune took a deep breath and looked to the side. He saw Rei standing there.

"Are you tired yet?" Kagune asked Rei who stretched both her arms forward. Kagune moved to the side and the arm moved towards him. His eyes glowed white and he rushed back. Rei looked surprised as Kagune disappeared into the forest.

"Tch…" Rei growled and moved to the middle. She looked to the right, "_I need to keep on watch…"_ she looked left. "_One hit by the linear movement of the White Rabbit…"_ she looked back, "_and I'm finished."_

Rei heard a large burst behind her. She looked back and saw Kagune coming for her. She moved right and dodged the burst of attack. She looked surprised as Kagune had rocks on his legs. "A Shadow clone!?" Rei growled and she was hit the side. She was slammed against a tree that exploded into pieces.

"You were too focused on not getting hit by me that you seem to forget one simple thing. You simply forgot that my eyes turn white and that mistake just cost you a whole lot." Kagune said while his white eyes fade. "_That was my limit for now…" _Kagune breathed out gently.

"I guess I did…" Rei said while coming out. Her right arm had blood and a bone sticking out.

"Your right arm is gone… just give up. Without a limb, you're-" Kagune stopped and saw the black scales coming down or Rei. He was too shocked to react as they went over her broken arm and bone. They shook a bit before Rei laughed and looked up.

"What were you saying?" Rei said and the black scales were ridden off. She revealed her arm was fixed. Kagune growled while Rei stretched her hand. "You have no idea about the Black Snake ability that I hold, do you?" Rei giggled and took a step back.

"_That took some chakra out of her, but it's still dangerous. She now knows some of the tricks I might use. That blow was supposed to be almost fatal, but it's useless now." _Kagune then started to run to the left.

"Where you going?" Rei stretched her hand and Kagune duck down. He moved to the side and Rei extended her other hand. Kagune jumped up, "ran out of your White Rabbit ability?" Rei's left hand grabbed Kagune's foot.

"Shit-" Kagune was cut off as he was slammed into the ground. He coughed as Rei jumped up and took out a kunai. She went down and aimed to Kagune's face. The kunai stopped at Kagune's right eye as it almost touched it. Kagune moved his head a bit to the left a blood spilled all over the right side of his face.

Rei giggled while letting down a sweat. "Why are you smiling," Kagune said as Rei's left arm with the kunai fell to the ground, spilling all the blood. Rei's left arm was gone as Kagune kicked Rei back.

Rei coughed with a smile as she fell in one knee. She laughed a Kagune got up. "I don't think you can regenerate your arm…" Kagune said and he saw black scales surround Rei's shoulder. It cleared as it revealed a healed skin.

"I managed to stop the bleeding," Rei giggled while licking her blood from her lower lip. She looked down and remembered Kagune using his White Rabbit technique. Which speeds up his body to the point that it can break a human apart. He sped up his right hand to where it could rip her arm off.

"I guess I was too slow for the Fastest Bloodhound Member…" Rei giggled while Kagune took out a kunai.

"Now more words," Kagune glared while looking down. "This will be the end of you, right here and right now," Kagune growled as Rei laughed.

"Idiot…" Rei said and did a symbol on her left shoulder. She did a one hand sign and little bits of rock started to surround her left shoulder. It formed a rock hand, "do you think I wouldn't prepare for a scenario like this!?" Rei laughed and Kagune only stared. "You are really stupid, you must know that Bloodhound Members don't die too easily!"

Kagune took out another kunai as Rei kneeled forward. "_As long as she has chakra, that arm is going to be a problem, but once that arm breaks apart and doesn't regenerate… she has ran out of chakra!"_ Kagune moved forward as his eyes glowed white. Kagune went forward and Rei grinned. She moved left as her arm was smashed by Kagune.

"Huh?" Kagune thought while looking back. His eyes widened as Rei's hand fixed and he noticed a paper bomb on his jacket.

"Boom…" Rei mumbled and the huge explosion happened. Rei slid back as she used her right arm to stop herself. She saw the explosion fade as the dust surrounded the area. Rei then saw Kagune's white jacket fly out as it was torn. "Hm…" Rei looked around.

"Where is he?" Rei asked and then saw something come out the dust. She prepared and saw it was a fire ball. She jumped up and dodged it. She looked forward and Kagune was going for her. He went for a punch and Rei took it. She flew back as Kagune growled. Rei's cheek was covered with the black scale. Rei landed on the ground and stretched her right hand.

Kagune covered up his face as his arms got hit by the black scale punch. Kagune growled and landed on the ground. He glared with his white eyes, but he stopped when he didn't see Rei. He almost gasped from Rei's arms coming out and grabbing his ankle.

Kagune did some hand signs and blew out fire down on her arms. He looked and noticed that her left rock arm was unscathed. Her right arm had the black scales on them. "This is how you do it!" Rei's head popped out and blew out fire. She ended the fire and giggled.

Then she stopped as Kagune's body was surrounded by water that was steaming. "Smart…" Rei said and Kagune hit down with his White Rabbit activated. Rei's face had her black scales on it. "How much do you fear my power?" Rei asked.

"Less than you think," Kagune clapped his hands and the whole ground exploded up. Rei moved back and Kagune stood where he was. The rocks fell as Rei and Kagune moved forward. Kagune and Rei both punched. Rei punched with her left rocky hand. Kagune punched with his right hand.

Rei smiled and Kagune only glared. Kagune's eyes activated as he went forward even more. He destroyed Rei's rocky hand and Rei giggled. Rei slide forward and Kagune stopped.

Rei fell on one knee and grabbed her left shoulder. "You… you aren't going to regenerate your arm?" Kagune asked while turning around.

"No, it's not that," Rei got up and her left arm came back. "It's that… I got real excited. Seeing you and me fight… it reminded me of when we spar."

"The difference is… it's killed or be killed now," Kagune's eyes turned white, but faded. He growled and looked down while shaking a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Rei giggled while taking out a kunai. "You seem tired. Does the Blood Rabbit have a limit?"

"Like you don't," Kagune told Rei who turned fully around. "Like old times…" Kagune put his right hand forward.

"Yeah," Rei put her left hand forward. They both paused as sweat fell to the ground. "Go…" they both said and moved forward. Rei and Kagune were right next to each other. Rei spun and waved her kunai. Kagune duck and went for a back punch. Rei caught it with her rocky hand. She went forward for a knee which Kagune block.

Kagune used Rei to lift himself off. He aimed down for a kick. Rei moved down as Kagune landed on the ground. Kagune leaned back and dodged Rei's aim to stab. Kagune aimed his left leg to kick. Rei caught it and aimed her kunai down. Kagune took out a kunai and blocked it.

Kagune spun and pushed Rei's hand up. He kicked it and the kunai went flying up. Kagune aimed his kunai to Rei's stomach. Rei duck down and dodged the attack. Rei kneed up, but Kagune dodged it by sliding back. Rei got her kunai as she landed on the ground and went forward.

Kagune swung his kunai up. Rei blocked it to the side. Rei aimed her kunai to his face. Kagune duck down and slid back.

Rei and Kagune both moved forward. Their kunais collided as they both received cuts around their bodies. Kagune had ten cuts. Two around each arm. Three on his chest and two on his cheek.

Rei only had two on her cheek. Kagune and Rei screamed. They moved forward and aimed their kunai. They put lightning around each other's kunai and hand. They both were right in front of each other.

Kagune coughed blood and moved back with a hole on his stomach. He fell back and panted heavily.

"You..." Rei giggled. "You haven't changed Kagune, still know how to fight well." Rei closed her eyes. "Little Kagune," Rei's bloody arm was on the ground. She was missing her right arm now.

Kagune panted and started to heal his stomach. "Unlike you… I don't need to use my chakra," Rei coughed and the black scales started to surround her right shoulder. It healed her severed limb as she kneeled down. Her left rocky hand touched the blood on her severed right hand.

She drew in a symbol on her hand and did the one arm jutsu. Kagune looked as a right rock arm was formed. "Now…" she looked and Kagune got up as he managed to stop the bleeding.

"You can't win, even with those prosthetic rock hands. You lose Rei, why don't you give up." Kagune said while holding his stomach. Rei giggled and took out a kunai. "I mean it Rei, you have no chance… of winning." Kagune said and Rei moved forward. Kagune grabbed the kunai and sighed. "You can't win-" Kagune duck down from the punch of Rei. He moved back as Rei giggled.

"Don't be an idiot… I never give up!" Rei aimed forward and Kagune moved back. He dodged the attack as Rei stepped forward.

"_I don't get it…"_ Kagune duck from the punch of Rei. "_Why is she fighting after she just lost both her limbs?" _Kagune blocked the kick Rei tried to give. Kagune moved back from Rei's punch. "_She's smart… she knows she doesn't stand a chance…"_ Kagune punched with Rei punch.

They both moved back, "_her chakra is dropping more and more… yet… yet she refuses to show any signs of tiredness."_ Kagune duck from the kick Rei gave. "_Rei…" _Kagune said while Rei punched forward. Kagune moved and her sweat flew forward. "_Why are you fighting me…?"_ Kagune punched Rei up. Rei coughed and Kagune elbowed Rei down to the ground.

Rei hit her knees and moved away. She looked at Kagune with a determined expression. Kagune almost felt sorry for her, how could she still move after receiving two lost limbs and multiple blows to her body? Kagune moved forward and Rei got a wide smile.

Kagune looked and saw Rei, a younger Rei, who was smiling with passion. Kagune flinched and Rei punched him in the face. Kagune flew back and hit the ground. Kagune shivered and looked up. He sat up and saw Rei with her right fist still forward. "Y-You…" Rei shivered, "why did you hesitate?" Rei had tears running down her right eye.

Kagune's eyes widened as he came into a realization. Rei wanted this fight to happen. She wanted it to be fair, actually fair. Kagune got up and Rei blinked. Kagune gave his death glare as Rei smiled. She wiped her tear and grinned. They both glared at each other as the calm air decided to let out a breeze.

"Let's go…" Rei and Kagune both said and shot forward. No weapons or jutsu, they were going to fist fight. Rei punched forward and Kagune duck down. He simed for a uppercut, but Rei leaned back. She went for a kick and Kagune spun around. Rei got moved forward and punch multiple times. Kagune dodged them all before kicked forward.

Rei blocked the punch, Kagune's stomach pain as he flinched. Rei giggled and aimed for a kick. Kagune got hit hand slid back. He looked forward and Rei spun before kicking. Kagune blocked and grabbed her leg. Rei used the ground and kicked Kagune up. Kagune coughed as Rei jumped up. She went for a punch and Kagune blocked it with his leg.

"Got you…" Kagune sneered and kicked his leg down to hit Rei. Rei slammed to the ground and rolled to the side as Kagune punched the ground. "Tch!" Kagune angrily looked to the side as Rei went for a punch. Kagune growled and went for a punch himself. They both hit each other's face. They coughed and were flipping back. Kagune landed and grabbed his stomach.

Rei landed and for the first time whimpered in pain. "Is that all you got?" Kagune got up and Rei did too. She wiped the blood on her mouth and moved forward.

"No it isn't you little brat!" Rei jumped and went for a drop kick. Kagune moved and Rei hit the ground while cracking it. She spun and went for a kick as Kagune duck from it. Kagune leaned forward and went for a reverse kick as Rei blocked it. Kagune then did an uppercut on Rei. She flew back and Kagune pushed forward.

He punched, but Rei blocked the attack. She grabbed his hand and Rei went for a headbutt. It impacted on Kagune as his head whipped back. "Bitch!" Kagune hit his head back towards Rei again. Rei whimpered and let go. Kagune punched forward and Rei received the punch. She flew back and landed on the ground.

Rei started to get up as Kagune panted. Rei stood on her feet, "is that all you got, little girl," Rei coughed and Kagune shook his head.

"N-No…" Kagune smiled and laughed. "It's not Rei…" Kagune chuckled like his old self. Rei looked down sadly and then got in a fighting position. Kagune did too as they both moved forward. Rei stepped and kicked up while Kagune moved to the side. He spun and went for a side punch. Rei blocked it and she kicked towards Kagune's liver.

Kagune moved away and Rei slid back. Kagune touched the ground and shot forward. They both suddenly remembered as young teens. They were trying to land on hard blow on each other. Rei's eyes warmth as her right first came forward. Kagune did too and they collided.

Kagune's fist cracked Rei's rock right arm. It went through as it crumbled it into pieces. Kagune punched Rei in the face as she flew back. Rei growled and kicked Kagune in the stomach. Kagune coughed and slid back. Rei landed on her back and spun around a bit.

Rei stopped before coughing. "Kagune…. you still hit hard," Rei giggled. She remembered the smiles that they both had. That Kagune always picked her up when he won the sparring matches. Rei knew it was different now. Her right arm started to return as she tried to get up. She was on her knees and coughed.

"K-K-Kagune…" she whimpered and held her body as much as she could. Her vision was constantly fading as she began to slowly rise.

"You still are strong," Rei commented and got up. She faced forward and looked at the trees. She then looked down and saw her hand crumbling. "_My… My chakra is falling,"_ she giggled and turned around. "So Kagune-" Rei stopped as she felt a jump of chakra.

"Now that your chakra has fallen…" Kagune spoke and Rei felt a power rise inside Kagune. "I don't have to hold this move back anymore..." he had aura around his body was was white. It all had the shape of a standing rabbit. Kagune looked at Rei with his eyes glowing white. They suddenly shifted to the point where they weren't glowing. Kagune's actual eye color were clear white. "Second Gear…!"

**Author's Note:** I want to thank gee, mavin and myzticomoon for reviewing and it's much appreciated.

Okay I got one thing to say, Fanfiction is a free website with so many stories. I have to admit, what's one of everyone's favorite story… Coupling. Last chapter proved this immensely. Rei, a OC character, was given a backstory and no one cared. Kagune got a good reception, but he isn't everyone favorite. I know everyone wants to see, Naruto, Hinata, Himawari, Boruto, Sarada and ESPECIALLY Sasuke. I will give you more chapters with them. But for now, I'm pacing my story and giving enemies or OC proper character development.

Although this arc is not the longest, it set the tone of the story. Villains, heroes, struggles and power gap. Next Arc, oh, it's going to be big. Bloodhound Arc ends next chapter so wait for the conclusion. And the next Arc will be announced at the end of the chapter.

Thank you!


	13. Fair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Bloodhound Arc**

**Chapter 13: Fair**

* * *

><p>Kagune stood with his pure white eyes. Rei was surprised and only gave a sad smile. "Second Gear…?" She asked quietly. "Is that another ability?" Rei asked softly.<p>

"Yes and no," Kagune answered, "it's part of my ability, but more like a new moved." Kagune stepped and was suddenly behind Rei. Rei didn't respond because she was overwhelmed. "My speed still increases, but it's not in a different way. It makes a special attack that you won't come out unscathed from." Kagune explained while Rei looked down.

"When did you learn this? How did you learn this?" Rei glanced back and Kagune paused quietly.

"I trained, I trained so one day I can use this technique under the circumstances I will have to face a Commander." Kagune promised, "I even promised myself that I will only use this move against Bloodhound members," Kagune looked at his palm while Rei shivered.

"Five years, you improve your ability…" Rei looked down. "I never had the chance to win." Rei giggled and Kagune stepped forward.

"Right now, that doesn't matter," Kagune said and walked forward. "Prepare yourself," he released his white chakra. "It's unlikely you will survive. So please prepare your last words…" Kagune looked back.

"I don't have any right now," Rei answered immediately and Kagune disappeared. Rei turned around while gritting her teeth. She saw a little leaf fall where Kagune stood. All of a sudden a white type of vortex surrounded her. Rei stood in shock, "_is this a jutsu?"_ Rei asked, "_no, a jutsu cannot be used when your ability is active unless it's a seal jutsu like my arm. That's Kagune… I can't see his image." _

Rei saw a shadow to her left. She prepared her black scales, but her right rock arm was suddenly destroyed. She screamed as she fell down to the ground. She panted as her right arm was fixing slowly. "_This is why he didn't use this technique that time… it would hurt his teammates."_ Rei got up and looked around.

"_Focus!" _Rei growled while defending her chest. "_You can see when he's-"_ Rei stopped and coughed blood. Her right leg was just torn off. Rei fell forward and growled. "_I need to get up." _Rei hopped up, but only received multiple punches around her stomach. Rei coughed and fell back. "_When-"_ Rei was hit up into the air. "_did he hit me?"_ Rei asked herself.

Rei coughed and screamed as her body was hit multiple times. She coughed and fell to the ground. Rei's right arm crumbled away. Rei looked up at the point of the vortex. "I- I can't see where he's going to attack," Rei coughed and felt her left arm being broke apart. Rei looked and in an instant her left leg was torn off.

Rei coughed and looked to the side. Rei's legs dripped blood as she didn't move at all. The vortex suddenly disappeared. Rei coughed a lot of blood as a crater was formed under her. Rei's vision started to fade as she landed on the crater. She coughed the blood to the side. The shockwave made the trees shake.

"In the end…" Rei looked up at Kagune who stood over up. "I couldn't beat you…" Rei smiled as Kagune looked down at the limbless body. Kagune took out a kunai and Rei's eyes softened. Rei's had bruises and scars all over. Kagune brought up the kunai and Rei closed her eyes. Kagune brought down the kunai and crack was heard.

Rei stood silent before opening her eyes. "You…. Kagune," Rei looked and saw the kunai crashed down next to her.

"Why?" Kagune asked and his right hand that held the kunai shivered before he let it go and stood up tall. "Why didn't you go all out when we met when I was with my students?" Kagune asked and Rei looked to the side.

"You didn't kill me-"

"Shut up!" Kagune interrupted Rei with a scream and Rei's reaction was a flinch. "You ability, your black scales? Why didn't you use them when we first fought?" Kagune asked and Rei glanced at him.

"It wouldn't have been fair," Rei responded and Kagune's eyes widened. "You're an idiot," Rei said, "you know better than I don't cheat when I fight one on one. My father taught me better." Rei looked up at the sky. "I never wanted to use my troops or some distraction when fighting you because," Rei paused and coughed. "Because you're my friend," Rei said and Kagune looked down. "When I saw you, I was relieved and angry, yet sad. You were happy and those kids… those kids were the source of your happiness."

"They- They became my family," Kagune added and Rei giggled.

"I knew those kids would you come so I tried to take them. So it can happen, the final one on one fight we will have. I was glad you brought others to handle my men." Rei was using her black scales to heal the injured parts of her body.

"Rei… you didn't want to kill them? My students, your intent was never to kill them?" Kagune asked and Rie shook her head.

"They meant nothing to me, I didn't care for them. I just wanted to fight you and the only to do so what to take them." Rei glanced at Kagune, "I wanted to fight you for being a traitor."

"Yes!" Kagune screamed angrily and clenched his fist. "A traitor of Bloodhound should be executed by Bloodhound in general, not you alone…"

"That's not what I mean!" Rei yelled back and Kagune stood in silent. "I mean a traitor for leaving me." Rei said and Kagune's eyes widened. "I was your friend and I loved you," Rei's eyes watered slowly. "how could you leave me?" Rei asked while looking at Kagune, "why didn't you take me with you?" She softly asked. "I hate Bloodhound and always wanted to leave them, but I never found out another life to live outside of Bloodhound. I want to know, why couldn't you take me with you?"

"Because of you," Kagune said and Rei stopped sobbing. "Even if back then I have taken you. What difference would it have made?" Kagune asked, "you… you can't live with people unless you're willing to show love and affection to strangers. You were a cold killer while I was a person trapped in a cage." Rei looked to the side and made the realization. "You… you said you hated Bloodhound, you wanted to die here didn't you?" Kagune asked.

"Yes…" Rei smiled and looked at the sky once again. "I didn't want to be executed like my father, killed randomly like my mother, I wanted to die by fighting to the very end. I wanted to be killed by you. You… you were the only one I would accept to take the role of 'the guy who killed me.'"

"What if you killed me?" Kagune asked and Rei snickered.

"That was actually my plan," Rei looked at Kagune, "and if it went well. I would chase the Hokage. Even if he's ten times stronger than you. I would do the mission you failed in Bloodhound, the last mission before you went rogue." Rei coughed and the black scales couldn't heal anymore of her body. "I cheated my way to get you here and that felt sick. But I kept them alive because they weren't my targets. Then when you came, I wanted the both of us to be equal when we fought and now… you won." Rei admitted and Kagune silently stood.

"Rei," Kagune kneeled down and picked up the kunai. "You realize what needs to happen now?" Kagune asked while holding the kunai down to her body.

"Yes…" Rei closed her eyes and let her tears fall. "It would have been great if we were both Leaf Ninja while training our own students. But it wasn't meant to be," Rei giggled and Kagune lifted the kunai. "Dad… Mom… I'm coming home and Kagune… I hope to see you one day-" Kagune dropped the kunai and hit her chest.

The kunai instantly killed her as her eyes widened. She calmed and her corpse laid still. Kagune got up and looked at the body. "_Rei…"_ Kagune spoke, "_you were talented and gifted in some way. But even if you hated Bloodhound, they created your insanity. And you had no escape as you loved killing, torture and other horrible things."_ Kagune's white eyes started to fade. "_It would have been nice… to be a Lead Ninja with you, but it just wouldn't have worked out."_

Kagune shook around and growled, "the move did a lot of damage," Kagune touched his chest. He kneeled down and closed Rei's eyes while wiping away the tears.

"Don't cry," Kagune spoke and closed his eyes. "You been set free…" Kagune said and stood up straight. He saw someone land behind him, "it you, Smiling Jack," Kagune glared and his eyes turned white. "You want to fight?" He asked while tightening his fist.

Smiling Jack shook his head and pointed at Rei's body. Kagune looked down and sighed, "She died a Bloodhound member from a former Bloodhound member." Kagune joked and turned around.

Smiling Jack walked and picked up Rei's limbless corpse. "Did you kill anyone who showed up from my team?" Kagune asked while Smiling Jack shook his head. Kagune glanced back, "you were hit?" Kagune asked and Smiling Jack suddenly disappeared with Rei's body. Kagune sighed and looked around the destruction. "I should fix this place up…"

* * *

><p>"We are out!" Kiba screamed while exiting the entrance of the base with Aki. "Huh?" Kiba stopped and Aki looked around too.<p>

"What is it this time?" Shino asked while Kiba still kept him eyes locked. Shino looked and tilted his head. "It seems someone killed more Bloodhound members out here." Shino looked at the corpses with their heads and some other limbs cut off.

"Really?" Mirai asked while exiting. She was carrying Sarada and looked at the body. "Those have such clean cuts," Mirai examined the corpses.

"Yeah," Hinata joined and looked at the corpses. "The one who caused this did this all very quickly because I don't see a sign of struggle. And did it moments ago because the blood is fresh." Hinata said and she still carried Boruto tightly.

"I might be a ninja, but I don't like when dead bodies are talked about. Don't talk about something I would know." Hit Lee nervously chuckled while stepping out the entrance.

"It was probably Kagune who did this," Mirai shrugged. She walked passed the bodies casually. "Let's go, we have to find Kagune anyways."

"Right," Hit Lee bowed and passed through the bodies while trying to avoid touching them. Shino and Kiba just passed by them. They didn't mind since it was a evil gang group. Hinata passed them quickly. She stopped as the leaves around her fluttered.

Hinata smiled and looked at the mooon showing. Hinata moved along with the others as they were done officially. Everyone in the base has been taken out. The mission was done and now everyone can go home, but they have to make it back there. "Do you guys think we will find something to eat on our way back?"

"Ugh… don't talk about eating dead things Kiba Sensei," Hit Lee murmured and Kiba growled.

"Hey don't call me… well you can call me Sensei," Kiba said and everyone joined in laughter.

* * *

><p>Kagune walked as he looked forward. He saw the entire group holding Sarada and Boruto. "Huh?" Hit Lee looked and spotted his sensei. Hit Lee smiled and ran forward.<p>

"Sensei!" Hit Lee screamed and jumped to hug Kagune. "I was so worried about you!" Hit Lee smiled and lightly hugged back Hit Lee.

"So what happened with the Commander?" Mirai asked as Hit Lee broke the hug and moved back.

"I killed her," Kagune spoke and looked down. "We don't have to worry about her anymore." Kagune smiled, "from the looks of it, you guys took out the entire base troops."

"Yes we did!" Kiba put his fist up as Aki barked.

"Actually all, but one, a man with a smiling skull mask. He didn't fight back, but we did see him. We let him go." Shino explained and Kiba looked surprised.

"Why you have to mention it Shino?" Kiba asked as he was right in Shino's face.

"He has a right to know," Shino said and Kagune pat Kiba's back.

"He won't be bothering you guys," Kagune chuckled and then looked at Sarada. He glanced at Boruto, "are they okay?"

"Yes," Hinata answered and Kagune was almost relieved. "They might be a bit tired, but that's," Kagune fell forward and Kiba caught him.

"Sensei!" Hit Lee screamed while Kagune rested on Kiba's hand.

"He's tired," Kiba smiled while Hit Lee calmed down. "I guess, I wouldn't blame him," Kiba picked up Kagune and placed him on Aki.

"He did all he could to make sure we would be safe to retrieve our two targets," Mirai giggled and walked ahead. "Come on guys, the mission is done and it's nice night for a walk." Mirai walked forward.

"She is correct, it is a nice night," Shino said and he walked. Hit Lee joined as they went on ahead.

"Do you think we will ever see Bloodhound in general again?" Kiba asked while walking with Hinata. Aki was walking too and Hinata looked down.

"Hopefully not, but if we do... I will not forgive them if they dare attack my family." Hinata glared as Kiba chuckled softly.

"Yeah," Kiba laughed and looked down. "I'm about to have a family of my own too," Kiba looked down softly while slightly blushing. Hinata looked over a giggled. They both caught up with the group. The moon shined bright in the sky.

* * *

><p>Naruto was wearing his night robe. He looked at the pond in the backyard. He was sitting down as Himawari was sleeping on his side. He smiled while looking up at the moon. He hoped for everyone to come back safely.<p>

"Big Brother..." Himawari shivered and smiled. Naruto chuckled softly and looked back at the night moon.

* * *

><p>Sakura was wearing a white long shirt. She looked out her window and glanced at the night sky. She smiled warmly before hugging her pillow and gently falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Sarada felt a warm touch on her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was a bit blurry before it all came together. She saw her mother right in front of her. "M-Mom?" Sarada asked as Sakura giggled.<p>

"You finally woke up," Sakura was wearing a white dress with an apron. Sarada looked and her body didn't feel injured. She sat up and saw she wasn't exactly home, but the outside of the Leaf Village.

"Well look who woke up," Sarada looked and saw Boruto sitting by her. "You know that you sleep a lot." Boruto sneered.

"Don't talk too much dumbass," Sarada growled and Sakura giggled lightly. "Why aren't we inside?" Sarada asked her mother.

"You just got here," Sakura answered. Sarada looked around and spotted the three Jonin. Hinata waved, Kiba snickered and Shino looked to the side. Mirai was sitting down while petting Aki. Hit Lee was sleeping calmly.

"But where's-?" Sarada looked and saw Kagune in front of her. "K-Kagune," Sarada smiled.

"You know what we all been through?" Kagune chuckled, "the fact that I'm walking is a miracle." He pat both Sarada and Boruto's head. "I'm glad you both are okay."

"You already told me that," Boruto pouted while being embarrassed. Kagune chuckled along with the others.

Hit Lee woke up. He saw Sarada and Boruto awake. They turned to him and waved. Hit Lee smiled and waved while he tried to get up. "We're home," Hit Lee looked at the Leaf Village entrance. "Huh?" Hit Lee looked and saw a shadow running.

Everyone else looked back and saw Himawari running. Boruto and Sarada both got up. Himawari was wearing a yellow shirt with a blue pants and proper black shoes. Himawari had happy little tears on her face. Boruto put his arms out and Himawari jumped.

"Big Sister Sarada!" Himawari jumped onto Sarada. Sarada was confused as she received a hug from Himawari. Boruto looked in shock as her grew a giant vein. He was too speechless to even make noise. "I thought you wouldn't come back," Himawari said.

Boruto fell down in shame. "Well if it wasn't for everyone and your brother I wouldn't have been here." Sarada said while smiling. Boruto growled in and felt a bit sad.

He suddenly felt a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad you are okay," Himawari said and turned to Sarada. "Thank you for helping my brother," Himawari turned to the others, "thank you all for bringing back my brother." Himawari said.

Everyone smiled including Shino. Himawari ran up and hugged her mother who hugged back.

"I'm glad to see everyone is okay," everyone turned to see Naruto walking forward.

"D-Dad," Boruto said and Naruto walked up to him. He pat his shoulder.

"I'm glad you are okay," Naruto smiled and Boruto looked to the side. He had a small smile and a light blush. "I'm glad all of you are okay," Naruto got up and turned to everyone. "You all did well."

"Now," Naruto turned to Kagune, "Kagune!" Naruto yelled and Kagune stood up tall. "Your Team has failed their C-Rank Mission!" Naruto glared and Kagune looked surprised. Boruto gasped, Sarada, Hinata, and Himawari were speechless. Hit Lee just looked down. "You failed because they were dead and nothing good came out of it."

"Wait!" Boruto got up and growled, "so we have a C-Rank fail in our records?" Boruto asked.

"Sit down Boruto!" Naruto growled and Boruto froze. "I'm not your dad right now, I'm being Hokage." Naruto then turned to Hit Lee. "Congratulations Hit Lee, you are a Genin who received a passing A-Rank mission." Boruto and Sarada looked shocked.

"W-What?" Hit Lee blinked before Naruto bowed.

"All of you involved in the A-Rank mission to retrieve my son. Thank you!" Naruto properly bowed. Everyone smiled except Boruto who was a bit surprised himself. Naruto stood up straight, "now your mission is done." Naruto smiled.

"Wait!" Boruto growled while getting up. "I want to do an A-Rank mission!" Boruto ran up to his dad who was walking up. "Come on Dad!" Boruto argued. Himawari giggled and joined her brother. Hinata walked next to Naruto.

"I need to go," Kiba said while getting on Aki. "Someone is waiting for me, I'll see you guys." Kiba lifted off with the others.

"He didn't even let us say goodbye," Shino said while Mirai giggled.

"Don't worry Shino," Mirai looked at the Leaf Village. "I need to go now, mom is probably waiting for me. I will see you," Mirai bowed.

"Tell her I said hello," Shino and Mirai both disappeared as they quickly entered the Leaf Village.

"I guess it's finally over," Kagune said and looked at Hit Lee. "Go home Hit Lee, your parents are worried sick about you as we speak." Kagune said and Hit Lee bowed.

"Yes sir," Hit Lee looked and Sarada. "I will see you around Sarada!" Hit Lee bowed and he went away. He ran in the village before jumping through houses.

"He's such the hyper one," Kagune chuckled and looked at Sarada. "I'll see you tomorrow with the others." Kagune waved and Sarada nodded. Kagune disappeared too into the village.

"It's been a long week," Sarada looked down, "I just want to go home right now," Sarada said while walking forward.

"Alright, I'll make dinner," Sakura said and then she felt someone put her arm around her neck. Sakura almost gasped, but stopped moving her right arm and touching the his hand. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Huh?" Sarada looked back and saw Sakura with her right hand on the side of her neck. "Mom?" Sarada said and Sakura opened her eyes. "Is something wrong?" Sarada asked with a nervous smile.

"No, I'm glad you back safe," Sakura smiled. Sarada shrugged and walked straight. Sakura looked back at the leaves flying around. "_Thank you…. Sasuke."_

Sakura walked forward and caught up with her daughter as they began to talk.

* * *

><p>Smiling Jack was sitting down along with two other people beside him. There was about ten people surrounded a burning body that was Rei.<p>

"Kagune is with the Leaf," one of the ten stood up. "He also killed Rei," he clenched his fist as the fire grew. "I will see to it that he will die by my hands!" The male screamed while the corpse of Rei burned into ash. The other nine and the three sitting in chairs were looked at the fire.

Bloodhound, now has officially eleven commanders alive, but ten commanders present.

* * *

><p>Boruto and Himawari were both by the pond. "So then Sarada and I escaped through the chair. We got the person who threatened to hurt us. After that we both escaped. We faced some members, but there were two. We beat them and showed we were the strongest."<p>

"Really, but I heard mom took about like ten of them on her own." Himawari said and Boruto was shocked.

He put his head down in shame as Himawari was confused. Naruto and Hinata laughed at the door leading to the pond. "I guess Boruto has a lot to even catch up to his mother." Naruto joked while having his arm around Hinata.

"Yeah, but Naruto… you think Bloodhound will attack again?" Hinata asked Naruto who smiled.

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged, "but Boruto improved through experience. So did the others and that is all they need. Improvement. There might be a point where they will be the ones protecting us." Naruto smiled while resting his head on Hinata's.

"Boruto will become a strong ninja and Himawari will be the strong one day too, but not as strong as her beautiful mother." Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek and she blushed.

"Right," she nervously said and then looked at Boruto showing Himawari how to walk on a tree. "I can depend on Boruto to help Himawari on the way." Hinata smiled and Boruto suddenly fell. Hinata gasped as Naruto chuckled.

"As soon as Boruto learns to help himself," Naruto laughed as Hinata ran to her son's aid. Naruto smiled at the scene of Himawari and Hinata both trying to help Boruto up.

* * *

><p>Kagune was laying on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling as he felt tired from staying awake all night. He took a look to the side and noticed a wrapped gift. It read that it was from Naruto.<p>

Kagune sat up and took out the gift. His eyes stopped and almost softened. He saw that it was a picture of him standing with Hit Lee. But in the front was Sarada and Boruto both wrestling each other angrily. The picture taken before they went of the C-Rank mission.

Kagune placed the picture gently on his night stand. He placed his head on a pillow and closed his eyes. He gently fell asleep.

Outside were children laughing and running around as they played. They ran for each other and enjoyed the peaceful life they were

The sky shined blew and the air seemed calm in Konoha. The base was cleaned up as the corpses were gone. The other members were coming out and cleaning up the mess. A bird flew and dropped a feather. The feather landed on a flat circle were trees surrounded the area.

It was the spot which Kagune and Rei collided. The spot was cleared and only a stone stood in the middle. The stone had words described in them. '_The fangs of the most Beautiful Snake - Rei Nemu, Age: 24'_. A snake slithered past the grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> End of the Bloodhound Arc, it was short, but to be honest, it was just to show what you will be seeing. The enemies you will be dealing with and most importantly, character development. Thank you mavin and myzticomoon for reviewing.

Now for what you guys been waiting for. This will be the last time I tell you of the next arc's name, but the Next Arc will be probably my biggest and longest. And will show the meaning Next Generation. We are going to start the **Chunin Exam Arc**


	14. I Will Enter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Chunin Exam Arc**

**Chapter 14: I Will Enter!**

* * *

><p>Sarada sat down on a chair. She looked down and then looked forward. A reflection of her stood and looked at her.<p>

"Sarada-" a faint noise was heard. Sarada came back to reality and opened her eyes. She was sitting by a tree as the tree blocked the sunlight. She wore red glasses and had a black no sleeve shirt with a large turtle neck that was zipped up. She had bandages on the lower part of her arm. She had fingerless gloves. She had on white ninja pants and black shoes. She wore her red cloth Leaf headband around her neck

The breeze lightly blew and Sarada's vision was returning very slowly. She looked forward and spotted a male with two piercing on his lips. Snake bites and right eyebrow piercings. He was very pale compared to Sarada. He had black hair which covered some of his left eye. He wore a ninja tank top shirt. He had on a white no sleeve jacket with black outline. He wore blue pants and black ninja shoes. He also had on a dark coat with the konoha symbol on his back.

He was Kagune, just a month ago, he defeated and took out one of Bloodhound Commander, Rei out. She was the Blood Snake as Kagune was formerly the Blood Rabbit. They were best friends and Kagune had killed her in the end of their one on one bout.

"You know that the others are waiting," Kagune tilted his head and smiled.

"I know," Sarada said and she got up. Since that day with the Bloodhound passed, all Team 10 had been doing was doing D-Rank mission.

"Hey!" Sarada looked over while Kagune glanced back. "Let's get a move on!" Boruto was waving. Boruto wore his yellow long sleeve shirt and black no sleeve jacket with the Uzumaki sign on the back. He wore black pants with two yellow stripes on the bottom. He had black shoes on and a headband on his right arm.

Hit Lee was standing next to Boruto. He had black long hair. His skin was tan and his eyes woe pure black. He had on green pants and black shoes. He had a white long sleeve shirt. He had bandages around his arm. He wore a green jacket that had a red and green lotus on the back.

"Tch," Sarada got up, "we know idiot!" Sarada screamed. Boruto growled and Hit Lee stopped him from moving forward. "Are we going to keep doing lame missions?" Sarada looked at Kagune.

"Well yeah," Kagune chuckled, "though I don't want to as much as you," he thought while one little sweat was on his face. "Let's just get done with the current mission and we will figure something out." Kagune pat Sarada's back and pushed her. They both started to walk towards the Genin

"I have to admit, I liked it better when I was kidnapped. At least then I was under pressure," Sarada said and Kagune looked up.

"Being under pressure doesn't make you stronger, you need to learn new things. Develop. Pressure just forces you, it's better to calmly master something." Kagune replied and Sarada growled.

"If only I had time," Sarada looked down. "_Since that day, I haven't improved much. I want to get stronger. In order to surpass my dad."_ Sarada thought while she stopped and glared at Boruto.

"What?" Boruto asked and Sarada sneered at Boruto.

"_But first I have to surpass this idiot," _Sarada looked away and Boruto's right eyes twitched.

"_Damn her!"_ He screamed internally. He looked away and it only created tension between the two. Hit Lee and Kagune were both nervous from the two. Since they could spark a fight at any moment.

"We should get started on the mission," Hit Lee nervously said while stepping back. Kagune agreed and the two rival Genin only looked away.

"I can get done with the mission faster!" Boruto screamed and he ran forward. Sarada face palm and shook her head.

"He realizes the mission hasn't been ordered yet and we have to go to the Hokage's office?" Hit Lee asked and Sarada put her hand in front of him.

"Let idiots be idiots," Sarada growled while passing her sensei and Hit. Sarada marched away as the Kagune shrugged. Her let out a deep breath before Hit Lee walked forward.

"These guys," Kagune glanced back at Boruto still running far. "_They got a long way to go…"_ Kagune chuckled and moved forward.

* * *

><p>"I almost have it!" Boruto ran for a cat. The cat kept on running around some trashes which Boruto crashed into.<p>

"Boruto…" Hit Lee looked down while watching the child of the Hokage chase a cat.

"We can try to help," Kagune nervously laughed at Boruto's failed attempt to catch a cat.

Sarada was sitting on a poll while looking down at her palm. She glared, "_although my power improved since I became a Genin, I'm still too weak."_ Sarada tightened her fist. "_In Ninjutsu, I surpass Hit Lee definitely. But Boruto knows way more than I do. In Genjutsu, I'm the best at escaping, but none of us know how to use some. In Taijutsu, Hit Lee knocks me out immediately."_

Sarada got up and the wind blew. "_If I want to become the strongest. These lame missions and short training won't do anything."_ Sarada jumped down and the cat was in front of her. The cat panicked and stopped. Boruto jumped and caught it.

"I caught it!" Boruto picked it up and the cat started to maul at him. He screamed and whimpered in agony as he fell back while holding the cat up.

Sarada growled, "Yeah, took you forever to catch the damn cat!" Sarada glared down and turned to Kagune. "Is this it? When will we get harder missions?" Sarada stomped to Kagune. "I'm tired of this, I want to be a ninja who does real ninja stuff! Not lame babysitting of a cat and Boruto!" Sarada pointed.

"You really want to do harder missions that badly?" Kagune asked and Sarada's eyes widened.

"Yes! I want to become stronger and stronger. Not just waste my time with missions." Sarada looked down and Kagune sighed.

"You're still a Genin," Kagune pat Sarada's head "And your level isn't anything compared to mine. You can't do harder missions until you get a higher rank. Until then, you're stuck with these missions."

"It's so dumb," Sarada turned around and stomped forward. Boruto got up with his face all scratched up.

"What's with her?" Boruto asked and Kagune looked down.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for completing your mission," a man in the mission room said. "I would add this mission into your students report." Kagune bowed and then looked to the side.<p>

"Is the Hokage here?" Kagune asked and the man stopped writing.

"Hm, Hokage?" He blinked, "do you need anything specific of him?" The man asked and Kagune nodded.

"I need to speak to him about the missions," Kagune softly smiled and the man looked down.

"Let me guess, Boruto and Sarada?" He asked and Kagune nodded.

"Yeah, they can be a handful," Kagune chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Well… I guess you haven't heard about it yet, have you?" The man looked with a cocky smile and Kagune blinked. The other guys smiled at Kagune who seemed even more confused.

* * *

><p>Sarada was hitting a tree while Boruto was resting with Hit Lee. "Hey, you can stop now?" Hit Lee sat up and Sarada looked back with a glare. Hit Lee seemed frightened and looked away.<p>

"Boruto…" Sarada grabbed the tree and dug her fingernails in. "_Himawari, who's just a Academy student… almost landed a blow on me and she… she couldn't beat her brother. He fought me fairly that day,"_ Sarada leaned on her head. "_I am probably below him!"_

"Hey Sarada," Sarada looked back and Boruto was standing up.

"What is it idiot-" Sarada stopped and saw Boruto was looking at someone else. Hit Lee was too, they both stared at three figures in front of him.

Sarada looked closely and saw two males with a female in the back. "Who are they?" Sarada glared and the male in the middle walked up. He passed Sarada and walked in front of him.

"You can be nicer, little girl," the boy said. He wore white pants and blue ninja shoes. He had on a red jacket with black wrapping around his arms. He was tan and had silver blue eyes. He had spiky black hair. Sarada noticed one thing. He was wearing a headband around his head, Cloud Ninja.

"You seem to be lost, should I show you out of the village, foreigner." Sarada pointed to the side and the male snickered.

"This girl," he laughed and leaned forward. "You're quite cute… it would be a shame, if I broke that."

"Bring it," Sarada tightened her fist and then someone moved in front. It was Hit Lee, "Hit…?" Sarada asked while the guy moved back.

"State your name and purpose," Hit Lee said and the Cloud Ninja raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" Hit Lee asked.

"Tch," the Cloud Ninja laughed and he looked up. "You Leaf Village are just a bunch of weaklings," Hit Lee glared at the Cloud Ninja. "I'm Ishida, what's your name?"

"I'm Hit Lee," Hit Lee looked normally at the fearsome enemy. "Now why are foreigners like you doing here?"

"You really don't know," someone else walked up. He was wearing black pants and white shoes. He had on a blue shirt with a red outline. He had on a black armor around his hand. He had spiky short hair and silver blue eyes too. "The people of that village is hosting it, doesn't know of the Chunin Exam." He shook his head.

"So what?" Boruto asked and while stomping. "What's the Chunin Exam?"

"This brat is serious Iwa," Ishida said, Sarada guessed that they were brother and she was correct. "Brother, should we explain it to them?" Ishida asked.

"A Chunin is a rank that ninja get to by doing a certain type of test. A Chunin is a rank higher than Genin," Sarada raised her eye. "The test is only way for a ninja to become a Chunin. From then, he can rank up to Jonin and if lucky, Kage." Iwa said and looked at his brother. "This year holds the villages of Leaf, Sand, Sound, Mist, Cloud and even Rain. While the other countries are enjoying themselves, we are going to become Chunin."

"What makes you say that?" Sarada asked and then Ishida got in front of her.

"Because we are the Cloud's strongest Genin, me and my brother will defeat anyone that stands in our way!" Ishida grinned and Sarada glared up. "Don't give me that… you're starting to piiss me off," Ishida tightened his fist.

"Then do something about it," Sarada tilted her head and Ishida moved back. He moved his fist back as Sarada prepared. He punched as Sarada looked surprised. Hit Lee was holding Ishida's leg.

"Please, both of you, don't fight," Hit Lee said and Ishida growled. Iwa came up and went for a strike behind Hit Lee. Sarada came and kicked him away. Hit Lee glared back as he let go of Ishida's leg.

"Bastard!" They both said and moved back. They took out kunai as Hit Lee took a step back.

"Really?" Sarada got angrier as she prepared to fight too.

"Let's go Noako!" Iwa screamed to Noako who nodded and jumped up. She was different since she wasn't related to the two brothers. She wore brown short with high black boots. She wore a white top with a silver jacket. She had her headband wrapped around her stomach like a upper belt. She had armor around her arms too, but very thin armor. She was a bit tan and had blue eyes with black long hair.

"Right," she said and went in between the two brothers.

"Stop it!" Boruto screamed and ran up. "You guys need to-" Boruto slipped and fell forward. Noako blinked and looked surprised. She blushed red as Boruto was grabbing her right breast. "Eh?"

"Eh…" Hit Lee, Ishida and Iwa blinked. Noako closed her eyes and growled.

"I'm so-" Boruto couldn't apologize as a fist made him go flying. It was none of other than Sarada.

"You damn pig!" Sarada growled while Noako covered her chest. "You just love touching other girl's chest do you!?" Sarada marched to the knocked out Boruto. She picked him up, "how can a ninja like you even fall like that?"

"I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted…" Boruto mumbled, but Sarada didn't hear him as she shook him around violently.

"So this is the Leaf Ninja teamwork?" Iwa asked and Hit Lee sighed. Then a shadow showed up behind Iwa and Ishida. Noako looked up and her eyes glowed.

"He's so handsome," Noako whispered and Kagune looked down confused at the Genin of the Cloud.

"_This guy…"_ Iwa and Ishida glared back. They could tell that he was strong and even dark. "Who are you?" Iwa asked.

"Me," Kagune asked while pointing at himself. "I'm their sensei," Kagune pointed at Sarada shaking at Boruto. Iwa and Ishida looked nervously. They turned back to Kagune.

"So you have trained those idiots huh?" Iwa asked and Kagune chuckled. Iwa was surprised at the reaction of Kagune.

"Oh… it's not really too respectful to... insult my students in front of me." Kagune gave his death glare. Iwa and Ishida both froze. Noako took a step back and her little dumb crush withered away. They were dealing with someone who was a master torturer and assassin. "But I you guys are from Cloud right?" Kagune chuckled, "the foreign sign up is at the Kage's place. It's over there into the village. You can't miss it, the village has mountain with faces on it." Kagune pointed.

"R-Right," Iwa said and Ishida growled. They both passed Kagune and walked forward. Noako glanced down and passed Kagune. Kagune looked back and showed some concern. He glanced back at Hit Lee who looked down.

"Is something wrong?" Kagune asked and Hit Lee nodded.

"I wonder if those guys are stronger than all three of us," Hit Lee said and Kagune's eyes widened. Kagune didn't say a word and stepped forward. Hit Lee looked up and felt a pat on his head.

"Even if they are, maybe one day you can surpass them. Or who knows, maybe tomorrow, but you have the greatest potential to become the stronger right now." Kagune smiled and looked at Sarada arguing with Boruto. Now Boruto was holding his cheek and standing straight. "Even those two, you already stronger than them."

"R-Really?' Hit Lee asked with a gentle voice. Kagune winked and walked passed him. Kagune walked to the other two. Sarada looked and spotted him coming.

"So now you decide to show up," Boruto glared and Sarada rolled her eyes.

"Kagune Sensei," Sarada walked and they made brief eye contact. "The Chunin Exams… what are they?" Sarada asked.

"What are the Chunin Exam?" Kagune repeated. "It's a test that all five countries take to see which Genin is worthy of Chunin. They usually rotate on which country will host the Chunin Exam. Five years ago, I passed the Chunin Exam."

"How was it?" Boruto asked and Kagune sighed.

"It was intense because there was a team I was assigned to. They were my responsibility, but since I was stronger than your average Genin, passing wasn't so difficult." Kagune shrugged and Sarada looked down.

"_Those guys… they must be stronger than me if they're going to take the exam."_ Sarada gritted her teeth and clenched her fist tightly.

"I spoke with the Hokage today, about the Chunin Exam." Sarada's eyes widened and Kagune got a smile on his face. "It went in an interesting way."

* * *

><p>"So everyone's here?" Naruto asked while looking at the crowd of Jonin. Both teachers and normal ninja. "Well you guys know the routine, it's been five years… Konoha is once again hosting the Chunin Exam."<p>

"_The Chunin Exam?"_ Kagune thought while looking to the side. "_I didn't think it would happen this early," _Kagune looked back at Naruto.

"Let's make it clear, in a week, the Chunin Exam will finally begin," Naruto said and Kagune was a bit surprised. The others were conversing about how early it is. Kagune looked at Naruto as Naruto smiled.

"We all know what the Chunin Exam is about, now to see who will enter. The people who have new Genin from last month, please step up." Naruto said. Almost everyone was in silence as about two people stepped up. Kagune and some other girl.

She had light skin and white silver hair. She had violet eyes. She wore a white ninja skirt with legging on. She had silver boots. She had long sleeve jacket with armor around her hand. She had her jacket zipped up.

"_Those two?"_ Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Of all people…"

"Those two?" "It's Kagune and Mido…" "they were the two Genin from five years ago…. they both fought it in the finals…."

"It's been a long time Kagune," Mido giggled and Kagune turned towards her.

"Yeah it has Mido, I didn't know you became a Jonin." Kagune chuckled while Mido shrugged.

"I guess I wanted my students to grow stronger than yours of course," Mido looked while Kagune chuckled. "Is something funny?"

"Enough," Naruto said while the two looked forward. "Kagune… the former Bloodhound Rabbit and Mido, the prodigy child of t your class. You both are about the same age and now your students could compete with each other. Could… now… is there any Genin you would like to enter into the Chunin Exams?"

"Remember, a team must complete about eight missions before thinking about entering the Chunin Exam." Naruto said while Shino turned to the side.

"_Yeah, that's right, but I don't think none will join…"_ Shino thought while Kagune smiled.

"I think it's best to let the winner from five years ago, go first, go ahead, Kagune…" Naruto snickered while Kagune walked up properly.

"Kagune leading Team 10, Hit Lee, Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha, I want all of them to enter the Chunin Exam."

"What, all of them?" "Boruto?" "Uchiha girl?" "No way!" Everyone said as Naruto looked at Mido.

"Mido leading Team 2, Chocho Akimichi, Inojin Yamanaka and Shikadai Nara, I want to allow all three of them to enter the Chunin Exam."

"The InoShikaCho new generation!?" "No way that girl is training them!" "It's impossible, they both hold some of the strongest ninja's child with them!"

"Shut up…" Kagune glared back with his death glare. The ninja that were quiet glared back and the others nervously looked away. "You guys are too loud…"

"Now, Kagune… are you sure you want to let all three of them join?" Naruto asked while Kagune smiled back normally.

"They are fresh Genin, that's no lie. I know they lack many things, but potential is not one of them." Kagune looked down with a smile. "Boruto has the determination to become the best, Sarada has the ruthlessness and skill to show the best and Hit Lee has has ability to be the best. They might have done 12 successful missions as a team, but they are strong."

"You were in the Chunin Exam… you know the stake."

"I will be shamed upon my own team if they didn't allow me to let them join. All three of them… have one thing in common. They want to fight each other." Everyone stopped and Naruto looked surprised. "Hit Lee constantly trains and trains. He wants to surpass everybody, including me. Boruto wants to become the strongest and so does Sarada. For once chance, to protect each other!"

Naruto got a grin on his face. "Naruto, your son, Boruto, is now my student. You can't object… they are all entering the Chunin Exam!"

"I wasn't going to object…" Naruto chuckled while writing on his clipboard.

"_Kagune…" _Mido giggled inside while Naruto looked at Mido.

"And I guess you would be the same?" Naruto asked and Mido sighed.

"Let my students kick Kagune's students ass. I don't care who child is who, my students are winning." Mido giggled while Kagune chuckled.

* * *

><p>"So I have nominated all of you to the Chunin Exam." Kagune smiled at the three Genin who looked surprised. "Each of you is more than prepared to enter." Kagune chuckled.<p>

"Here's your application," Kagune took out three cards. Each of them grabbed it as Sarada looked at hers.

"I'll be facing them…" Sarada remembered Iwa, Ishida and Noako. "And…" Sarada looked surprised as she felt Hit Lee pat her shoulder.

"I can't wait for this," Hit Lee smiled and Sarada nodded.

"Well it's still more of a nomination," Kagune chuckled while looking up. "You guys will decide whether you want to join or not." Kagune shrugged and turned around. "It's up to you guys…" Kagune left and the three Genin looked down.

"There's probably going to be a lot of strong guys…" Hit Lee said while Boruto and Sarada looked at each other. Hit Lee was surprised as they weren't showing anger towards each other, only respect.

"_A lot of strong fighters… like him/her."_ Boruto and Sarada both thought while looking away.

"_And with that… I'll be one step closer to being the strongest…"_ Sarada looked at her fist. "_And beating you… dad…"_

"_I'll become so strong than my sister, mom and dad will bow to me."_ Boruto chuckled while imagining Sarada laying on the ground. Boruto was also imagining being surrounded by glory and fame.

"_And I'll be able to fight both of them…." _Hit Lee smiled and cracked a grin. "_This is getting fun…"_ all three thought while walking forward.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Hit Lee said as the other separated. "I'll train extra hard!" Hit Lee grinned while running down the street. All three were going to start the Chunin Exam and already have made some rivals.

* * *

><p>"You know it's going to be dangerous for all our kids right?" Sakura asked while sitting on the top of the Leaf Village mountain with Naruto. Sakura was wearing her usual house clothing.<p>

"I mean it won't matter, worst case scenario… they all fail the first exam." Naruto chuckled nervously and Sakura sighed.

"Yeah…" Sakura giggled. "I still remember the first ever exam we took." Sakura said while Naruto looked down.

"It was so much different, how I wanted to beat Sasuke every single moment. We both made it throughout and in the end… we didn't get to properly fight each other." Naruto shrugged while Sakura looked down at the village.

"It's too bad Sasuke won't be here to see the Exam happen." Sakura sighed and then all of a sudden Naruto pat her back.

"Even if he could be here, he would probably just be bored. He wasn't really the type to watch Genin fight." Naruto looked back at the village and the wind blew softly. "Are you worried?"

"Well we don't have to worry about Orochimaru," Sakura said and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm worried Sarada isn't ready. But from the way she trains and gets up in the morning. This is almost right for her."

"Yeah, I'm worried Boruto will just do whatever he wants. I just know we won't two Jinchuuriki fighting each other to the death." Naruto and Sakura laughed at each other statement. "Well it's time for me to go. I have to make it to dinner before the food gets cold. Bye," Naruto waved and instantly disappeared.

Sakura sighed and looked at the sun setting in the sky. She smiles while the entire town was calm. Sarada was in her room doing pushed up while her feet were in the air. "Must do… three more…" Sarada struggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright it's the official start of the Chunin Exam Arc. I want to thank everyone that reviewed. The longest arc for now will begin! I hope you enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing. Please leave a review for your thought. You can criticize me if you want, but know I won't care too much, i will only listen and try to improve bit by bit.<strong>


	15. Competition?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Chunin Exam Arc**

**Chapter 15: Competition?**

* * *

><p>Sarada was standing over the window. She looked at herself and slapped her face. "Right!" She told herself. "Today is the Chunin Exam!" Sarada smiled and ran out of her house.<p>

"_There she goes,"_ Sakura giggled while looking at Sarada head out. Sarada got out and jumped on a house. She started to run through it. Jumping through other roofs.

"Today!" She almost cheered. "I will become the greatest!" Sarada raised her hand. She landed on the ground.

"Sarada!" Sarada heard a scream and looked back. She spotted Himawari. Himawari wore her black training cloths.

"Himawari?" Sarada blinked and stood up straight. "Is a coincidence seeing you here," Sarada said while looking at the entrance where the Chunin Exam will take place.

"Yeah… I just said goodbye to my brother," Himawari looked down.

"Is something wrong?" Sarada asked while walking up to Himawari.

"No, it's just-" Himawari stopped and pouted. "Since brother was taken, I don't like him being a ninja anymore." Sarada blinked and Himawari's eyes watered. "If he gets hurt and even dies-"

"Himawari!" Sarada screamed and Himawari stopped. "Look," Sarada touched her head. "Your dad is a ninja."

"I know!" Himawari replied. "But daddy's strong…"

"I know he is," Sarada said while moving back from Himawari. "Your dad is Hokage and he deserves that title." Sarada pointed at the Kage mountain. "Me… I want my face to be up there so I can be the strongest one day." Sarada turned back to Himawari, "your brother want to get strong enough to even protect your dad. A ninja is someone who endures for their goals."

Sarada turned around and touched Himawari's shoulder. "I hope to surpass your brother and dad. Maybe you can surpass me one day." Sarada said and Himawari's eyes widened. "But in order to surpass me, you must become a ninja yourself. You must endure."

"Sarada… will you protect my big brother?" Himawari asked and Sarada nodded. "Alright…" she smiled, but got serious. "Will you fight him?" Himawari asked.

"...I hope," Sarada paused and looked down. "I hope we both do our best." Sarada smiled. She stood up and turned around. "I have to go, but Himawari…" Sarada said and Himawari looked up. "you have the potential to surpass me." Sarada giggled and ran forward.

"Good luck… Big Sister," Himawari said and then behind was Naruto walking.

"Hey honey," Naruto smiled while Himawari looked up. "Is something up?" Naruto asked while Himawari smiled.

"Dad… I want to join the Chunin Exam one day too," Himawari smiled and Naruto was surprised.

"Really? Just a moment ago you wanted your brother to quit being a ninja?" Naruto asked while Himawari shook her head.

"That's before, now is now," Himawari pointed at his face in the mountain. "You are the strongest and a ninja who endures. That's what big sister said." Himawari got pumped up.

"_Sasuke… your child really has grown…"_ Naruto smiled warmly. "That's right, oh yeah, Himawari… did I ever tell you the story about your uncle Neji and me. We were both in my first Chunin Exam."

"No, I want to hear about it," Himawari said while Naruto walked with his daughter.

* * *

><p>Sarada jogged forward and suddenly spotted a figure. It was Boruto standing by a door. "Hello Boruto!" Sarada said and Boruto didn't respond. "Idiot…." Sarada whispered and walked right beside Boruto. "Why are you…" she saw his awkward blank expression.<p>

"Huh?" Sarada heard a noise right in front of her. She saw Hit Lee standing on his arms while doing push ups. Right next to him was a man who looked the same. It was none other than Rock Lee, his father.

"Youth! Youth!" Rock Lee repeated and Sarada looked at him awkward. "Come on son, let's do a billion more, this is just the warm up!" Rock Lee smiled with a shine.

Sarada blinked and looked over at Boruto. She pointed and Boruto shrugged, "they have been at this since I just got here just now." Boruto said and Sarada looked back. Rock Lee and Hit Lee were both doing the push up with no legs.

"Um… Hello," Sarada spoke and Lee stopped. He was suddenly behind Sarada and Boruto. They both looked surprised. They stared back saw Rock Lee looking at both of them.

"So this is the daughter of Sasuke and son of Naruto." Rock touched his chin. "So now tell me… how does it feel standing in front of the father of my son." Rock Lee asked.

Boruto and Sarada starred, "you have big weird eyebrows," Boruto said. Hit Lee's eyes widened while Lee stood coldly.

"Boruto!" Hit Lee walked up to Boruto. "You don't say that about my dad." Sarada was staring at Hit Lee's eye brow. They weren't as big, they were normal.

"Oh I know," Rock Lee laughed, "my son here lost his big eyebrows though," Rock Lee touched his son's head. "He's more of his mother now," Rock Lee chuckled.

"So you know our parents huh?" Sarada asked while Rock Lee looked over at Sarada.

"Know them… yes… I'm great friends with the Hokage at least." Rock Lee then looked at Sarada. "You know something, when I first entered the Chunin Exam… in a small match. I beat both your dads." Rock Lee said and the two eyes widened.

"He… He beat my dad," Sarada looked shocked while Rock Lee looked down.

"The Chunin Exam brings a lot of memories. I protected your mother Sarada as she did for me. I fought strong people." Rock Lee then looked at Boruto. "Your uncle was the one I wanted to fight the most." Rock Lee grinned.

"Neji…?" Boruto asked and Sarada was still looking down. She was almost astonished that her father has lost before to a ninja in the Leaf other than the Hokage. "You are Hit Lee's dad, but tell me… how strong is he?" Boruto asked.

"How strong is he?" Rock Lee looked back at his son. "He's probably weaker than everybody in this exam." Rock Lee claimed. The two Genin's eyes widened and Hit looked to the side. "That's what I thought when your father first entered the exam though, both of yours." Rock Lee looked down.

"They made it to a high point in the exam while I couldn't," Rock Lee spoke softly and the two looked up at him. Hit Lee smiled, "you guys might be the weakest, the strongest or average compared to everyone else." Rock Lee walked forward and pat his son in the head. "You guys… hard work will always beat talent…" Rock Lee remembered Guy Sensei.

"We have a chance of winning?" Sarada asked and Rock turned around.

"Maybe," he chuckled and then heard some footsteps. "Huh?" Rock Lee looked back and saw someone walking. "So you're here too?" Rock Lee asked and the girl that was walking was Mido.

"I mean I wanted to come to see Kagune's soldiers," Mido smiled while Mido looked at the three. "They look like fresh meat ready to be shredded for food." Mido giggled while the three Genin were confused at her actions.

"Who are you?" Boruto asked first while Mido touched her chin.

"Let me think… who am I? I'm Mido and I was the one who fought Kagune during his first Chunin Exam." Mido informed. The Genin were too speechless, they didn't want to say anything. "Those were good times, I enjoyed every moment of it." Mido looked up and giggled.

"So you fought our sensei huh? He beat you right?" Boruto asked and Mido giggled.

"Well he did beat me," Mido shrugged and sighed. "I lost and it was a shameful loss too. But he proved his strength… although it was fighting him." Mido looked at his students. "Fighting someone in the level of Jonin, I enjoyed every moment." Mido giggled and Rock Lee looked nervously.

"We get it… you were having fun," Sarada blinked while Mido was shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I am talking too much. I should go, I was just leaving my students… I can't wait until you guys face them." Mido turned and then disappeared. The students felt nervous as they almost could imagine how strong her students are.

"Good luck Hit," Rock Lee said once more to his son. Hit lee nodded and Rock Lee was gone in an instant. The three Genin were quiet and Boruto broke a smile.

"There might be Genin as strong as Kagune…" Boruto smiled widely and the others looked at him. "This is getting really exciting."

"You feeling the same way," Hit Lee was shaking. "I want to see how many strong guys I will end up fighting myself."

"Well let's get a move on," Sarada walked up and looked at the front door. "It's almost time and we are running a bit late." Sarada grinned, "I want to see if I end up fighting those jerks from yesterday." Sarada looked down while remembering Ishida and Iwa.

"_I still want to fight you two…" _Hit Lee thought and walked with Sarada. "Right, let's go."

"Okay!" Boruto marched forward with the three. "It's time to begin, our Chunin Exam!" Boruto claimed while the other two nodded and went ahead.

They walked down the hallways and then saw Kagune standing on the double door. They all seemed confused, "Kagune?" They asked.

"Well it seems you all showed up?" Kagune chuckled while standing. "It seems that you guys didn't back down."

"What do you mean back down?" Sarada asked while Kagune pointed his finger at all his students.

"You see… only a whole team can enter the Chunin Exam." Kagune pointed up, "if only two of you came… you guys wouldn't be ready. Remember what I taught you first day…"

"That Teamwork is everything!" Boruto put his fist forward and Kagune nodded.

"All of you now have the chance of becoming a Chunin… what I gotta say is good luck. You guys will need it." Kagune chuckled and the three smiled.

"Wait!" Hit Lee spoke up. "We met someone who knew you, her name was Mido." Hit said and Kagune's eyes stopped.

"Oh you guys got to meet her," Kagune looked down, "she was… the most talented child born from her generation. She was tough too…" Kagune walked forward and passed his students. "She ripped out my stomach…"

The three Genin's eyes widened. "She said I was the most annoying person she ever met. She was a cheerful girl, but I pissed her off. So what did she do… rip out my stomach." Kagune chuckled. "Look here guys, you have a challenge. So face it together, but become strong individually."

The three Genin looked back and Kagune looked up. "I took this once and I couldn't believe it. What I gotta say is that, you are ninja." Kagune walked forward while his students were looking back at him. "You guys will probably fail and come back crying or succeed and become greater. All I gotta say is that… this isn't easy." Kagune looked back too.

"Who said we wanted it to be," Sarada grinned and Kagune nodded.

"That's the spirit," Kagune said and then the three Genin turned around. "_I will see you guys in the other side. Hopefully stronger than ever."_ Kagune chuckled while the three Genin entered the room leading to the first test of the exam.

* * *

><p>"I hope brother is okay," Himawari said while sitting down in the pond with her aunt Hanabi who was wearing her training cloths too.<p>

"I believe he is," Hanabi said and Himawari sighed. "Look… don't worry about him. He's as strong as your father." Hanabi pat her head. She looked up at her aunt who smiled.

"Do you really think Big Brother will come out safely?" Himawari asked.

"No." Hanabi said and Himawari gasped. "But seeing your mom and uncle… even your dad come out of the Chunin Exam. One thing is guaranteed. They will come out stronger and better than before." Hanabi put her fist righteously up.

"You… You think so?" Himawari asked and Hanabi got up.

"I know so!" Hanabi cheered, "now let's go and train. One day you will take the exam and become stronger than me and your mom. Heck, maybe your dad." Hanabi laughed while going back inside. Himawari got up and saw a little blue bird sitting by a tree. She smiled as to her it resembled a meaning of hope. "Himawari!"

"I'm coming!" Himawari giggled while running up to where Hanabi was already in fighting stance.

* * *

><p>Boruto looked nervous, Sarada was silent and glaring. "This is all of them?" Hit Lee asked while seeing the large group of people in the exam. "This is everyone taking the exam?" Hit Lee looked down.<p>

"_They are all glaring… all of them."_ Sarada thought while clenching her fist. "_I wonder if they think we're weak?"_ Sarada asked herself.

"Well I haven't seen you guys in a while," the three heard a voice and looked to the side. It was a male with light orange hair. He had pale skin and a feminine type of face. He had green eyes that stood out. He wore a black tight no sleeve shirt with a purple short jacket on. He had on black pants and black ninja shoes. He had bandages around his arms too. It was none other than Inojin Yamanaka.

"It's been a while, I was wondering if you guys will show up," Inojin lightly smiled and Hit Lee turned.

"It's pretty much us just showing up by choice." Hit Lee chuckled and Inojin sighed.

"It's too bad you guys joined because I wanted our team to be the only rookies." Inojin shrugged and then two shadows showed up behind him.

"It seems that all of us are back together, so dumb," a voice said. He a guy with the face of a young Shikamaru. He had the same hair style, but his clothes were different. He had black gloves and wrapping around his wrist. He had a green shirt and a light gray shirt on above that had a green outline. He wore black pants and shoes like his dad used to. It was none other than Shikadai.

ChoCho was right behind them. She was a chubby girl that was dark skinned with light brown eyes and brown hair. She wore a red shirt that was long sleeve. She had black wire ninja shirt too. She wore black long leggings and a white ninja skirt. She had red boots on.

"I guess all of us are here," Sarada grinned while looking at the three before turning back to the crowd in front of them.

"You shouldn't stare," Shikadai sighed and looked down. "You should also be more quiet," Shikadai suggested while turning to the crowd himself. "We are straight rookies out of the academies so we can't be loud."

"Wow that's amazing, you're talking a lot," Boruto chuckled and Shikadai grew a small vein towards his comment.

"Yeah you shouldn't scream," a girl walked up and the six turned. They saw girl standing in front of them. She had light skin and white hair. She wore a scarf around her neck. She had a red shirt on that was tight. She had armor around her arms and she even had some little armor around her shoulder She wore a black skirt with black leggings and boots. She had the Village Sand symbol engraved in her arm.

"Who are you?" Sarada said while stepping up before anyone else.

"I'm Sui," Sui bowed while Sarada then saw Sui point nervously. "L-Look," Sui said while the other looked. They saw glaring faces from everybody. "They are all nervous… so… so you shouldn't make them mad. You shouldn't also make a scene before the exam." Sui suggested while hiding herself.

"The villages of around the world, well almost. Nearly all of them are strong. These guys have been in the Chunin Exam countless of times. Maybe some could be… Jonin Level." Shikadai looked down, "dad told me we might not have a chance."

"That doesn't help how I feel already," Sui looked down and then Sarada looked at Shikadai.

"So what you're saying is that these guys are stronger than us?" Sarada asked and Shikadai shrugged.

"Probably, wouldn't be surprised," Shikadai shrugged, "who said that the exams would be easy?" Shikadai asked rhetorically and everyone looked once again at the crowd.

"This wasn't supposed to be easy…" Sui said nervously and then Boruto gulped.

* * *

><p>"You think that both Mido and Kagune could be rushing things?" Shikamaru asked while sitting down on the couch.<p>

"I mean last time we were in the exam, we almost got wrecked. We can't really risk that." Ino said while sitting on the table with Choji and Sakura. Kiba was sitting on the couch and Shino was standing with his bugs. Hinata was her own individual couch.

"I know, I would agree too," Sakura looked down, "maybe they are all not ready." Sakura sighed and Naruto was standing in the middle.

"They might as well face another Kagune like five years ago. Who knows… they might get broken apart too." Naruto said and turned towards Hinata. "They might not come back alive…" Naruto looked sadly at Hinata

"But it's our kid you're talking about here." Hinata smiled while Naruto pulled a smile.

"Even if they may lose, we know one thing. That they will have one thing hopefully and that's confidence." Naruto chuckled.

* * *

><p>"<em>Boruto…" <em>Hit Lee and Sarada thought as Boruto was shivering. He turned around had a fearful look on his face. "_Now does he think he has a chance?"_ Sarada asked.

"_He was the most excited… could he be in despair now?"_ Hit Lee asked while Boruto put his head up. He turned around stomped.

"Look here your bastards!" Boruto growled while everyone turned. "I promise one thing and one thing only… I will kick all of your weak asses!" Boruto screamed.

"Tch," Hit Lee looked surprised while Inojin seemed annoyed.

"Oohh…" Boruto sighed and glared, "I'm not afraid," he grinned while Sarada got a grin on her face. Shikadai and Chocho looked nervously at the crowd of people.

"Oh look, kid has confidence," Ishida chuckle while popping his knuckles.

"They seem excited and they are confident to win. Should we now kick their asses?" Iwa asked while leaning forward.

"I would love it too," Ishida got up and took out a kunai. The people around him looked and gave him a smile. "Oh I can't wait to make him piss his pants."

"Let's all go together," Iwa and Noako took out a kunai. They all glared at Boruto who was being the center of attention. "Let's break them!" The three scattered and separated from the area.

"What are you trying to do idiot… make enemies with everyone?" Shikadai asked and then he saw Sui wave her hand.

"Don't do that you might anger the wrong person!" Sui panicked and Boruto laughed..

"I was telling the truth," Boruto chuckled and then he looked at Sarada. "Right you think the same?"

"Don't put me into this," Sarada looked away.

"He was kidding," Sui saw the glaring faces and flinched back nervously. She looked down before her eyes were fixed to the side. She saw Ishida and Iwa both show up.

"Huh?" Sarada glared and a kunai flew to her. Inojin caught it and Chocho flinched back. Shikadai slid back as Iwa and Ishida both moved forward with their kunai.

"Got you-" they were shut off by Sui being in front of the two. "Don't attack," she begged while the two stopped their movement. The two were surprised as they were surrounded by wire.

"When the hell?" They asked the crowd look at the wire. Sui nervously smiled and tilted her head.

"I don't want to strike you guys," Sui said and then Ishida growled while changing to a hand sign. Sui giggled and then all of a sudden a slam was heard.

"You guys are all too loud!" A voice was heard and suddenly the wires were cut. A cloud of explosion happened in the front. The other turned and looked as the smoke began to fade.

There was a group of men wearing almost the same thing. The only difference was how they look. There was also one difference. There was man in the middle. He was the one who screamed, the leader. He was also obviously the man to lead the first exam.

He was a large man who wore a black large leather coat. It matches his leather gloves. He didn't wear anything much under, but only white bandages around his body. He had white pants and blue ninja shoes. He had a light skinned face. He had large spiky red hair and black eyes. He wore his ninja headband proudly too.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," he looked to the side and pointed at Sui who nervously flinched. "I am your first examiner of the first part of your Chunin Test. My name is Noro, so love the name. Now you, do you really want to expelled?" Noro asked Sui who shook her head. "Then remove the wire and don't ever threaten anyone else."

"Y-Yes sir," Sui bowed and started to pick up the fallen wire around.

"What about your Clouds?" Noro glared at Ishida and Iwa who were looking back.

"Yeah, Yeah, we get it, we have to behave," Iwa said and Noro looked back at the crowd.

"I don't have many rules to say this, but… I'm going to not tolerate fighting. From anyone, Leaf Village, Sand, Shit Village, I don't care… you're all worthless to me… for now." Noro grinned and popped his hand.

"I'm willing to send you pieces of shit back home to your worthless parents." Noro said and the entire room glared at him. Sarada growled and Boruto was a bit ticked off.

"I rowdy you guys up," Noro chuckled and took out a box. "I don't want you guys to decide where you will sit. You will decide under these slots." Noro picked up a number tab and everyone blinked.

A guy started to take out paper and the crowd was shocked. "We are taking an exam of… we're taking a normal exam!?" Boruto's jaw fell and Sarada sighed. Hit Lee facepalmed while Sui was picking up her string around the class.

"I hope you guys enjoy…." Noro chuckled while everyone started to line up.

Moments passed and the seats were decided. There was about 72 people around, so 24 teams. They all sat randomly, Boruto was in the middle and to the far right was Sarada. Hit Lee was in the back. Others were spread out and looked nervously down as they had a sheet right under them.

"I don't want any of you to turn over your test…" Noro began to write on the board. "First I must go over rules, but no questions…." Noro growled while beginning to write on the board.

"_You can't ask questions… these rules… they are probably the only rules for this…." _Sarada thought while looking around the room. "_We are all spread out so I guess working together is out."_ Sarada looked back and saw the first rule was already written down.

"The first rule is simple, you guys start out with ten points, that's the number of questions that will be given. Each question is worth one point. So basically," Noro showed the rule. "If you guys missed one, you will have nine points. So on and so on, that has to be simple." Noro shrugged.

"Now for the second rule… your team's points will gather up together to decide who will move on." Noro said and the people were quiet as they saw smile on Noro's face. "The points you guys get will add up, the maximum is a thirty." Sarada growled while Boruto looked nervously. Hit Lee put his head down.

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone that reviewed. And I know, it's like what happened in the original series. It's going to change fast and I'm not copying the entire thing. So please bear with me. The next chapter would probably be one of my favorite to write so far. But I also have some news. I'm going through a lot of personal stuff and I need to go on Hiatus again, it was unexpected, but I promise I will get back at it as soon a possible. I will just be off for a bit.**

**Thank you for understanding.**

**So enjoy and thank you once again.**


	16. Don't Cheat!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters**

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Chunin Exam Arc**

**Chapter 16: Don't Cheat!**

* * *

><p><em>"Our whole team points will gather up. So that means… I still have a chance of passing."<em> Sarada looked down on her paper. _"I need to focus…"_ Sarada looked forward and Noro grinned.

"One more rule I seem to forgotten…" Noro chuckled and looked up. "If anyone gets zero points, he or she fails along with their team."

The three Genin's eyes widened and didn't stop staring.

_"God damn it, if we fuck up even once… we won't be able to pass to the second test."_ Sarada growled while looking down and biting her nail.

"Don't cheat… it will be two points off." Noro said and Boruto looked down nervously. "Only cheaters who get caught don't deserve the title of ninja…" Noro glanced to the side. "You all have one hour… let's get rolling."

"Begin!" Noro yelled out and everyone turned around their papers.

_"I think I can do most of these… the problem is both Boruto and Hit Lee. They are training freaks… something like a written test isn't enough."_ Sarada put down her glasses. _"They will fail and probably try to cheat…"_

_"This isn't good… I can't even answer the first question…"_ Hit Lee growled and looked at Boruto who was shaking._ "This is the worst case scenario for testing."_ Hit Lee looked at the people watching._ "They will just eliminate and eliminate who ever they catch…"_ Hit Lee growled.

_"I can't focus,"_ Boruto scratched his head._ "This is all too difficult… I can't answer neither."_ Boruto looked down and saw each question. _"What should I do…?"_ Boruto sighed.

"Hey!" Someone got up and everyone looked to the middle. "Tell us… how many teams can make it?" He asked and Noro looked down. Everyone was now focused on the question.

"Sit down… everyone can fail for all I care." Noro said and Sarada's eyes widened.

_"There can't be a winner?"_ Sarada looked down and saw she answered the first two questions. _"These questions take book smarts… something Boruto and Hit Lee lacks. How! How!? How are we going to pass this?"_ Sarada gritted her teeth.

_"Oh man I need to cheat, I need to cheat fast…"_ Boruto put his head down and wanted to glance on the papers beside him. He saw a kunia fly past him and hit the person behind him.

"You," a person said from the side. "You got caught five times. You fail," He said and Boruto glanced back in shock.

"What!?" The guy stood up and Boruto blinked. Everyone else looked surprised too, some were just working like normal.

"Now I want you and your team to get out of here now." Noro said as the guy with his team exited the room sadly. Boruto looked back at Noro who didn't seem to care.

_"He was caught… he was caught in an instant…"_ Boruto looked down and saw his test once again. _"This… this is impossible… I can't pass this."_ Boruto put his head down. _"How did he knew he was cheating?"_ Boruto asked himself.

_"Some one was caught…"_ Sarada looked to the side and saw Boruto with his head down._ "Has he even given up… I bet he hasn't answered any questions."_ Sarada looked down and bit her lip._ "One guy got eliminated… he was caught because he needed to cheat. Boruto needs to cheat, but he doesn't want to take the risk."_ Sarada up at the people watching.

_"These guys are pissing me off… they are making everyone worry."_ Sarada looked down at her paper answered the seventh question._ "I'm almost done and we aren't even half way there…"_ Sarada thought while glancing at Noro._ "And he's just here to be here."_

_"I wish I could somehow find a way to help Boruto and Hit Lee…"_ Sarada looked down and paused. Her eyes widened and she snickered. _"This stupid test… this stupid test!"_ Sarada hit her hand on the table lightly.

_"I finally get it…"_ Hit Lee looked down and got a smile on his face. _"This test was never meant to see how smart we were. This test isn't about being smart since even a ninja can be the dumbest boy on the world. This test is actually a test to see who gets caught with cheating."_

_"So that means we aren't supposed to get caught cheating."_ Boruto looked up and took a deep breath._ "This whole class is probably cheating because cheating is the objective."_

_"This test isn't meant for us to just pass… they want us to pass by cheating. That's why it's so difficult. Cheating without getting caught. One guy failed to do so… now I know… I know I can pass this along with my teammates."_ Sarada finally figured out. _"I just can't get caught."_ She smirked.

_"This won't be good either,"_ Hit Lee glared._ "I don't have any way of cheating. All I can do is glance over, but that isn't enough. There has to be a way." _Hit Lee looked down at his paper and covered his face. _"What should I do?"_

_"Alright Boruto, you are stuck between two things. I don't really know myself if cheating is the way to do this, but it's not like I have any other chance…"_ Boruto looked at Noro who just sitting at the front calmly.

_"I'm almost done,"_ Sarada started to write down the answered to number nine._ "Got it, now I'm done."_ Sarada looked at question ten._ "Wait for the the instructor to give question ten himself."_ Sarada raised an eyebrow. _"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_ Sarada asked.

_"No that can't distract me. Obviously he's going to give us a question that might be difficult, but it doesn't matter. I need to now help out both Boruto and Hit Lee. But how can I?"_ Sarada put her head down and started to think. She suddenly heard a tapping noise. _"That's it!"_ Sarada's eyes widened.

Hit Lee and Boruto were thinking calmly. All of a sudden they heard a rhythm of tapping that translated into._ "Listen guys,"_ they knew it was Sarada.

* * *

><p>"I just love seeing you around here don't I?" Mido said to Kagune who was sitting in the couch. "You realize they are taking the written test right?" Mido asked and Kagune nodded.<p>

"I know, so it means they must cheat. I'm not too worried." Kagune shrugged and Mido sat next to him.

She put her arm around him. "And why is that Little Assassin?" Mido poked at Kagune's stomach.

"Well they can find a way to cheat off each other. Let me tell you this, they made tapping a translator." Kagune informed and Mido seemed confused.

"What are you talking about, tapping?" Mido asked and Kagune nodded.

"After the Bloodhound incident they decided they are going to find a way to communicate without speaking. They made tapping the way, it's like this, one tap could mean Hello while two taps could mean goodbye. So on and so on."

"Isn't that a bit complex?" Mido asked while moving her finger to his chest.

"Not for two of my student. Sarada was the one that created the communication style. She is the one who created the tapping motion. Hit Lee can understand it, but I'm not sure about Boruto. Sarada is smart so I guess you could say. Two of my students are guaranteed to pass."

"Hm," Mido pouted and jumped. She landed on one leg. "Well I hope my students are doing good too." Mido looked up the ceiling.

* * *

><p><em>'That's answer one,'<em> Sarada tapped as Hit Lee wrote down the answer.

_"Damn it,"_ Boruto smiled and didn't try to show his struggle._ "I can barely understand her."_ Boruto then covered his left eye casually._ "Now that I know it's okay to cheat I guess I can play fairly. I am a fair player in general, but I do take opportunity."_ Boruto closed his right eye.

_"I know I can barely this with one eye…"_ Boruto's left eye grew veins around it. _**"Byakugan!"**_ Boruto activated the Byakugan from his left eye. His eye looked through his hand and through the guy in front of him. He saw the paper. _"Oh… he has some what related answers to what Sarada has been translating."_ Boruto chuckled.

Inojin was laying on his table. He did some hand signs._** "Mind Transfer!"**_ Inojin used his jutsu on the girl in front of him. Inojin's body was just laying down as if it was sleeping. Inojin looked at the completed sheet of paper from the other person._ "Got it!"_

_"Don't worry Iwa, I'm going to help you,"_ Ishida thought as he did some hand stomped his foot and a little rock rose from under Iwa's foot.

Iwa smoothly felt the words inscribed on it with bare foot. _"So he already have four of the answers,"_ Iwa thought while writing down the answers.

A string was attached to one guys shirt and right across from him was Sui. She giggled as string was attached to her hand. _"I can just feel his motion and what question he's on. In no time I will have all the answers."_ Sui's string was also connected to two other people._ "And my teammates have this in the bag too."_

_"Damn it, my eye hurts,"_ Boruto removed the Byakugan and looked down on his paper. _"I really need to train my Byakugan more. I can only use it on one eye…"_ Boruto sighed and smiled. _"But I have seven of the nine answers done."_

Boruto heard tapping as he realized that Sarada was still on the answer five._ "Hope Sarada isn't worried about me anymore…"_ Boruto grinned and looked at the people watching from the outside area.

They were looking on calmly as Boruto looked at Noro who seemed to be resting. _"He's supposed to give us the tenth question… I wonder what's it going to be?"_ Boruto asked and he heard Sarada who was now on the sixth question.

_"This is taking way too long…"_ Hit Lee was writing down the sixth question that Sarada was giving away._ "I shouldn't get nervous, but this could really cost both mine, Sarada's and Boruto's chance."_ Hit Lee clenched his fist.

_"I shouldn't get nervous!"_ Hit Lee kept on writing as the kunai flew past him. Hit Lee didn't gasp, but only saw Noro with his hand forward.

"You fail," Noro said at the girl behind Hit Lee. "You got caught so get out of my sight." Noro said and Hit Lee let out a breath. The girl and her other team members got up and left the room. Hit Lee looked down and heard a tapping translation.

_"He's won't catch us. Stop worrying,"_ Sarada said and Hit Lee felt a relief that Sarada gave him encouragement.

_"He ripped my piece of string,"_ Sui thought while holding up the string. She put it away and grinned._ "Good thing my teammate has my answers now."_ Sui giggled and she saw a kunai pass her.

"You get the hell out of here," the guy said to the man behind Sui. He got up and his teammates joined. The cheating and testing kept going as Sui was laying her head down. Her soul was just clinging on as she was shaking very gently.

Shikadai was using his shadow to help Chocho cheat. He was just rewriting the answers again. Inojin used the transfer jutsu on him to give him the answers. Now he is just using his shadow jutsu as Inojin rest.

"I can't believe I have to do work… what a drag." Shikadai thought as he saw one kunai fly past him. He calmly looked back at the person who got eliminated. He was shocked and was escorted out of the room along with his team members.

_"We only lost four teams,"_ Ishida thought while Noro looked at the time. It was a couple minutes left before the exam ends and the question starts.

Sarada was giving the eighth question. She wasn't tired, but she was slowly getting more worried. Hit Lee was worried too, but he managed to calm down. She was done and Hit Lee sighed in relief.

Sarada then tapped translated, _'that's all I could give.'_ Sarada breathed out and Hit lee tapped _'thank you.'_

_"They're done and we are about to be done."_ Boruto looked at Noro who put his head up.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the tenth question to start." Noro said and he leaned back against the wall. "But allow me to give you a choice first." Noro opened his eyes.

"I want to personally ask, who here wants to quit before the tenth question is asked?" Noro asked and everyone's eyes widened. "Allow me to tell you why? Because if you get the tenth question wrong. You all fail and can never take the exam again."

* * *

><p>"So who's the examiner?" Mido asked while laying her head on Kagune's lap.<p>

"The examiner is supposedly Noro," Kagune said while Mido paused.

"Oh him, he didn't like you when the three of us were a team." Mido stood up and went behind Kagune. She hugged him, "he doesn't really like you."

"He's the torture and interrogator of this village. And his past before I became a ninja… he can't like me at any moment. This will be interesting…" Kagune smiled while Mido buried her face into Kagune's back.

* * *

><p><em>"What!?"<em> Boruto's eyes widened and Sarada gasped. Hit Lee looked down in shame as half of the crowd was surprised

"Come on, you guys have been so confident taking this test. Who knows… the tenth question can't be that hard. But who's willing to take the risk?" Noro walked forward. "But give up now and you have a chance next year. But if you don't and fail… you fail and stay a Genin for the rest of your life."

_"This can't be,"_ Hit Lee looked down. _"Boruto and I can't be able to answer it without help… should I give up?"_ Hit Lee asked himself.

"I'll give you a little time to choose." Noro said and then Hit Lee started to raise his hand.

"Hey!" Boruto stood up and Hit Lee looked up. He saw Boruto glaring at Noro. "What kind of choice is that? Look! I became a ninja and you think I wouldn't be able to take a risk? Don't be dumb, I'll surpass everybody! I told everybody here I'm going to kick their asses and I'm keeping that!" Boruto hit the ground.

"Go ahead and ask me the tenth question. But there's no way I would give up. My team would kill me if I gave up." Boruto nervously smiled and Hit Lee looked down. He smiled along with Sarada.

Noro looked at the crowd, "this kid…" Noro smirked. "Alright, all of you. You all passed the First Exam." Noro said and Boruto looked shocked. Sarada was surprised and Hit Lee blinked.

"What do you mean we passed, you didn't ask the tenth question?" Sui asked and Noro chuckled while covering his face.

"There was never a tenth question. Hell this exam wasn't even about passing." Noro walked up and suddenly the four teams came back in. "These guys weren't even part of the exam. They are Chunin who knew the answers. Most of you probably cheated off of them." Noro chuckled.

"I was worried when the person I cheated off of was eliminated," people started to talk around. Boruto was still surprised.

"Your ability to cheat, that was the first step. A ninja must have a way to find information without getting caught. In a mission, getting caught your life, the mission and probably your village. Information and data. It's so preciou people have sacrificed their lives to get even the smallest data. That's what the tenth question is about. In a mission, if you have no information of an area, the number of enemies and the risk, what do you do?" Noro paused.

"You go for it anyway. A ninja always takes risk. They always have to be able to take it all on the line. They could end up successful…" Noro pulled up his shirt. Everyone's eyes widened and Boruto started to get really nervous.

"Those… scars?" Boruto was looking at the deep to soft scars on Noro's body.

"It was a mission, a mission to find out about the Gang of Bloodhound five years ago." The three Genin looked shocked. "I got caught and my teammates were killed. I was tortured by two girls, called the blade twins. My nails were ripped out and they cut me until I could bleed to death.I was saved. And you know what I got. I found out more about the Bloodhound in one torture session than what everyone knows by seeing their horrors."

"But we have a Sensei who knows a lot more," Boruto mumbled and sat back down on his chair.

"My goal is to teach all of you that risks are going to be taken. So all of you must take that risk. Now… you all successfully passed the First Chunin Exam."

"Yes!" Boruto cheered while putting his head up. Everyone was smiling and cheered too. Sarada was only smiling and Hit Lee was relieved.

_"He's not only the Hokage's son, but Kagune's pupil… he also was hostage from the Bloodhound group themselves… he will grow up to be a top ninja one day."_ Noro chuckled while looking down.

"We did it guys!" Boruto got up on the table and started jumping up. The people around were either annoyed or really happy.

"Get down you little dumb idiot!" Sarada got up and growled at Boruto who was still cheering.

A explosion of gas suddenly bursted in front of Noro. Noro smiled and suddenly the Genin were all quiet. The gas was starting to fade and a figure was getting out of the gas.

"That hurt," a feminine voice said. She had shirt blue hair. She had a black shirt on with no sleeve. The shirt cut down to her ribs. She had bandages around her rib. She wore arm gloves and armor around her hands. She had short shorts and the metal boots. She had blue eyes and light skin.

"Alright you little twerps… I am your second exam-" She stopped and saw Noro behind her. "Oh Noro, I thought you left."

"I didn't, but you're here I guess." Noro shrugged and the girl turned to Boruto up on his table.

"You!" She pointed at Boruto who was confused. "I want you to sit down," she glared and Boruto nodded. He got down and she got up on the table in front of her. "My name is Megumi, I am your second examiner, but the second exam won't be until tomorrow."

"So why are you-"

"Shut up!" Megumi told the random person in the crowd. "There's a lot of you here and I'm going to enjoy that because I am going to split this whole group in half." Megumi grinned.

_"Her personality reminds me of Kagune when we first met, no, more like Rei, but some of Mido."_ Sarada observed, _"also in half? What's the second exam about?"_

Megumi giggled, "I'm here to inform you that the second exam will be held in the Training Ground number 75 in the outskirts of the village. Tonight, get your rest, but tomorrow morning. When you guys show up, bring your weapon. Any weapons because I guarantee you're going to want to use it to kill yourself for what you have to go through." Megumi giggled.

"You're taking too long," Noro said and Megumi turned around while trying to hush Noro.

"I'll see all of you tomorrow morning," Megumi said proudly.

* * *

><p>"I think the exam is over by now," Naruto said while looking at the clock.<p>

"Do you think that our son did good?" Hinata asked while looking at the television. It showed a soap opera that Hinata wasn't too into.

"Truth is I don't know…" Naruto scratched his head and Hinata put her head down. "I'm kidding," Naruto chuckled and pat Hinata's shoulder. "He started to learn how to control the Byakugan, so don't worry."

"Well my kid obviously will do the best," Ino said while Choji laughed. "What about you Sakura? How do you think your daughter did?"

"She's smart so i guess she probably didn't even need to cheat." Sakura smiled and looked out the window.

"Is something wrong?" Ino asked and Sakura sighed.

"It's just my mother instinct, I guess I just want to keep protecting her." Sakura said and Ino made a realization. In a way, she thought the same way.

"I know how you feel," Hinata said while walking over. "The only way I help myself from worrying is training Boruto or Himawari. Well if Himawari decides to become a ninja."

"What about your kid Shikamaru?" Naruto chuckled at him.

"He probably got lazy and failed," Shikamaru said and Naruto stood in silence. He felt a cold feeling, almost a throwback of how no one believed in him at one point. "Hey Choji, didn't Karui say she was coming to see the Chunin Exams? Or is she just going to stay in the Cloud and train the rookies."

"The Raikage is coming, I would think she would be coming to." Naruto spoke and Choji agreed.

"Although Karui does want Chocho to win. I'm not saying she can't, but she is against some strong ninja." Choji said and then Naruto leaned back against the wall.

"Isn't the Cloud Talented Twins brothers in this?" Naruto asked and Choji seemed surprised.

"Wait a minute… you know about them?" Choji asked and Naruto nodded.

"From time to time, the Kages here rumors or big Genin. You know how big it was when Kagune, a gang member, became a ninja. I had Tsuchikage come to me in worry. Then when Boruto became a ninja. From time to time, you hear about big moments or decision from Kage. Sometimes about the most talented ninja get recognized."

"So our children are screwed?" Ino asked and Naruto shrugged. "That doesn't help," Ino screamed and Naruto moved away slightly.

A bug flew to Shino's finger. "The first exam is done. It seems everyone has passed." Shino informed and Hinata's face brightened.

"Yes!" Ino got up and put her hand up. "I knew that he could do it. He's going to win!" Ino laughed and Sakura smiled warmly.

"Damn, I guess we are going to have a lot of rookies this year." Kiba leaned back on the chair. "But the next exam will be like every years, half of them are going to be split in half." Kiba faced reality and the parents all stayed silent.

"I won't worry too much," Naruto said and walked in the middle. "No matter who wins, they all grow stronger. Now I need to go meet the Sensei's, I'll see you all." Naruto disappeared.

"Inojin is going to win," Ino chanted to herself softly as Sakura looked out once again.

She saw a little bird feeding her young._ "I have to stop worrying,"_ Sakura thought while closing her eyes. _"She's Sasuke's daughter…"_ Sakura smiled softly while the mother bird flew. Sakura kept her eye on it.

* * *

><p>Sarada was walking down the road as people were communicating like normal. Sarada turned to the mountain of all the Hokage's faces. She used her thumb to cover up the side next to Naruto.<em> "I'm going to become the best!"<em> Sarada grinned and started to jump through houses.

She got to the top of a big house. She had the soft wind blowing._ "And I'm going to surpass you one day, Hokage. Then you… dad,"_ Sarada thought while she jumped down and headed to her house.

Sarada landed on her house and went inside her window instantly. She looked at a photo on her night stand. She picked it up and saw a picture of Sasuke holding her when she was just an infant.

_"Hm…. how strong is the Hokage?"_ Sarada asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Also, yeah, I'm going to try to focus more narrating by Boruto. Also Sui is not related to Shikadai. Alright, so second part of the Exam will be like Team 7's first time in their exam. All I will say is that there won't be no Orochimaru curse mark. <strong>

**I will get working on the next chapter.**


	17. Training Ground 75

**Pre-Note: I might do this from time to time as a warning or a not to serious. This will be like questions that won't affect anyone. I won't ask any today, but giving a heads up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters<strong>

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Chunin Exam Arc**

**Chapter 17: Training Ground 75**

* * *

><p>Sarada got out of her house and stretched. It was the day of the start of the second exam. She has to go to Training Ground 75. She wore basically the same thing, but she had a strap which held a sword. It was the sword she got from when she was a prisoner of the Bloodhound. The other one broke, but Sarada kept the well one.<p>

"I'm ready!" Sarada said and jumped up into a building. She was heading to where the second exam will be held.

* * *

><p>There was twenty teams who entered the exam and they all made past the first one. Sarada looked at all the group members talking with each other. "Sarada!" Sarada looked forward and saw Hit Lee.<p>

Sarada walked up, "it's good that you made it," Hit Lee chuckled.

"I would say the same, but where's Boruto?" Sarada asked while looking around. She then spotted Boruto who was looking at the large tower that was the Training Ground 75. "It's huge," Sarada walked over.

"Yeah," Boruto looked over, "huh?" He tilted his head. "Sarada where was that blade from?" Boruto asked.

"Don't you remember, those two really strong guys from Bloodhound?" Sarada asked and Boruto tried to remember.

"Oh yeah, isn't it a bit cruel that you would take their weapons?" Boruto asked and Sarada growled.

"They tried killing us and weaponry is my specialty." Sarada said while looking up at the training ground. "I'm probably going to need it when we go inside there." Sarada said while Boruto shrugged.

"Ah, it doesn't matter, I'm still going to kick butt," Boruto chuckled and while hitting his fist and palm together.

"Are you sure?" Boruto looked back and saw Megumi sitting down next to him. Everyone suddenly paid attention to Megumi who got up. "This is the seventy fifth training ground, or nicknamed the three stages of hell." Megumi giggled. "After many deaths, this training ground took on twenty changes and it still dangerous for even a Jonin." Megumi smiled.

"And is that supposed to scare me lady!?" Boruto grinned and put his fist up. "I will-" a fast slice. Boruto felt Megumi right behind him.

"I don't care, I will enjoy when I bury you after the animal shit you out." Megumi said, "you will only refer to me as Madam Megumi, got it?" She asked coldly while Boruto nodded in fear.

"Hey," Sarada had her blade out and in front of Megumi's eye. "Step away from my teammate. You're going to make him piss himself."

"Hey!" Boruto said while Megumi stood up straight and touched the blade Sarada held.

"I like your attitude, cold and calculating," Megumi touched Sarada's chin. "I hope you break along with the brat."

"You know who I am!?" Boruto asked while Megumi took out a kunai and pointed at his face.

"Hokage's son, Boruto Uzumaki, I know you well. So I will add an extra flower when you are killed." Megumi smiled and Boruto stepped back fearfully. Hit Lee growled and Sarada did too.

"_She's not Rei or Noro… she doesn't want to kill. She just got annoyed, but such intent of kill. You would think she is a torturer herself."_ Hit Lee analyzed and Megumi walked forward. She put the kunai down and sighed.

"Alright listen up guys, please don't argue with me," Megumi acted innocently as Sarada growled. "I will now give you all basic instruction in the test you're about to take." Megumi said while everyone's eyes were on her.

"First thing is first," Megumi took out sheets of paper. "This is one will have deaths so I wouldn't want to be responsible for those who die." Megumi once again said innocently. "You all will then listen to my instructions, sign the sheets and go sign up over there." Megumi pointed at a booth in the side.

"So then explain the test so we can get started," Boruto mumbled while Megumi looked at him. Boruto looked away and Megumi looked back at the crowd of people.

"This whole thing will be a survival test," Megumi said while almost everyone stayed quiet.

"Survival? Easy," Ishida said in the side of everyone else.

"_A survival test?" _Hit Lee crossed his arms and looked at Megumi who pointed at the arena. "This place is nearly ten kilometers in radius, but it's height is bigger than most building back at the village. Use what you need and any weapons you want." Megumi spoke and Sarada grabbed her blade tightly. She placed it back on the hold. "Unlike other survival test this one will be different. There are twenty of you so there will be twenty gates that you guys are able to enter. Once you enter, you will have one day to retrieve a scroll in the first level. If you fail, you don't pass at all."

"_So we fail if we don't get our scroll in the first day huh? Simple."_ Sarada thought while Megumi grinned.

"You cannot enter the second floor with two scrolls, but when you enter to the second floor. This is where things get fun, you will have four days until the third floor opens and now you need two scrolls to enter the third floor. Once up at the third floor, you pass."

"So the teams will get split in half," Inojin said while Megumi turned around.

"There will be twenty pods in the first floor, once it's used, it cannot be used again. In the second floor there are pods that could tell how many scrolls you have. You all must also stay with your team. But the second floor pods won't be activated until the final day." Megumi looked back with a serious look.

"Food are inside the areas. But watch out, because there are animals, bugs and plants that are deadly. Venomous and poisonous." Megumi looked down.

"Make it to the top with two scrolls and your teammates… I don't think you have to kill in the first course, but the second one… it's free game. In the final floor is the free floor and you just pass." Megumi giggled. "I can't say even half of you will make it back." Megumi looked and innocently smiled.

"What if we open the scrolls?" Boruto asked and Megumi looked up at the sky.

"The pods will tell and you won't be able to pass. Even if you opened it and gave it to another team on purpose. The pod knows who opened it. It was specially design jutsu." Megumi giggled, "There's no quitting so you are inside the place the whole time. Enjoy." Megumi smiled back at everyone.

"One last thing… don't die for me," Megumi looked back and everyone looked determined as Megumi was sitting down on the ground.

"Alright guys, come and turn in your sheets," the guys said while Megumi looked down. Everyone started to sign their names for the forms that they could die.

"This is so weird," Boruto sat down and signed his name. Sarada looked confused, "they said we can only have one scroll and must have only one scroll to the second floor. But what if we have three or more scrolls when we got to the third?" Boruto asked.

"_Yeah… she never touched on that… unless that what she wants. She knows by logic only half a team will make it out, but someone could get more scrolls. Because… someone holding three scrolls… means three teams won't make it."_ Sarada grinned.

"We are fighting for risks," Boruto looked back at his two teammates.

"That's the point from the very beginning, the first exam and this exam are risks," Hit Lee said while walking up to him. Megumi only sat down calmly as time passed quickly. Everyone was sign up, sixty people, twenty teams and only ten have a chance of coming out, maybe ten.

"Alright everyone," Megumi said while being on a microphone. Everyone was in their proper gates. They all waited very patiently.

* * *

><p>"I hope we find the string bitch," Ishida said while on one knee. Iwa and Noako was standing behind him.<p>

"I really don't want to go in there," Chocho whined while Shikadai and Inojin stretched.

"Survival isn't my thing, but I joined this dumb test. Might as well pass it," Shikadai looked on as Megumi got done speaking.

"Let's do this guys," Sui put the thumbs up on her two teammates.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Hit Lee said while the other two Genin nodded.

"Now! Begin!" Megumi screamed and the gates opened. They all went in as quickly as possible. Hit Lee, Boruto and Sarada were running as they saw some trees.

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" Boruto asked and Sarada went on forward.<p>

"We look for the scrolls and try to find a pod. We have to those two things early on." Sarada said as she heard noises coming from the trees around. "_This place is creepy…"_

"Alright, where do you expect to find a scroll?" Boruto asked and Sarada looked back.

"They want us to find it, this first stage is mostly about timing. We have to find a scroll before someone else does. I would think the scrolls would be outside in an open area. So they can make us fight early on."

"So that's why you said we must find it first. We can't afford to fight before the other second floor?" Hit Lee asked and Sarada nodded.

"That's why it's important to find the scroll!" Sarada glared forward and Boruto smirked.

"_I kinda want to fight, maybe,"_ Boruto chuckled and he saw three shadows show up in front of them. They saw three ninja from the Rain. They had on their headband around their heads.

"Did you twerps find a scroll yet?" The one in the middle asked. He was muscular. He had on a tight muscle shirt and armor around his arms. He had white pants and red shoes. He had long blue hair and brown eyes. He was of course much older than the three Genin.

"No, we just got started," Boruto grinned while nervously moving back.

"And since you're asking means you haven't either…" Sarada growled while the one to the left moved up.

"You guys should help us find a scroll. It would spare us the time and we won't whoop you guys." He was tall, very tall, but skinny. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with rain symbol on the sleeves. He had on a black shirt under it. He had on black shorts and black ninja shoes. He had brown hair and eyes.

"Don't underestimate me," Sarada growled while pulling out some of her blade. The two ninja looked angrily at Sarada.

"We don't want any violence. Let's all just separate and forget this ever happened." Hit Lee suggested and the two male ninja stepped forward.

"He's not wrong," the female one said. She had a tight black with red shirt on. He wore a jacket over it that was red. She had black short on and brown boots. She had long brown hair and silver eyes. "We shouldn't make contact right now… there are an even number of scrolls for everyone."

"Right," Hit Lee nodded and the two Rain ninja looked at each other. They all started to turn around. Sarada sighed and Boruto pouted. The girl then grinned as the two male ninjas turned around to attack.

"Like hell we will let go of some weak Leaf ninja!" The girl screamed and moved forward. The two ninja went to attack Boruto and Sarada. They punched and suddenly Hit Lee was in front with both of his legs blocking the punches. The girl moved forward, "we won't let you go on ahead!" She moved with a kunai.

"Hit!" Sarada and Boruto both screamed. Hit Lee hit the girl's head down. She smashed down to the ground and her head whipped up. Hit Lee pounced back with the others. "You okay?" Boruto asked.

"Of course," Hit Lee then nodded at Sarada who took out their blade. "I found it weird that you would ask for scrolls when you found one already." Hit Lee said and the two Genin's eyes widened.

"You're pretty observant kid," the girl got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "I'm here to eliminate the weak… rookies like you don't deserve the spot of Chunin."

"I don't care what you think," Hit Lee said while getting into fight position. "You're going to lose here anyway."

"Let's see about that!" The Rain girl moved forward along with her comrades. Hit Lee got ready, but Boruto moved forward.

"**Wind Style: Wind Cyclone!"** Boruto let out a breath of wind. The three Rain ninja looked shocked. They jumped away as the middle on jumped up. The skinny on got cut in his leg slightly. The girl landed and did her hand signs.

"Don't underestimate my Ninjutsu!" The Rain girl screamed and put her hand forward. "**Water Style: Aqua Blade!"** She grew water blades that she spun around before making them to actual blades.

The skinny and muscular ninja were both moving to the side of Team 10. "Oh man what do we do?" Boruto asked while Sarada looked at the Rain girl.

"I'll handle her, you guys handle the others… don't die," Sarada said and Boruto chuckled.

"Are you kidding me, I haven't beaten everyone up just yet," Boruto said while taking out a kunai. "What about you Hit Lee? You think you will survive?" Boruto asked and Hit Lee smirked.

"Hey, you guys are the people I would love to face one day." Hit Lee said and Sarada nodded.

"Then let's go!" Sarada moved forward. Boruto went after the skinny one. Sarada moved toward the girl with the water blades. Hit Lee jumped forward to the muscular Rain ninja. Sarada duck quickly from the first swing of the water blade from Rain Girl's right hand.

"Hahahaha… you keep trying to dodge, but all you're doing is setting your grave!" She then swung her left hand and Sarada moved left to dodge. Sarada jumped up as the two water blades collided. She saw the water then come up and Sarada blocked. She growled as the water pushed her back. She flipped and landed.

"You're done little girl?" Rain Girl brought back her water blades. Sarada then looked at her blade and looked back at Rain girl. "Come on…" Rain Girl giggled while Sarada threw her blade forward. "Huh?" She caught the blade with her right blade. "Fool!"

"Don't call me an idiot," Sarada showed up in front and hit the girl up. She screamed before landing on a branch of a tree. "Compared to Rei, you're nothing, but a child with a tantrum."

"Child?" Rain Girl looked disgusted. "You bitch! Don't underestimate my power!" She got rid of her right water blade. She held the sword tightly and moved down. Sarada disappeared and the Rain girl looked surprised. Sarada kicked her and she flew back. She let go of the sword before hitting a tree.

"Damn you," Rain girl saw Sarada coming towards her. She swung both her hands which released a long water blade. Sarada moved down and dodged the two. Sarada was in front of the Rain girl who grinned. A water suddenly went around Sarada's head. She gasped as she didn't have air anymore.

"Drown-" Rain girl stopped when her right arm went flying. The water thing broke apart and Sarada glared at her. She looked to the side and saw her right arm. "My arm…" she shook.

"I won't kill you, but you deserve this!" Sarada went forward and kicked the Rain girl. The Rain girl was immediately knocked out as she dropped down the ground. Sarada looked down and then wiped the water from her face. "If it wasn't for me having a blade… I would have lost." Sarada giggled.

She took out a strap and started to wrap around the Rain's girl severed arm. "_I don't kill ninja really, only Bloodhound because they are monsters." _Sarada smiled while finishing wrapping up the Rain's girl hand.

"Now," Sarada turned around, "how are the others doing?" She asked.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Boruto said while the skinny Rain ninja threw around boomerang blades. "Those things could cut somebody!"

"Those are the reasons why they were made. To slaughter weaklings like you." He growled while Boruto blinked.

"_Compared to Noro, Rei, Mido and Kagune… this guy isn't as crazy as he thinks he is."_ Boruto looked down. He duck back from the boomerang blade. Boruto did some hands signs and glared forward. "**Wind Style: Wind Cyclone!"** Boruto breathed out air cuts.

"This again!?" The skinny Rain ninja asked and jumped up. He looked at Boruto who smiled. The skinny Rain ninja looked up and saw a clone of Boruto come down. "What!?" He growled and was kicked down by Boruto's clone. He landed on his knees and growled.

"You-" he paused and saw Boruto storing up a wind fist.

"**Wind Style: Cyclone Punch!" **Boruto moved forward and punched forward. Boruto flinched as his fist was projected back by the Mist ninja's boomerang kunai.

"Got you!" He screamed while taking out a kunai and Boruto smiled. The guy was suddenly in the air as he was kicked in the chin.

"_Wind Kick,"_ Boruto smiled and flipped before landing. "It isn't much of a move, just turned chakra to my nature around my leg. It wasn't so easy either," Boruto saw cuts around his leg. Boruto sighed and then felt an aura in front of him. He saw the skinny Rain ninja get up and glare at Boruto.

"You really think a kick like that would affect me? Who do you think you are-" the skinny ninja froze as Boruto took out a strap.

"I really hate a lot of things…" Boruto said, "one, Sarada, she annoys me. Two, Kagune, he's a grown up who is annoying. Three, using this at a time like this. I haven't mastered it and never used it in combat. Maybe because I can only use it with one eye right now." Boruto covered up his right eye and closed his left eye.

"**Byakugan!" **Boruto activated his left eye Byakugan. The Rain ninja shivered in fear. Boruto moved forward and hit the Rain ninja in chest. He coughed before falling down. He was unconscious as Boruto looked down. "I hate using it," Boruto said as his Byakugan moved away and went back to his blue eyes.

"Where's Sarada and Hit?" Boruto looked around slowly. "I better go find them, can't pass without them can I?" Boruto jogged around.

"You are rather fast aren't you?" The Muscular ninja said while Hit Lee was dodging his attack.

"So I heard!" Hit Lee spun kick and the Muscular Rain ninja blocked it with his elbows. Hit Lee landed and slid back. "_His speed is like Sarada's, but his reaction is the best."_ Hit Lee thought while putting his hand forward. "_Should I use it?"_

Hit Lee looked at the Muscular Rain Ninja who kicked forward. Hit Lee slid back and the Rain Ninja went for another kick. Hit Lee moved to the side and Rain ninja went for a punch. Hit Lee leaned back and dodged it.

"Huh?" Hit Lee left his leg being grabbed. He was lifted it and about to be slammed. Hit Lee was quickly slammed and he coughed. The Rain ninja stood over him as Hit Lee growled. "Your strength and skills are worthy, but-" Hit Lee saw him cough as he fell on his knees. "I still got you."

"You bastard," The Rain ninja coughed as he remembered the kick Hit Lee did before being slammed down. He jumped up and went to punch Hit. Hit was gone as he hit the ground and cracked it. "D-Damn," he panted and Hit Lee was right behind him.

"You expect me to not dodge such a wild attack?" Hit Lee asked and the Rain ninja looked in shock. "You must focus and attack me with intelligence-" the Rain ninja went back and Hit Lee was gone. "You can't attack out of anger or emotion. If you do, you will be a wild animal. Maybe it could work, but against a master assassin. You will simply be a child with a tantrum."

"I- I won't lose!" He screamed and Hit Lee sighed as he stepped back.

"I guess I have to go all out in order to teach you this lesson," Hit Lee said and the Rain Ninja growled angrily.

"What's taking you so long?" Hit Lee looked back and the Rain Ninja's eyes widened. He saw Boruto standing on a tree. "We should really get a move on." Boruto pointed and then Boruto was hit by a rock. "Eh!?"

"Hey idiot why don't you help me with this guy? I'm already carrying the girl." Sarada screamed while holding the Rain girl on her back and dragging the skinny Rain ninja.

"You beat them….?" The muscular Rain ninja asked as Boruto came down while grabbing his head.

"You didn't have to throw the rock at me!" Boruto screamed while Sarada put down the girl's body. She grabbed Boruto's collar.

"Look here dumbass! You saw me grab both bodies and you don't even ask for help!? What kind of teammate are you?" Sarada asked and Boruto seemed surprise.

"What kind of teammate am I? I at least considered helping you guys out if you needed the help!" Boruto and Sarada began to argue once again as Hit Lee sighed. The Muscular Rain Ninja looked at his comrades that were unconscious.

"Idiot!" They both screamed and looked away from each other before the Muscular Ninja put his hands down.

"It seems that I have lost," he said while Boruto and Sarada glanced over. Hit Lee only stood and stared at him. "I will tell you where is our scrolls…." he said and Boruto walked forward.

"Hey, I know you're the enemy, but is that the way you want to go?" Boruto asked and while the muscular ninja looked back. "I mean I get that you have no chance of winning, but you can try. Even if you fail, you can go down knowing you tried." Boruto said and the Rain ninja almost spoke. "And don't say it's not worth it, failure can happen… didn't the first exam teach us that?" Boruto asked.

The muscular Rain ninja suddenly remembered how his team risked it all to get the answers to him. He looked at the unconscious bodies and once more before getting up.

"That's the spirit!" Boruto smiled while Hit Lee stepped back. The muscular ninja smiled and looked down.

"Hey, I hope you do the right thing after this…" he said and Hit Lee looked surprised. He nodded and the Rain ninja moved forward. "I'll-" Hit Lee kicked him in the air. While in the air, Hit Lee showed up behind the Rain ninja.

"Shadow of the Dancing Leaf?" Sarada looked as Hit Lee then spun around.

"Shadow of the Dancing Leaf!" Hit Lee then kicked the Rain ninja down as he coughed. "Kick Barrage!" Hit Lee screamed while then kicking multiple times around the bodies. He kicked once more which slammed him down.

He coughed as the whole ground cracked underneath him. Boruto looks a bit frightened and Sarada smirked nervously.

"_He is this strong…" _the two Genin thought as Hit Lee stood over the body of Rain ninja.

"We did it guys, we beat our opponents without Kagune's help," Hit Lee smiled at his two teammates.

"Where did you learn such a move?" Boruto asked and Hit Lee looked down..

"I learned it from my dad… well part of it. I just changed it up a bit. I added more kicks that what it's supposed to be." Hit Lee chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"So what do we do now?" Boruto asked while looking down at the Rain ninja's bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright at first I wasn't going to do an Author's Note, but the amount of reviews I got and how they actually talked about the story was great. So I'm going to respond.<strong>

**Alright we have a lot of types of question. First thing, Boruto's Byakugan, it was revealed and used a bit more here. Alright now Hit Lee, Rock Lee's son, will he be like his dad, well not entirely, I think Hit Lee stated something like that, but he won't be entirely like his dad. Sarada, her Sharingan, I haven't decided when or even if I'm going to activate it. **

**Alright now I will answer Silverlight's questions. I will not make Genin coupling. Mido and Kagune both know each other, but I won't hook them up. How strong is Kagune, he could only scratch Naruto, who is one of the two strongest guys alive, but he's gotten better. He's stronger than Hinata and Kiba by the way. I already answered the Sarada question.**

**So now for the Naruto Generation, or the people who are having kids. They will be part of this story, but nothing main just yet. Also, I wanted to say this, in later time I will make a Flashback Arc. It would be mostly about coupling. Some may be one chapter, some may be up to an entire Arcs worth. The flashback will contain. Naruto and Hinata's date, Choji and Karui's meeting, Ino and Sai's wedding planning, Shikamaru and Temari hooking up, Rock Lee, Gaara and Kiba (they will mostly be about coupling and love) **

**Now here's the big news. The longest mini arc will be the [Sasuke and Sakura Arc] SasuSaku fans, you can fangirl if you like this story because I'm going to dedicate most of the chapters to show how they got together. This is all a flashback Arc thought.**

**NOW! The FINAL QUESTION! This question is the most important because you all want to know and have asked me multiple times. IS SASUKE GOING TO SHOW UP (CURRENT) LEGITIMATELY? **

**YES!**


End file.
